Digimon Academy Year 2: Digital Reboot
by Jayce Signmorou
Summary: It's been around 25 years since the last Academy gang saved the Digital World. Now a new group has come to the Academy, but it isn't like how it used to be. With this new year and new threats how will the students fare? All groups included
1. A New Year and a New Threat

A hawk-like creature with rust red feathers along it's lower body and white feathers on its head with a head band strapped around a

feather, flew across a red, crag plain of dirt. The air was hot and

the sun beat down, making the creature- identified as female- pant as

she flew. Finally she spotted a tree.

"Finally there's some shade!" She flew into the tree. "I know I should

be looking for Dorbickmon but it's so hot." She lowering toward the

ground. Suddenly lava erupted by her tree. "Gahhh!" She screamed. When the lava fell she looked at where it came from. Looking down she noticed that right on the other side of the tree was a humongous hole with small bits of lava leaking from the ground below. Standing in the hole was a large, dragon man creature covered in red armor and spikes. "Wow I found him; lucky break."

Suddenly another figure leapt up from beneath her. "Flame Fist!" The figure's spiked fist was enflamed. She and the figure landed in the hole by Dorbickmon, his foot on her back. "Lord Dorbickmon, I have found a spying Hawkmon." The figure could now be seen. He was a humanoid dragon and blue skinned. He wore spiked armor on his head, hands and feet. "Shall I dispose of her?"

Dorbickmon looked at Hawkmon, rather than being scared she looked pissed. "No Flamedramon, she is no threat."

Flamedramon nodded, "Yes my lord." He took his foot off of her and she quickly flew away. However she really just hid behind the tree.

Dorbickmon turned back to the ground. "Volcdramon arise! Join my army! Rampage across the Digital World and help make it mine!" Dorbickmon cried. Suddenly the ground started cracking. The Digital Worlds rock started to split apart and fall away as the ground around them shook. Finally, in all the massive shaking and splitting a figure burst through the ground and roared.

Hawkmon stared in horror at the arising beast. She gasped and stuttered. Finally she turned and took off to the sky. "I have to get to Mount Olympus; Jupitermon needs to know what's happening."

**010101**

A young man sat in front of his computer in a large, rotating chair.

He stared at the flat, blank computer screen with anticipation. He held his wrist in his hand and started to thumb a watch-like device on his right wrist. It was large in width for a watch, close to being the size of a gauntlet. The color scheme for the device was yellow.

"Man, what's taking so long?" He asked in anticipation.

"Oh calm down, Daire." Said a creature from behind the boy. He laid on the boys twin sized bed. He looked similar to an armadillo, but his face was more human than an armadillo's and he had three spikes on the sides of his face, though they did not appear sharp.

"Sorry Armidillomon, I'm just really pumped!" Daire said, excitement in his voice being obvious.

"Well stop putting so much pressure on the digivice or you'll break it. Come on Daire, excitement is no excuse for stupidity." Said the outspoken little digimon.

Daire looked like he would retort, when suddenly his computer lit up with green and yellow pixels that formed a vortex. Coming towards the screen was a small boat meant for a limited amount of passengers.

"It's here!" Daire cried. "Let's go!" He grabbed Armidillomon by his skinny arm and his suit case and jumped into the vortex. Once inside the computer screen he landed on a seat on the boat. Armidillomon sat right beside him. "This is so cool!"

Armidillomon laughed at his energy filled tamer. He always was able to keep people happy. The boy was fifteen, so he should've been a more experienced tamer. However Daire had only known his partner for a few months, around May, right before summer started. Daire had dark brown, short hair with strands falling on his forehead and brown eyes that complimented his hair well. He was rather tall for his age and had a wide and stocky build with broad shoulders and a rather handsome face.

In a dark alley he might look scary, however with any source of light around it was easy to tell he was a kind boy, just his face gave it away. Finally he wore a simple yellow t-shirt and gray sweats with white sneakers.

"Oh I can't wait to go to school in the Digital World!"

"You won't miss your human world friends?"

As they talked the vortex faded into the Net Ocean. "Well sure, but

I'm really excited to make friends here too! Friends I can talk about digimon with."

"Yeah, it was always annoying hiding in that closet when you had friends over. Couldn't we just pretend I was your pet armadillo? You're kind of strange so it'd be believable."

"And how would I explain the prongs and un-armadillo like face?"

"Maybe I'm deformed."

Daire laughed, "Wouldn't be surprising."

"Hey!" The two laughed hardy laughs.

Suddenly Daire noticed something across the water. "There it is! Digimon Academy!" Daire pointed. Armidillomon put his flat claws to the edge of the boat and stared out towards the giant campus.

**010101**

A young girl, around thirteen, sat in a boat with her partner beside her, her head facing towards the Net Ocean. A light breeze of digital air flowed through her hair making it flutter. When the breeze stopped her hair, a lovely shade of brown, fell down about midway down her back. Her green eyes appeared to be bored, despite where she was going. She wore red skinny jeans and a blue leather jacket with brown boots.

She looked down on her small, star digimon and smiled, but kept the bored look in her eyes. Her digimon was silver and wore black sunglasses to give him a rock-n-roll look.

"This is gonna be great! Huh Amelia?" The small digimon nudged one of his points into her side.

She smiled lightly, "I think it might be, SemiStarmon."

"Rock on!" SemiStarmon raised a prong-slash-fist in the air.

**010101**

Three children and their partners sat in a clearly full boat sailing towards the academy.

"I hope the three of us get to share a room." The youngest one said.

He was around the age of twelve and looked similar to the eldest in the boat.

The eldest sneered, "They won't let a girl share a room with boys, dumbass." He seemed to be fourteen and had similar attributes to the younger one, such as brown hair and green eyes and looked like they could be related. However the fourteen year old's hair was longer and spiky while the younger's was short and flat. Another key difference was the elder one had an athletic build while the younger one was small and scrawny.

The younger one's face grew red. "Oh yeah James, well I looked it up on the website and they do sometimes have boys and girls in the same room, usually if they come from the same area!"

"Not another stupid fight." The girl sighed.

"God, why do you always have to be such a little smart ass Caleb?"

James said angrily.

"Well I live with you and I don't want too much stupid to fill up the house!" Caleb screamed back.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Their digimon cried. The two looked at their candle-like digimon with sorrow.

"Aw great, now look what you did! Poor Candlemon is upset now!" Caleb told James.

"Me-" James was cut off.

"Will you two idiots knock it off? Look at what you're doing to your partner on what should be an awesome day!" The girl stood too. She was about the same height as James despite being a year younger; she might have even been a little taller. Like James she had an athletic, yet female build so she could be intimidating and beautiful. Her gray eyes glowed with death threats. It was quiet for a moment- save for Candlemon's sobs- and a quick breeze blew at her pony-tail kept black hair, the rest she kept under her green baseball cap.

Her partner, who appeared similar to a puppy, sat by Candlemon to comfort him. Candlemon looked like a wicker candle with wax arms and a face. The flame on his head also had a face. The puppy digimon, who seemed to be female, was small and white and had flat paws and rosy cheeks. She wore a Holy Ring around her neck as a collar.

"It's ok Candlemon, they've stopped fighting." She glared daggers at them. "Right guys?" Despite her cute appearance her death glare was rather threatening.

They looked at each other awkwardly. "Yeah, we've stopped fighting." James said.

"Sorry Candlemon," Caleb said, "Sorry Salamon, and sorry Brittany."

"So'kay Caleb, but seriously both of you need to knock it off with the fighting. This school is a great opportunity for us, a great life- don't screw it up." Brittany said seriously.

The boys nodded.

**010101**

A young, mocha-skinned man stepped off the boat with his bunny-like partner. From the dock he saw an arch at the end and right past that was a dirt road. Staked into the dirt was a sign that read: Wait Here

He shrugged and dragged his suit case towards the sign. His partner followed suit. Once crossing the arch she shrunk down to her

In-Training form. Now she was not too much larger than a soft ball and was round like one, well more oval shaped form from to back. She was all purple with white around her mouth and a single black stripe on her back.

"Whoa, what happened?" The teen asked.

"How should I know?" Snapped the little fur ball.

"Well it's your body." He snapped right back. "I figured you'd know how you degenerated to Neumon."

"Well I don't." She stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever." So he and Neumon stood there silently...for about a second. "Oh man, I can't believe we're here! This is gonna be so cool!

Making friends, fighting baddies, I can't wait to see what kind of clothes they have at the school store!"

Neumon chuckled at her partner. "Elegon you're terrible at pretending to be straight."

Elegon's face got red, "I'm not gay!"

"Tell that to your ex-boyfriend." She quipped.

"Shut it you little fur ball!"

Elegon's attention quickly went elsewhere as he saw another boat pull up. Another young man his age stepped off with his partner. He had green, spiked hair with a red stripe down the middle, to match his goblin-like partner. His eyes were a steel gray and his face held a cruel smirk. His face was rough and brute. He wore a black leather jacket, green shirt and black leather pants and boots. With his pale complexion he was almost the exact opposite of Elegon.

Elegon was around his height but was more slim while the other guy was more jacked. Elegon's eyes were a dark brown and his brown hair was kept in dreads. He wore a white t-shirt designed like a suit and wore a black vest over it and black jeans with dress shoes. On his head he wore a fedora with a pink strap around it.

"Hey, I'm Elegon." Elegon quickly introduced himself.

The other boy smirked, "Ha, Elegon, what kind of freak name is that?"

Elegon got pretty angry, "Well what's your name, Snot Raggerson?"

'Snot' snorted, "Really, is Snot Raggerson the best you could come up with?" He gave a hearty laugh. His digimon laughed right alongside him. "My name's Erik- an actually normal name. This is Gob-" They stepped past the arch. The rookie quickly shrunk to his smaller In-Training form, which was small, orange furred, round and had a large horn protruding from the top of his head/body. "Uh, Tsunomon. What the hell?"

"Yeah, that happened with Neumon too."

"Elegon can we kick their asses; they're pretty rude." Neumon asked.

"Ha, this turd wants to fight Erik, I say let's fight. I haven't crushed a bug in a while." Tsunomon said rudely.

"Alright, I'm into this." Elegon grinned.

Erik slammed his fist into his hand which made a loud _SMACK!_ "This'll be fun." He took a step forward but stopped when Daire's boat pulled up.

"Hey there!" Daire lifted his hand in greeting. "I'm Daire, and this Armadillomon."

"Hi." Armadillomon said with a smile.

Elegon immediately forgot about the fight and smiled. "Hey, I'm Elegon, and this is Neumon."

"Nice ta meet'cha." Daire said dragging his bag towards the arch.

"Quick warning Armadillomon, you're going to-" Neumon started. Daire and Armadillomon stepped past the arch and Armadillomon shrunk down. "Degenerate." Her face fell.

"Thanks for the warning." What-was-Armadillomon said. Now he was the size of a softball and white but still had three prongs on either side of his head.

"Hey Armadillomon what's this form called?" Daire asked.

"Upamon, and if it's possible I'm even more loud mouthed in this form!"

"Hey!" Erik said. "Ellie, we were in the middle of something."

"My name is Elegon." Elegon said sternly. "And if you want to fight then let's go!" Elegon took a fighting stance.

"Whoa, what did we just walk in on?" Upamon said awkwardly.

"Shit's going down, that's what." Neumon said.

Daire stared at the group awkwardly and bit his lip. "I like her." Upamon said with a smile.

Elegon raised his fist, "Whoa guys let's calm down." Daire said. "Whatever you're angry about can be settled without fist flying."

"Piss off giant." Erik said, referring to how the boy was at least five inches taller.

Upamon's face reddened with anger. "Don't insult my partner!" Upamon jumped at Erik and bit from his right to his temple.

"Gah, get it off me!"

"Tackle!" Tsunomon jumped at Upamon and hit him with his horn. Upamon flew off of him and landed on the dirt ground.

"Neutral Shocker!" Neumon shot a small bolt of lightning at Tsunomon who was still in midair. It was basically a kick and he was shot into the ground.

"Sucker!" Elegon said while laughing.

Erik scowled. He raised his fist and turned towards Elegon, picking up speed and power. Daire grabbed him around his elbow. He pulled him back and grabbed Tsunomon by his horn, then shoved him into Erik's chest.

"Enough ok! We shouldn't be attacking each other on our first day here."

"Yeah, you big jerks!" Upamon piped up.

"Upamon, hush, please." Daire asked.

It was at that moment another boat pulled up. A girl Daire's age stepped off with her dragon digimon. She was much shorter than Daire despite being the same age, and was an inch or two shorter than Erik, so around Elegon's height. Her blonde hair was medium length and kept under a blue hat with cat ears. She was slim and light skinned with freckles around her face and amethyst colored eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top and black mini skirt with red, knit and scrunched arm warmers. Her converse shoes were knee length so not much of her lower body was exposed. Plastered on her face was a wide smile.

"Hi guys." She said. "My name is Akahana Arakawa, but you can call me Hana. This is Dracomon." She motioned to the dragon digimon behind her, who was struggling with her large suit case on his back and smaller bag in his mouth. He was roughly three feet tall, maybe taller, and had two black and red horns going back from his head.

As they neared the arch, Daire said, "Oh, wait, wait, wait-" Daire put his hands out and shook them trying to stop Dracomon.

He was too late though as he stepped past the arch and shrunk down. The bag fell on top of the smaller digimon hiding his entire body.

"Oh, Dracomon!" Hana said in surprise.

He shrugged the bag off of him with difficulty. "Actually it's Babydmon now." He now was more serpentine and his face more lizard like, though he still had similar horns to his rookie form. However his wings were even smaller than his rookie forms and that was saying something. His scaly green body had an even scalier yellow body.

"What happened?" Hana asked her partner.

"Don't know, I just degenerated."

"That happened to all of us." Elegon explained. "By the way avoid this guy, he's a serious jerk!" Elegon pointed his thumb at Erik. Erik just growled at him.

At that moment the next boat pulled up. Off stepped a fourteen year old girl and her vampiric digimon. She was around the height of the rest of the group and had sun kissed blonde hair, shoulder length, with bangs streaked with red. Her emerald eyes were beautiful and gave a look that said shut-up-or-die. She was scrawny for her height and age but had fair, lightly tanned skin. She wore a black tank top with a picture of a skull with fire pokers shot through the eyes. Above the picture read: The Heads of Death. She wore a thick, black leather jacket over it and a red and black plaid skirt. At her waist was a black studded belt hanging and she wore knee high converse.

She walked towards the arch dragging her suit case, her digimon right behind. She glared daggers at everyone, daring them to speak. No one took that dare.

As they crossed the arch the digimon shrunk into a round bat with slanted red eyes and cartoon-styled bat wings. They stood off from the rest of the group and gave one final glare before looking elsewhere.

"..." Erik thought about saying something but decided against it.

Quickly afterward the boat dumped off James, Caleb, Candlemon,

Brittany and Salamon. It didn't take long for them to pick up on the awkward atmosphere and didn't say anything at first. Caleb wore a white t-shirt and khaki shorts and tennis shoes while James wore a black v-neck, jeans and cleats. Besides her cap Brittany wore a gray t-shirt, jeans and cleats.

They stepped passed the arch and all of Candlemon's body disappeared besides the flame. Salamon actually increased in size and became cat-like. She was round and had a yellow body and tail with purple stripes but no other appendages.

"What the?" James said.

"Why did they become DemiMeramon and Nyaromon?" Caleb asked.

"Beats me kid, but it's happened to all of us." Neumon said.

"Aw, I haven't seen you as Nyaromon in such a long time." Brittany smiled.

James looked at the group. "Uh, hey, I'm James and this is my little brother Caleb. This is our partner DemiMeramon and our friends Brittany and Nyaromon."

"Hey, I'm Elegon and this is Neumon, the big guys Daire and his partner's Upamon. She's Hana and that's Babydmon. Snotrag here is called Erik and his partner is Tsunomon."

"You're still using a snotrag? That's still so lame." Erik retorted.

"And no idea who that girl is." Elegon motioned towards the dark girl and her bat-like partner.

She glanced up. "Name's Gwen, and that's Batmon- I know, real creative name."

Batmon stuck his tongue out. "Losers." He said.

"We'll he's next on the list." Tsunomon said.

"That's something I'm actually with you on." Neumon glared at Batmon and stuck her tongue back at him.

Two more boats pulled up at once. One was Amelia and SemiStarmon's boat and the other had a boy about fourteen and had a were wolf-like partner. The boy had neat, mid-length blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue, short-sleeved leather jacket with a short sleeved black t-shirt underneath. Blue jeans with a black belt and black combat boots. On his hands were black, fingerless gloves and on his side were a card holder and the other side his D-Power digivice that's body was blue but had a white circle.

He and Amelia carried their bags towards the arch with their digimon right next to them. When they crossed the line SemiStarmon shrunk down to a metal digimon that looked like a guitar pick with small arms and legs and wearing sunglasses. The werewolf digimon shrunk down to a small In-Training that was round bodied, had gray fur, four small legs, a wolf face and wolf tail.

"Valvumon you degenerated to Brutemon." It was more of an observation than him freaking out. He was calm in tone and seemed pretty level headed.

"Oh, I guess I did. That's pretty strange." Brutemon said.

"It's happened to us all." Elegon said stepping forward. "My name's Elegon and this is Neumon." Elegon put his hand out.

The boy took it and shook. "Matt Ryder." Matt broke the shake and dragged his bag closer to the sign.

"Amelia, introduce yourself." The digimon-who-was-SemiStarmon encouraged.

Amelia shrugged, "I'm Amelia and this is my partner Pickmon."

"That's me!" Pickmon said loudly.

"He reminds me of you Upamon." Daire noted.

"Amelia, so how was the flight?" Erik joked.

"Oh, ha-ha, that's so creative. No one has ever said that to me before." Amelia said sarcastically. "Anyway, the next boat is gonna be pulling up soon; he was right behind us."

"Speak of the devil- oh, literally." Pickmon said.

The boy who pulled up next was rather intimidating and his partner didn't help. His partner was a literal cross between a demon and a koala. His body was koala based but he had long claws, devil's horns and a tail, with blood red bat wings and red lines over his eyes.

The boy himself was twelve, but didn't look like it. He had scruffy blonde, mid-length hair, sharp blue eyes and a small scar on his chin.

He wore a blue shirt with a navy leather jacket and dark gray trousers and black boots.

He began to carry his bag towards the group with a stoic expression and his digimon on his shoulder, wearing a sadistic grin. The group became nervous and antsy, a few backed up while Caleb hid behind James, who guarded him, Erik scowled and readied his fist for a fight, Gwen raised an eyebrow and it appeared Daire was the only one not affected by the boys looks.

The boy now looked a little nervous, which clashed with his intimidating looks. "Uh, hi. My name's Nick and this is my partner Phascomon."

"Hi, I'm Daire and this is Upamon." Nick smiled at the large teen.

Everyone started to relax. "Fair warning when you cross the arch Phascomon will degenerate."

"Really?" Nick crossed the arch but nothing happened to his partner.

"That's weird; the rest of our digimon became In-Trainings when we crossed."

"I'm a bit slow." Phascomon then threw back his head and laughed crazily, like he'd said the funniest thing in the world. Nick just smiled at his strange partner.

"Uh, yeah ok." Daire said awkwardly. "Well anyway, does anyone know how long we're supposed to wait for?"

"Probably until our whole group gets here." Caleb guessed.

"Well how many more are coming?" James asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, I'm not psychic."

"No shit!" James yelled at his brother.

"James, Caleb," Brittany scorned. The two huffed in frustration.

Shortly after that the next boat pulled up. In this boat was a thirteen year old and his dragon digimon. The boy was scrawny and a little short with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers and a black watch.

He grabbed his suit case and walked toward the arch. "Hey, I'm David." He said.

"My name's-" He stepped over the line. He shrunk down to a small, green ball, about as big as a basketball, had a simple face of two eyes and a mouth and over the left eye was a monocle with the chain going to the side of his body. "Um, apparently it's Sapiuntmon."

David looked at his digimon, "Whoa, what the f*ck happened?" There was a layer of anger in his voice.

"Oh yeah that happened to all of our digimon." Amelia explained.

"Well that's f*cking stupid!"

"Yeah, well complaining about it won't help." Amelia shrugged. "So just get over it."

"Get over it!" David nearly screamed.

"David, please calm down. I really don't want to do this on our first day." Sapiuntmon said to his partner.

David looked down at his partner and sighed. Then a huge smile spread across his face. "You're right, Sapiuntmon. I'm really happy to be here and get to know you all better." David's personality did a complete one-eighty flip.

"Aw great, another bipolar kid." Erik muttered.

"Shut it!" Elegon demanded.

"Nice come back, wuss."

"Oh and wuss is so clever?"

"He's got you there, Erik." Tsunomon said.

"whose side are you on?" Erik said angrily.

"What's going on with them?" Sapiuntmon asked.

"Beats me, they've going on like that since I got here." Daire explained.

"You two seriously need to take a chill pill." Upamon told them.

"Shut up!" They screamed in unison.

Finally the next boat pulled up. In this boat were three digimon and three humans.

The first human was fifteen and tall and had longish, ruffled black hair with teal high lights and dark brown eyes. He wore a black and red t-shirt with a black coat and silver scarf and dark jeans and worn sneakers. His partner was a humanoid digimon with a flame based appearance.

The next human was a boy about twelve and had black, untamed spiky hair and green eyes. In his ears were head phones which attached to an iPod in the pockets of his black jeans. Besides that he wore a green shirt with a silver jacket over it and white sneakers. His partner was a purple dragon digimon.

The third human was a girl and was fifteen. Her hair was brown and wavy and reached her waist while her eyes were bright green. She wore a black, long sleeved sweater with a white tank top underneath. Around her waist was a red belt. She also wore a jean skirt and black thigh highs with lace up boots. Her partner was a female, beast man, fox digimon.

As they crossed through the arch the flame humanoid became a roundish, metallic, land mine digimon covered in spikes and with red eyes.

The dragon digimon became a small, purple digimon whose body was similar to a tear drop and had two spikes on its back and fins on its sides. Its tip, bottom and side were gold colored.

The fox digimon became an In-Training very similar to Brutemon, but was yellow and more fox like with a thick fox tail.

The older boy raised an eyebrow at his digimon. "That's happened to all of us." Upamon said.

"It's really annoying." Tsunomon said irritated.

He nodded and quietly said, "Ok," before going off to the side, a few feet from Gwen, with his digimon in the crook of his arm. He nodded to Gwen who nodded back.

The girl muttered something under her breath that definitely wasn't English, maybe Italian. "My name's Luvenia Romano, and this is Viximon."

"Hello." Viximon greeted.

"No idea who that weirdo is, he refused to talk on the boat ride over here." She rolled her eyes at the quiet boy.

"His name is Shu, Shu Kiriyama. Right now I'm Chikurimon. Watch out,

I'll blow up if you tick me off." Chikurimon chuckled.

"Can we test that Erik?" Tsunomon asked.

"I'm into that." Phascomon jumped in.

Nick chuckled. "Knock it off Phascomon."

"We'll try it out later buddy, when we've got more room to run." Erik told Tsunomon.

The other boy forced a smile, "I'm Tsuna Maxus, but you can call me Zero. This is my partner Hopmon."

"Hi." Hopmon said to the group lightly.

"Wassup!" Upamon said."

Hopmon frowned, "Nothing...um, how are you?" Hopmon clearly felt awkward.

"I'm awesome! I'm really excited for this whole year."

"Yeah, it's gonna be really great." Elegon said, not at all lacking enthusiasm. "Damn it, how much longer do we have to wait?"

To answer his question the last boat pulled up. Two fifteen year olds, a boy and a girl, clearly twins, stepped off with three digimon. The two digimon who sat by the boy was a dog-like digimon and a pony-like digimon. The digimon by the girl was similar to a cat.

The boy was somewhat short and had peach colored skin. His royal purple hair reached the middle of his back and was kept in a pony tail by a violet-purple ribbon. His eyes were a red violet color. On his neck was a dark purple line that went from one side of his neck to the other. He wore a black t-shirt and blood red jacket half way zipped up, black jeans and black and maroon red boots.

"Jeez, and I thought demon boy was scary." Erik said.

The girl was a couple of inches shorter than her brother. Like her brother her hair was royal purple and it reached her shoulders, while her bangs were long enough to cover her eyes if she bowed. Her eyes were red violet like her brothers. She wore a white t-shirt with a royal purple, cat eared hoodie, chocolate brown jeans and white and royal purple tennis shoes. From her right wrist to her elbow was an armband white and purple striped.

The boy neared the arch, "Hey, I'm Kiba, and this is my sister, Keeva."

"Hi." Keeva gave a shy little wave while looking down.

"And these are our partners," He crossed the arch. Quickly the three shrunk down.

The wolfish one became a small, pup digimon that was all black except for on its pointy ears and tail where the tips were blood red. Also on his forehead, chest and front paws were the Digital Hazard Symbol. His hind legs and thighs were also blood red but his claws were pure black.

The pony one became a foal-like digimon that was white blue, small, and had a small, whitish-silver mane and tail and hooves.

The cat digimon shrank to a white ball of fluff with chocolate brown ears, a fluffy white tail with chocolate brown tip and big green eyes.

"Um, well right now they're Puppymon, Foalmon and Kitmon."

"Kiba, don't bother with these weaklings." Puppymon said harshly.

"Nice guy." Neumon said sarcastically.

"Hey don't worry about them degenerating, that happened to all of our digimon." Daire said. "I'm Daire, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Kiba offered his hand. Daire shook it with a smile.

"Oh and this is Upamon."

"Hiya! Your digimon's kind of a jerk."

"Upamon, don't be rude."

"No need to apologize, our mangy friend isn't really good company." Foalmon offered.

Keeva stood behind the five quietly, holding Kitmon. Brittany walked up to her. "Hi there." She said warmly. Keeva barely looked up. "My name's Brittany and this is Nyaromon."

"Hi." Nyaromon smiled widely.

After a moment or two Keeva finally said, "Um, hi."

"It's really nice to meet you." Kitmon said. "I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone."

"Do you two want to hang out tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Um," Keeva bit her lip in nervousness.

"She'd love to." Kiba butted in.

"Kiba!" Keeva snapped at her brother.

"It'll be really fun!" Kitmon said.

"Great! This year is gonna be really fun." Salamon said.

Caleb looked down the dirt road. "Hey guys, someone's coming."

They looked at the approaching figure, or figures. One was a sixteen year old boy who was tall, lean and thin. He wore a light blue t-shirt, khaki jeans and white and blue high tops. On top of his short brown hair was a blue and white cap. His eyes were a deep blue.

Next to him was a short, reptilian digimon wearing a beast coat which extended to claws and had a horn penetrating from his forehead.

"Hey, I'm Region Lance-Heart, one of headmasters, and this Gabumon."

"Hello."

"You're our group of noobs, huh? Not very impressive; you're all In-Trainings."

"Hey! That's this freaking islands fault! Get some god damn maintenance rather than complain!" Erik yelled.

Region rolled his eyes, "Oh calm down, I was just kidding. Anyway just follow me to the auditorium for orientation. Gabumon, take their bags please."

Gabumon went behind a bush and returned, pulling out a giant red wagon. "Just put your bags in here and I'll take them to orientation."

While most of the kids just put their bags in, but Daire was hesitant,

"Well you don't have to do that; I don't mind carrying my own bag."

"Oh it's no trouble at all, seriously. Ryan," Gabumon looked to his partner.

Ryan smiled and nodded before pulling out his digivice, a blue

X-Loader. The screen cut to a white background with yellow zeros and ones floating up the screen. Region moved his arm across his chest,

"Gabumon..." He swung his arm across and a beam of light, surrounded by circles, followed his digivice screen, "Digivolve!"

"Gabumon digivolve to..." His arms shot out and became large wolf paws, that same happened with his hind legs, his body grew and was like that of a large wolf, and finally his head became like a large wolf with scraggly parts between his ears, "Garurumon!"

Garurumon looked at Daire and Upamon. "Whoa...that is badass!" Upamon cried.

"Allow me to take that." Garurumon requested.

"Oh, uh, sure." He handed his bag to Garurumon who took it in his mouth.

Garurumon put the bag into the wagon and then flipped the handle on top of the bags. Region walked over and fastened a harness from the wagon and put it into Garurumon's mouth.

"I'll meet you there Garurumon."

"Umhm," Garurumon's voice was muffled. He ran off at an incredible speed, leaving the group to stare after him impressed.

"So, let's get going, shall we?" Region said. He started walking off down the dirt road. The group followed him.

After a few minutes of walking up the road they reached campus. It was like most school campuses: green lawns, benches, paths of concrete, the dormitory, a school store, and bleachers. What was interesting was what the people in those bleachers were watching.

A boy stood at one end at the midpoint of the arena, the bleachers behind him with two other students watching him. One of the student's digimon was the same as one of the two in the arena, and the others was like a human sized fairy wearing a skimpy outfit and visor.

The two digimon in the arena were a combat species dragon digimon and a less intimidating worm digimon. The dragon had a humanoid build but had a tail and blue skin with white at his stomach and mouth. He had a yellow V on his head and two yellow markings above his cheeks. This was the digimon identical to the one in the stands. The other was similar to a caterpillar and had a segmented body with points for climbing, two more points on its rear end with a black circle on that segment. His mouth was sideways and was more like pinchers with many points and he had two long antennae. In the direct center of his forehead was a symbol like an arrow with two points down beneath it.

The boy had a fierce look on his face, his eyes growing frustrated behind his purple tinted glasses. His angry eyes were violet and his hair was dyed dark purple. He wore a dark purple shirt with a light purple jacket over it and violet cargo pants and purple sneakers. This kid clearly had some sort of obsession with purple.

"C'mon show more power! You're being too soft!" The boy yelled.

"That's Bright Mitchel, he tends to freak out on his digimon while training." Region explained.

"Vee Punch!" The blue dragon spun his arms like a windmill and rapidly hit the worm digimon, pushing him towards the end of his side of the arena.

"His partners are Veemon and Wormmon, who are brothers. They seem to forget their relation in battle."

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon cried. A gleam of disturbing enjoyment sat in his eyes. He shot a thick web at Veemon, dragging the string at certain points across the field to limit his brother's movements.

"Vee Punch!" Veemon managed to break out with his attack.

"Damn it, neither of you are showing enough power!" He pulled out his digivice, a purple (big shocker) D-3. The screen glowed with power.

"Veemon digivolve to..."

"Wormmon digivolve to..."

"Centarumon!"

"Togemogumon!"

Centarumon was like a centaur, having a humanoid build from the waist up and a horse like appearance from the waist down. Across his body, rather than muscles, there were purple welts. His left arm was a metallic, five fingered claw with a chain and on that shoulder was a metallic shoulder pad. His head was helmeted and the hole in the helmet was T shaped. He had a paper thin, orange tail and a Gatling gun rather than a right hand.

Togemogumon was much smaller than the at least ten foot tall Centarumon, but larger than Wormmon. He was some-what similar to a mole with crystal shards making up his back. His shins were stone and bared the Symbol of Friendship on them.

"Hail Machine Gun!" Togemogumon cried. All of the hundreds of shards shot off his back and shot towards Centarumon.

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon shot a solar blast of energy from his hand-gun. It shot through the shards which dissipated into bits of data. The attack continued towards Togemogumon.

"C'mon guys, keep up!" Region called walking off.

The group tore their attention away from the battle of brothers and walked after the head master. As they walked past the dormitory they saw a young, emo looking boy hiding in the shadow while a much brighter girl stood in the sun and talked his ear off.

As they neared a large domed building, presumably the auditorium, they passed two girls, one thirteen and one fifteen. The fifteen year old girl said, "Hey Region." As she passed the group, her kendo warrior digimon following behind her. The other digimon was cat like.

The group walked past the four and into the auditorium. The sliding glass doors opened for them and they were greeted by a blast of refreshing cool air, which felt nice on the skin. The auditorium's floor was blue tiled and there was a concession stand at one side of the building. Next to that stand were Garurumon and the bags. Before the group were rows of brown, cushioned chairs and a stage stood right past that. On stage were four humans and their digimon.

Region went over to his partner and unfastened the harness. Garurumon shrunk back to Gabumon and the two walked up the stage. One boy, who was also sixteen like the rest of the head masters, walked forward with his partner. "Hey, my name is Danny Granger, lead head master here at Digimon Academy. This is my partner Dorumon." Danny wore a purple hoodie and white undershirt, jeans and running shoes. He was lean and muscular so clearly an athlete.

"Wassup, welcome to Digimon Academy." Dorumon said with a grin.

Dorumon was a purple and white, beast-dragon cross digimon with a red gem on his forehead.

"My mother, Yuan Wang, and my father, Nate Granger, were students here when they were kids and ended becoming excellent tamers. Some people might say the best." He gave a little wink at Dorumon, like that meant something.

Suddenly Region looked nervous, like Danny said something he shouldn't have. "Hey, that's nothing." Region changed the subject. "If you want to hear some real digital history listen to this. My fathers, Ryan Lance and Skylar Heart, were two of the original five founders and head masters of Digimon Academy." Erik looked like he wanted to make a comment- most likely a rude one- but decided better against it.

"Well so long as we're talking about history I'll share my story." One of the female headmasters said. She was slim and had red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a pink shirt and jeans and converse. "My name is Lily Prescott. My mother also came to this school, her name was Amy Prescott." Her face fell then. "My, uh...father also came here, his name was Tyler Death." Lily explained.

"He wasn't exactly a real father." Her plant-like partner said. "More like a sperm donor."

Lily laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce my partner, Palmon X."

"Just call me Palmon." Palmon X said.

"Guess I'll introduce myself next." Said a punk-looking girl. She had pure black hair, kept wild and spikey, and dark brown eyes. She wore black jeans, black boots, a white blouse and a leather jacket a little above waist length. She had a very slim build. "My name's Dillion Friese, daughter of old teachers Cel Friese and Jeff Lenon, and before you ask, no my mother and father are not separated my dad took my mom's last name." Dillion explained.

This time Erik did comment, "Pussy!" Everyone glared at him angrily.

"Spear Needle!" A giant, red spear shot towards Erik. He jumped up and it landed right between his legs. He and Tsunomon stared in horror. They and the rest of the group looked up to see the attacker. "Do not mock Lady Dillion's family! They are of noble people and highly respected throughout the Digital World." The digimon attacker was an undead knight digimon. He was the height of an adolescent and his chest armor had the appearance of a skull with red, swirling eyes. His helmet was like that of an average knight but had demonic horns on top and yellow glowing eyes peering out. On his back was a flowing black cape. His legs were short and stubbly but for hands and arms he had large, red spears, the same that sat at Erik's crotch currently.

"Relax SkullKnightmon, I can take this punk." Dillion said. Her words were cool and sharp like a dagger.

"Yeah, loosen up pally. You know Dillion can kick ass on her own."

Said Dillion's other partner. He was dog-like in appearance and white fur for most of his body but had a pink tail and ears and pink markings under his eyes.

"Well Labramon, just because she can 'kick ass' with her own skills does not mean we should not defend her honor. That is what a knight does."

"Yeah, whatever." Labramon rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess that just leaves me." Said the final head master. He was of average build and weight for his age and had flat brown hair with a few strands on his forehead and brown eyes. He wore a red, zip up hoodie and jeans with red and black sneakers. "My names Pyralis, and this is my partner Dracomon."

"Hey, just like my partner!" Hana cried.

Pyralis blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My partner is usually a Dracomon." Hana said.

"That's very unlikely." Pyralis' Dracomon said.

"Why?"

"Because Dracomon are an ancient digimon. There originally was only one and all of his descendants became the species Dramon digimon. There are very few Dracomon left and they are direct descendants of the original Dracomon. Except for me, but that's because my father, partner to one of the original headmasters, was from-" Pyralis hit Dracomon in the back of the head, "OW!"

"Shut it!" Pyralis cried. "You know we aren't supposed to talk about the Before Times." Pyralis said in a more hushed tone.

"Before times?" Caleb whispered to himself.

"Anyway," Danny stepped in, "Here's how we do things here at the academy. You stand up one at a time from right to left and front to back and state your name, present your digivice, and state your partners preferred form. Then come up to the stage and we'll give you your room key and other information. We'll start so you've got an idea. My name is Danny Granger, my digivice is a Pendulum X," He presented his red digivice, "And my partner is Dorumon."

Next was Region, "My name is Region Lance-Heart, my digivice is an

X-Loader," He presented his digivice, "And my partner is Gabumon."

Next Pyralis took his turn, "My name is Pyralis Flame, my digivice is a D-3," He presented his red and black digivice, "And my partner is Dracomon."

Then Dillion went, "My name is Dillion Friese, my digivice is a D-Power," She presented her black and silver digivice, "And my partners are SkullKnightmon and Labramon."

Finally it was Lily's turn, "My name is Lily Prescott, my digivice is a Digivice Data Link," Presented her orange and pink digivice, "And my partner is Palmon."

That's when Danny decided to get funny. He pointed his digivice towards Palmon X and the screen glowed. A sphere pulled away from her body with what looked like an X in it. Palmon's body changed and she was no longer an X-Antibody digimon. Then Danny pointed his digivice at Gabumon and he changed, the X-Antibody going into him and making him an X-Antibody digimon.

"Hey!" Both of them cried. Region and Lily tried to stifle their laughter.

"C'mon Danny, change them back." Region asked.

"Aw, ok," Danny did the reverse of what he had just done and fixed the two digimon. "Anyway, all kidding aside, you it's your turn." He pointed to Kiba.

Kiba stood, "My name is Kiba Inuzai, and my digivice is called a D-Cell." He presented his digivice. It looked like a navy blue razor phone with a camera and light blue and silver buttons. "My partners are Ponymon and Mangemon."

"Great, come up and get you're information." Danny said. Kiba walked towards the stage and Danny handed him a brown envelope with his room key and information.

"Thanks." Kiba walked off and gave a small wave to Keeva before continuing towards the bags. He grabbed his bag and left the auditorium with Foalmon and Puppymon resting on the bag.

Next to stand was Keeva. She looked really nervous and was hesitant to stand. "It's ok Keeva, just say the stuff and let's go." Kitmon encouraged.

Keeva stood. "My name is Keeva Inuzai, and my digivice is a D-Cell,"

She presented her D-Cell which was purple with white buttons, "And my partner is Kittenmon." She walked towards Danny, grabbed her envelope, grabbed her bags and ran out of the building after her brother.

Erik rolled his eyes at her shy personality. Next to be called was

Brittany. "My name is Brittany Jules, my digivice is a Digivice Data Link," She presented her yellow digivice, "And my partner is Salamon." She went up and grabbed her stuff. She got her bag and left.

Caleb was next. He raised his hand instead of standing however. "Um, my brother and I share our partner so do we have to do this together."

James rolled his eyes in frustration. He knew that because they shared a partner they would end up being stuck together but he wasn't looking forward to it, even if they had shared a room their whole lives.

"Yes, that would be easier." Danny agreed.

James stood up with Caleb and went through the routine. "My name is Caleb Finch."

"My name is James Finch." James seemed to lack enthusiasm.

"We both have a purple Digivice 01." They presented their digivices.

"And our partner is Candlemon." James said the last sentence. They walked to the stage, DemiMeramon floating by them, and got their information. They each got their bags and left.

Next to speak was Nick. "My name is Nick Farens, my digivice is an

X-Loader," He presented his purple X-Loader, "And my partner is

Phascomon." The head masters were a little confused why he was not an

In-Training, but decided to just pin it as a malfunction. He got his information and bag and left, Phascomon sticking out his tongue.

As he walked out another student walked in. He was of average height and weight for a thirteen year old and had dirty blonde hair kept in a pony tail that reached his shoulders. His skin was lightly tanned and he had hazel eyes. His shirt was black with gold trim and he had grayish black jeans and black and gold tennis shoes. He wore a gold pendant around his neck. "Sorry I'm late." The boy apologized.

Dillion frowned, "Samuel, I told you to be here at twelve."

"I know, I'm sorry." He apologized once again.

"Well since you're here you can go next. State your name, digivice and partner."

Samuel nodded, "My name is Samuel Hart, my digivice is a gold D-Cyber," He showed off his digivice, "And though he isn't here right now my partner is Penguinmon."

Dillion frowned but nodded, "Alright, I guess you can go."

"Thank you." Samuel nodded. He turned and left the building to return to where ever he had come from.

"Alright, now that that is settled, who's next?" Region asked.

Hana stood. "My name is Akahana 'Hana' Arakawa, and my digivice is a

D-3," She presented her digivice which was red with white grips, "And my partner is Dracomon." She smiled widely. She strode towards the stage where she took her envelope and walked off, Bebydomon on her shoulder. She grabbed her bag and exited.

Amelia stood, "My name is Amelia Ekaki, and my digivice is an Element-D." She presented her gear-like digivice. The screen took up the whole center and there were buttons with symbols on all the points. "My digimon is SemiStarmon." She walked over and grabbed her envelope, and then left grabbing her bag and Pickmon dancing on her shoulder.

Matt stood next, "My name is Matthew Ryder, and my digivice is a

D-Power," He presented his navy blue digivice with white circle, "And my partner is Valvumon." He walked over and took his envelope, grabbed his bag, and walked out with Brutemon under his arm.

Elegon stood, "My name's Elegon Laze and I'm really excited to be here!" Elegon said, earning chuckling from the remaining noobs. "My digivice is called the D-Wrist." He showed off his wrist digivice. It was all gray with a red gem in the center and points at either end with black lines on them. "My partner is Zenmon, and just to warn you all she can kick some serious ass."

"It's true." Neumon said smugly, but it was still adorable.

Elegon walked up and grabbed his envelope and ran off, quickly stopping to grab his bag and running out. The next to stand was Erik.

"Name's Erik Lamos," A few people snickered, "And the last person who made fun of my name I beat up using a bat!" That shut people up. "My digivice is a Digivice Burst," He presented his dark blue and orange digivice, "And my partner is Goblimon. Oh and in case any funny guys wanna mess with us he's got a big f*cking club." He went up and ripped the envelope from Danny, who stared at him with distaste. He grabbed his bag and exited with Tsunomon.

"Ok now that the asshole is gone, who's next?" Danny asked.

Some of the kids laughed at the asshole comment. Then Daire stood up, "My name is Daire Kennedy, my digivice is called a D-Quartz," He showed his watch-like digivice, "And my partner is Armadillomon."

"Heya!" Upamon cried.

Danny chuckled a little and gave Daire his envelope. "Thanks." Daire walked away and grabbed his bag. Next Luvenia stood.

"My name is Luvenia Romano, I have an original digivice," She showed off her digivice, "And my partner is Renamon." She took her envelope and grabbed her bag. She left the building and the next to stand was David.

"My name is David Anthony, my digivice is a D-3," He showed his white digivice with black grips, "And my partner is Dragemon." He grabbed his envelope and bag and left.

Next Shu stood, "My name is Shu Kiriyama, I have an X-Loader," He presented his red and yellow X-Loader, "And my partner is Flamemon." He grabbed his bag and envelope and left.

Finally stood Tsuna, "My name is Tsuna Maxus, but you can call me Zero, and my digivice is a D-Cyber," He presented his green D-Cyber, "And my partner is Monodramon, but he likes to be called Blast." He got his envelope and bag and left.

"Alright, that's everyone." Region said.

"How do you think they'll do this year?" Dillion asked.

"Guess we're gonna find out." Palmon X said.

**010101**

Daire, Upamon, Elegon and Neumon were in their room unpacking. "Man it's so great we're roommates." Daire told Elegon.

"I know, this is gonna be great! I bet you a thousand dollars nothing will ruin this day." Elegon responded.

Suddenly their door flew up. "Aw shit, I'm rooming with you two?" Erik said.

Neumon looked at Elegon from his bed, "You owe Daire a thousand bucks."

**Well everyone that's it, the first chapter of Digimon Academy Year 2: Digital Reboot. Even though it isn't the second year but years ahead in the future. Aw well. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it's mostly description. There's plenty of plot to come so stay tuned for the next installment of Digimon Academy! And don't worry I'll finish Academy soon, please don't be angry I started this prematurely. Oh and SuperGarurumon if I take too long to finish Academy just nag me a lot. It shouldn't take too long though since I'm already at the fight scene. Anyway,**

**Peace People!**


	2. An Awkward First Day

Samuel lied on his bed in his blue room. His single bed was at one side of the room and an ice locker was bolted in at the other side. At the end of the room was a desk and in the middle, but closer to the ice locker, was a trampoline.

Currently the trampoline was in use by a bird digimon that was plump and purple. His belly was white a d marked with strange markings and his wings were more arm like. His overall appearance was similar to a penguin.

The bird digimon hopped on his butt on trampoline, doing small flips in the air. "So...Sammy...how was...orientation?" He asked with each jump.

"A little embarrassing, I got there pretty late." Samuel admitted.

The digimon gave one last hard bounce on his butt and flipped in the air, landing on Samuel's stomach. This made Samuel gasp from the sudden impact. "Eh, don't let that get you down buddy! You're gonna make a ton of friends this year and they'll look back at it and laugh." The digimon had a warm smile.

Samuel gave off a weaker smile. "I wouldn't count on it, Penguinmon."

Penguinmon looked confused. "Why not?"

"I'm not exactly good with the whole 'friend' thing."

"What's so hard about it? To be a friend you just...be a friend." Penguinmon shrugged.

Samuel rubbed the top of Penguinmon's head. "Like how I am with you?"

"Yeah! Like how you are with me." Penguinmon agreed.

Samuel chuckled, "I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

"Same to you Sammy."

**010101**

Erik threw his bag on the right top bunk. "That's my bunk; got a problem with it- don't." Erik said. The four stared at him with disgust. Keep Tsunomon under his arm he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Where we going Erik?" Tsunomon asked.

"Gonna go watch that freak fight; it was a good one." Erik explained.

"Cool. Maybe we can get a fight in. I've been itching to beat someone down." Tsunomon said.

"If we can get you back to your rookie form." Erik promised. "F*cking island being a bitch." He began muttering.

They reached the arena and sat in the bleachers, Tsunomon in Erik's lap. Bright was no longer in the arena, instead there was the boy who was in the bleachers earlier with his Veemon and at the other end were another boy who appeared to be of both Japanese and Spanish descent and had a purple and white, child-looking dragon digimon. The girl who was in the stands earlier was still there with her digimon.

The partner of the Veemon was tall and had a slim build. His hair was messy and black and his eyes were a black color. He wore a black hoodie with a full length left sleeve and half length right sleeve and a white X in the upper left side corner. For lower portion clothes he wore dark jeans and black sneakers- this kid was worse than Bright. Around his neck were a pair of black and white headphones and on his right wrist was a wrist watch.

"Do it up, Vee!" The black dressed boy cried.

"You got it Drake! Vee Head Butt!" Veemon ran at the other dragon digimon, head first and arms back.

"Try and take me down, idiot!" The other dragon cried. "Jacked Hammer!" The dragon digimon swung his white-pawed arm into Veemon's forehead. Vee stumbled back two steps, and put his hand to his forehead in pain. Quickly the purple dragon performed a forward hand spring and brought down his elastic, hammer tail on Vee. Vee quickly realized that the hammer was going to smash him into the Digital World's crust and reacted. He took off at a sprint into the other dragon. His forehead slammed into the others back and he shot across the arena towards his partner.

The dragon lied on his stomach. He somewhat looked like Veemon but had a more round face with several spikes of hair behind his head and he wore a red shirt with wings coming from the back. On his tail was a ring.

"Gumdramon!" His partner cried. His partner was thirteen and had brown, spiked hair with red tips and his eyes were golden brown and his build was athletic. He wore a white, short sleeved shirt and blue, short sleeved hoodie. He wore brown cargo shorts with a belt, hidden by his shirt, with a digivice holder on it, and green and white sneakers. On his wrist were yellow wrist bands. He held a crimson X-Loader as opposed to how Drake held a green and gray D-3. "You're gonna get it now!" He ran at Vee.

"Is he really charging at a combat digimon?" The fairy-like digimon commented.

"Baka." The girl next to her said.

The digimon wore an outfit consisting of strips and big purple boots. She had bug-like wings and wore a visor and had long purple hair. The girl had purple hair also kepr in a pony tail and with bangs covering her forehead and had brown eyes. She wore a strapless white top with purple stripes and a skirt stopping at her knees and had two rivet belts.

"Wait, Trevor, stop you moron!" Gumdramon yelled, his hand reaching at him.

Vee cried, "Vee Punch!" Vee's arms spun in a windmill at Trevor.

However Trevor quickly pulled out a small memory card from a pocket on the holder. On the memory card was a picture of a digimon. "DigiMemory! Shoutmon!" A circle rose above his digivice and from that a metallic dragon digimon arose. It swung a large Mic at Vee and whacked him away. Trevor ran at Drake and hit him full force in the face.

"Ah, damn!" Drake swung his fist at Trevor's face and then kneed him in the gut.

"Gah!" Trevor fell to his knees.

Drake raised his fist again. "Take this suck-a! Ran-gum Break!" Gumdramon ran in, leapt off one leg, spun in the air and slammed his hammer tail in Drake's face. Drake fell on his ass and put his hand to his face and grunted in pain.

"Hopping Kick!" Veemon kicked Gumdramon in midair and sent him flying about nine yards away. Gumdramon grunted and slowly stood before hearing Vee cry, "Vee Head Butt!" He slammed his head into Gumdramon and he crashed into the ground. His form flickered, showing his weakness.

"Finish the fight!" Drake said quickly, blood coming from his nose with a big bruise above it.

"Vee Punch!" Vee's arms started spinning rapidly, hitting Gumdramon in rapid succession. With each hit he got weaker, until finally Vee stopped. Gumdramon's form flickered away and he shrunk into a small, purple creature with a round head and white face and scraggly ears, a scraggly tail and short, stubbly legs.

"Oh man, he degenerated to DemiGummon." Trevor said. "Quick, get back into the digivice." He raised his X-Loader and DemiGummon shot into it.

"Huh, that was sort-a badass." Tsunomon commented.

"Yeah, but we would've done better." Erik countered.

"Oh definitely, the fight wouldn't have lasted that long."

"Weaklings; any opponents we face better not be as lame as they are."

"Hey, why don't you shut up." The fairy digimon said.

"Hey, why don't you suck a-" Erik was cut off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you little imp." The girl said.

Erik sneered. "Whatever, I'm going to the lounge." He got up and left, heading back towards the dormitory building.

**010101**

A large motorcycle tore through a canyon area. Large rocks in odd formations littered across the area and dust flew out from behind the large motorcycle. In a side cart attached to the motorcycle were five small, impish digimon. They appeared to be wearing purple leotards but had white faces and large floppy ears and clawed feet. They wore four-fingered, red gloves and red scarves around their necks. While in the cart they shoved each other and laughed like idiots.

"Badda-Boom!" One flicked a flame from the tip of his finger at another. The one who the flame was flicked at began to freak out and pat the flame off of his head and the other four just laughed at him.

A large, Demon Lord digimon rode on the motorcycle. He smirked, _'Little brats…I love them." _The digimon wore leather, motorcycle gear with three spikes on his large boots and had a segmented tail. On his left arm a scarf like that of the little impish digimon was tied on. He wore a purple mash with several spikes on the top and an eye in the middle and then two more eyes at the average spots. Blonde, spiked hair came from the back of his head and two guns were strapped to his sides.

He revved his bike twice and shot across the dirt.

**010101**

Three enormous figures sat on the grass of a hilly area. One was a Holy Knight Digimon that was extremely similar to a centaur and had six legs. Despite being centaur-like he had a horse face. His armor was all red save for two spots on his legs that bared the Trait of Destiny. Coming from the back of his head was deep blue hair.

The next was a beautiful, female figure, godly in power. She was all white and blue in armor besides the pink scarf she wore. She wielded a long, two bladed staff with crescent moon symbols on each blade. On both side of her breast was large, blue crescents and she wore crescent moon shaped shin guards. Six poles grew from either side of her sides and her helmeted head had two prongs protruding from the top.

The third figure wore red, lion-based armor and had flames coming from all over his body and had flaming hair running down his back. On his back were two arches with a miniature sun between the two.

"Ah, it's so nice here. It's quiet and beautiful and peaceful, and just gives me a chance to escape." The female said, her voice calm and beautiful.

"I hear you sis, the sunset is beautiful." The lion-armored one agreed. He looked towards the orange sun, slowly falling behind a large mountain. Suddenly clouds formed around the large mountain and thunder boomed, blocking the sun. Two lightning bolts struck across the mountain in an X shape.

"Until that happens." The Holy Knight digimon commented.

"Looks like Jupitermon is calling for us." The lion-armored digimon explained.

"Ah yes, you're Olympus Twelve duties. We'll I should be heading back to the Round Table anyway; we're expecting GoldenRapidmon to be returning from his scouting mission today."

"Tell Estarimon I said hi." The female asked.

"Sure, I'll see you two later." He shook hands with the lion-armored digimon and hugged the female digimon.

The female took to the sky and flew across the hills towards the mountain and her brother ran after her. Their friend ran across the hills in the opposite direction.

**010101  
**

Erik wandered into the lounge and everyone either groaned or scowled when they saw him. "Oh great, are you following us around?" Elegon asked, disgust in his voice.

"Ha, you wish a big man like me would follow you around, huh Ellie?" Erik mocked.

"Don't make fun of him for being gay!" Neumon shouted.

"Damn it, I'm not gay!"

Erik busted out laughing. "Holy shit, you're black AND gay. The kids at my school would have a field day with you!" He continued his annoying laugh.

"I'm not gay! Just black!" Elegon screamed. "And it doesn't matter!"

Erik continued laughing, "Jesus, calm down Ellie."

"My name is Elegon!"

"Would you both please- shut-up!" Gwen screamed at both.

"These two are pretty stupid, Gwen." Batmon said, flapping above her lap.

"Shut your trap!" Neumon cried. Her cute voice caused everyone in the room to laugh. She scowled and Batmon stuck out his tongue.

"So, onto a different topic. Why'd everyone come to Digimon Academy anyway?" Hana asked.

"That's a dumb question; it's so I didn't have to go to human school anymore. Here I can put all my time into fighting." Erik said.

"You know they do teach us stuff." Caleb said matter-of-factly.

"Caleb, don't start anything with him." James said.

"James-"

"Caleb, please." James begged him.

Caleb wanted to retort, but quieted down. At first Erik was scowling, and then he smirked as an idea formed. "Wow Caleb, you're going to let him boss you around like that?" Erik said, mocked toned.

"No! James you can't-" Then Caleb calmed down a little. What caused the sudden change in demeanor was a mixture of James' glaring and realizing what Erik was doing. "Whatever Erik; I'm not stupid enough to fall for some cheap trick like that."

Erik's smile fell and he shrugged. "Whatever kid; sue me for trying to keep myself entertained."

"Entertaining yourself by getting others into fights is not something to be ok with." Nyaromon scowled at the strange-haired ass. Erik just shrugged again, not caring for the small digimon's opinion.

Babydmon was curled up in Hana's chest while she sat in a lounge chair. "Hey Hana, weren't we talking about the reasons we came to Academy?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, so what about the rest of you guys?" Hana asked the rest of the group.

"I came to make other tamer friends and have an adventure." Daire explained with a wide smile plastered on his face. Erik rolled his eyes at Daire's over happy attitude.

"That's why I came too." Elegon agreed.

"Aw, Ellie do you have a little crush on a big guy?" Erik teased, his voice mock lovey-dovey.

"I am _not _gay!" Elegon screamed at him.

"Adventure and meeting other tamers probably is why most tamers come here." Upamon said. "Plus it's better than human school."

"I like this kid." Neumon smiled at Upamon. Then she turned back to Erik and frowned. "So does being a jerk come naturally to you or do you have to work at it?"

"It aint hard to be a jerk to losers." Tsunomon spat.

"Oh great, our digimon hate each other as much as we do." Elegon said sarcastically.

"Oh come on guys, don't you think we could try being nice to each other?" Daire asked.

So the four looked at one another, and then turned back to Daire, "No." They all said as one. Daire sighed.

"Daire what did you seriously expect?" Upamon asked.

"Hana, why don't you tell them why you came?" Babydmon suggested.

"Alright." Hana agreed. "I came to get away from my home life. It was pretty crowded and the best thing about my life was digimon so I figured why not live my life full time with digimon."

"I hear that. Home lives are never any good. I had no problems leaving the human world." Erik said. Everyone was a little shocked something came out of Erik's mouth that wasn't offensive.

"So you don't miss your home at all?" Hana asked.

Erik laughed, "Like you my home life was a little too 'crowded'." Hana was now feeling empathic for Erik since they could relate. "So what about you wolf freak?" Her sympathy fell as he addressed Matt. Matt was lying on a love seat with Brutemon on his chest. "Why'd you come to the academy?"

Matt shrugged. "They've offered to accept me for a couple of years now, but I only decided to come this year because balancing digimon and my home live became too difficult."

"Wait, you've known your partner for years and you can't digivolve yet?" Matt nodded. Erik busted out laughing. "Wow, you suck! How'd you even survive this long?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I've survived years without Valvumon digivolving. What does that say about his strength?"

Immediately Erik shut up. He frowned and thought...and then smirked. "Well, I guess I'll have to see that for myself." He grinned wickedly at Matt who glared back at him. Matt stood and walked away, not even saying a word.

Suddenly Caleb realized something. "Hey where'd Brittany and Nyaromon go?"

"They left a few minutes ago to hang out with their roommates." James explained.

**010101**

Brittany sat on her single bed with Nyaromon on her lap. On the bed across from her were Keeva and Kitmon.

"So what do you want to do?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, let's go explore the campus!" Kitmon cried. "Wouldn't that be fun Keeva?"

"Oh, um, yeah. We can do that Kitmon, if Brittany and Nyaromon want to."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Brittany agreed.

"Let's go." Nyaromon said.

So the girls stood and walked out of the dormitory. They walked across the paved path and the digital sun beat down them warming their skin. A light breeze blew through and moved the perfectly green grass. They walked off down the path and took a left. After following that path for several moments they reached the school store. It was a two story, brown building with an arched roof and sliding glass doors.

"Oh cool, it's a lot bigger than I expected. Do you guys want to go check it out?" Brittany asked.

"Definitely." Nyaromon agreed.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Kitmon hopped excitedly in Keeva's arms.

"Do you want to go, Keeva?" Brittany asked.

"Oh," Keeva's smile grew a little, "Ok yeah, that sounds fun."

So they walked inside and a refreshing blast of cool air hit them. The bottom floor had mostly clothes, trinkets, digimon cards and DigiMemories and clothes.

"This is so cool!" Kitmon leapt out of Keeva's arms and landed in a pile of clothes.

Brittany, Nyaromon and Keeva all spread out across the store. Keeva walked towards a shelf that had little digimon key chains on it. While she was inspecting a key chain with yellow, T-Rex like digimon it, her digivice started beeping.

She took it out of her pocket. A light female voice spoke from it. "Digivolution in progress," On the screen was an image of Kitmon's previous form and above it was the name: Kittenmon.

Keeva looked towards the clothes pile. After a moment the clothes started ruffling and a digimon's head shot up. Kittenmon shook the clothes away and crawled out of the pile. "Keeva look, I'm back to my rookie form." Kittenmon was roughly the size of a larger lion cub. She was all white with brown ears and paws and bright red claws. Matching her body was long tail with chocolate brown spots. Other similar spots appeared on various spots on her body like her head, chest, thighs, etc; Her nose was dark blue and her mouth was full of pearly white fangs. Between her shoulder blades and on her neck were small, blue spikes. She wore a silver collar with sapphire spheres studded on it and in the center of the collar was three spheres in a triangle and lines connected each.

"Oh that's great Kittenmon." Keeva said.

"Check it out," Brittany said getting their attention. She stood by a shelf full of cards. "Nyaromon is back to Salamon too."

"I guess everyone is digivolving back to their regular forms." Salamon noted.

That's when Keeva frowned. "Everyone's digivolving...even Tsunomon, who Erik claims carries a big club."

The four girls realized the trouble quickly and ran back to the dormitory.

**010101**

"Black Out!" Zenmon cried. Zenmon was Neumon's rookie form. She was purple and had a sun and crescent moon mark on her chest, pure black ears, and white, glove-like hands. One of her eyes was white and the other was black.

From her ears she shot black orbs a much larger, Oni digimon. He was green and humanoid with a long face and fang sticking out and on his head was a tall, red Mohawk. It wore a brown leather vest and shorts a carried 'a big f*cking club'.

He raised his arm to his face in defense and took the onslaught of attacks. He quickly retaliated by crying, "Gobli Bomb!" In his hand a ball of flame formed and he tossed it at Zenmon. It hit her chest and exploded forcing her back into her partner's arms.

"Zenmon, you ok?" Elegon asked.

"Peachy- No I'm not ok!" Zenmon screamed at him.

"You don't need to scream!" He screamed back.

"Yo, Ellie and bunny-turd." Erik said tauntingly. They looked up to see Erik and Goblimon right above them. "Hate to interrupt but I think Goblimon has something to say to you."

"Gobli Strike!" Goblimon swung his club down and the two prepared for impact. Suddenly a hand grabbed the club, stopping it- a black and hand to be precise.

A digimon that looked exactly like a Veemon but was all black stood there. He tossed the club back at Goblimon and it slammed into his face, forcing him backwards.

"Picking fights on your first day." Came a very dry voice. It sounded more like an observation than comment or disapproval. "That seems smart." Even though he was being sarcastic you couldn't tell by his tone. He was the emo looking boy from earlier and standing behind him were the rainbow girl and her plant-reptile digimon. The emo boy had pure black hair and eyes and had skull stud earrings. He wore a black sweat shirt with a crude picture of a skull on it and wore a black t-shirt underneath. His jeans were black and the only thing not a hundred percent black were his sneakers and on the white were blood red drawings of blood and skulls. "BlackVeemon satisfy him."

"Kaiser Fist!" His fist slightly glowed black and he slammed it into Goblimon's chest. He fell back onto his butt. "Kaiser Barrage!" BlackVeemon repeatedly slammed his fist into Goblimon. Erik tried ripping Goblimon from the onslaught and BlackVeemon started to pummel him as well. "Vee Head Butt!" He slammed his head into Goblimon's and he crashed into Erik, causing them both to fly a few feet back.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Erik asked.

"He's keeping up his reputation." The plant-reptile explained. She was mostly reptilian but had root based feet and plant-like hands and her head looked like a closed flower.

"People call him 'The Dark Hero'." The girl said. She wore a toga-like dress that almost looked like it was weaved from a rainbow. Her eyes kept changing colors of the rainbow from purple, to red, to blue and so on. Her hair was bright orange and bouncy and reached her lower back. She wore flip flops and carried a large handbag with a rainbow pattern and carried way too many things to count. "He got that title after becoming The Dark Warrior's side kick." The girl teased.

"Please don't call me that Mina." 'The Dark Hero' begged.

"Aw, you're a little side kick." Erik mocked. "That's adorable." He began speaking in a baby voice.

"If you are trying to get me mad you are wasting your breath. I kill things that make me mad." His tone was dry but you could tell he wasn't joking around. If you crossed him count your breaths, because they may be your final. Erik's grin wavered, sensing this.

"Oh Mishuro calm down already." Mina said. "God if you weren't bad enough last year you've gone into over kill freak mode ever since you met Dev-"

"Mina." Mishuro warned.

Mina shut up abruptly. "Ops, sorry."

"Wait, what happened?" Elegon asked confused.

"Forget it. Oh and you," BlackVeemon pointed at Erik, "Don't start any more shit, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll make that promise." The sarcasm in Erik's voice prominent.

"Erik why are we wasting our time with them anyway? Shouldn't we be going after our real target?" Goblimon asked.

"Good point Goblimon; let's go find Wolf Freak." So the two stood and walked off down the paved path towards the dormitory. "Don't wait up Ellie."

"Elegon can I please hurt him in his sleep?" Zenmon asked.

"If I don't beat you to it." Elegon promised.

Brittany, Salamon, Keeva and Kittenmon ran over from the school store and James, Caleb and Candlemon ran past Erik trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Brittany asked Elegon and Zenmon.

"Yeah, we ran into Erik at the wrong moment was all." Elegon explained. "Next time we'll bring him down!"

"That punk is gonna get creamed." Zenmon agreed.

"Oh, I guess I should thank you guys, huh?" Elegon turned towards Mishuro and BlackVeemon but his face became shocked when he saw they weren't there. "What the hell?"

"Mishuro's got a bad habit of disappearing after a save." Mina explained. "We should go find him. We'll see you later." Mina and Floramon ran off to find their friends.

"Um, I'll see you later Brittany; I'm going to go find my brother." Keeva said quietly.

"Kay, see you Keeva, later Kittenmon." Brittany said as the two girls ran off.

"Later, Bye," James and Caleb said as she ran off. She said nothing and just kept going.

"She doesn't like to talk." Candlemon noticed.

"She's just shy Candlemon." Salamon explained. "It's no big thing."

"Oh ok."

"So how's rooming with her?" James asked his friend.

"Pretty good; she's a really nice girl." Brittany explained.

"Hey shouldn't we go find Matt and Brutemon?" Caleb asked.

"Why?" James responded.

"Uh, because Erik is going after him with a club wielding hulk, that's why." Caleb said condescendingly.

James got angry for a brief moment before hearing what Caleb was saying. "Wolf Freak…shit! Let's go!" So they ran off towards the dormitory to find the loner and his wolf.

**010101**

Matt was by a vending machine with Valvumon taking out a soda. Valvumon was about three feet tall and was essentially a werewolf. He wore baggy, black jeans and black fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles. Over his left eye was an eye patch.

Erik and Goblimon walked down the hall in their direction. Matt sneered and Valvumon growled as they approached. "What's going on Wolf Freak?"

"What do you want Lamos?" Matt asked, distaste in his voice clear and loud as a bell.

"Here's the deal, now that our digimon are back to their rookie forms we're gonna fight. Tonight. Got it?"

"Not interested." Valvumon responded.

"Oh you bet your ass you're interested." Goblimon screeched. "Or we'll hunt you down and make you interested."  
"Witty comeback." Valvumon said plainly.

"Be at the Inner Arena tonight after dinner. We checked it out earlier and there's plenty of seats for everyone to watch." Erik explained.

Matt looked to his werewolf partner. They gave a nod of understanding to each other. "We'll be there." Matt agreed.

"Great." Erik grinned. "See you tonight." Goblimon smacked his club into his hand twice for emphasis on their fight and then they walked off.

"Why do I get the feeling our first day isn't as much fun as others?" Matt asked.

**010101**

So at dinner that night the whole school was in the Food Court/Cafeteria. It had several kinds of food places, vending machines and such else all around and over thirty tables for people to sit and eat.

At one table sat Erik and Goblimon and who were grinning widely at Matt and Valvumon, who were at the other end of the table. At another table sat Brittany, Salamon on the table, James, Caleb, Candlemon, Keeva, Kittenmon who sat on her lap, Kiba, Ponymon and Mangemon. As Kittenmon was about to eat some noodles Mangemon jumped on the table and knocked the bowl away.

"Hey!" Kittenmon cried. Mangemon busted out laughing at her.

Mangemon was as large as a German Sheppard and was covered in black, mangy fur. He had long, shining black nails that were thick and sharp. His eyes were blood red and he bared the Digital Hazard symbol on his forehead.

"Mangemon leave her alone!" Kiba commanded.

"Oh shut up Kiba!" Mangemon cried and then took a swipe at his face. Three deep cuts were spread across his face.

"Mangemon!" Ponymon yelled at Mangemon. Ponymon was very much like Foalmon but was much larger, only a little smaller than an actual pony. On his chest, back and legs were feather designs surrounded by fire designs. His eyes were a sky blue. Ponymon stood on his hind legs and swept his hoof across Mangemon's face, causing him to fall off the table. As Mangemon got back to his feet an energy whip hit him in the face. He took a step back.

"Damn it Mangemon get into the D-Cell now." Kiba scanned Mangemon and he broke down into data which went into the digivice.

"So…what's up with your digimon?" James asked.

Kiba was quiet for a moment before quickly answering, "It's a long story."

"Is anyone else wondering why Matt is sitting so close to Erik?" Brittany noticed.

Kiba shrugged, "Know thy enemy."

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious?" Caleb asked.

Everyone stared at him with blank faces- except for James who was already growing angry from Caleb's keen perspective. "I don't think it's obvious Caleb." Candlemon said innocently.

"Erik is already the most hated guy in school and he's been here less than eight hours. NO ONE wants to be anywhere near him, and I think Matt's made it pretty obvious he's a loner." Some of the group gave small nods in agreement.

James growled, "We haven't really gotten to know him very well, Caleb."

"Trust me James he's a loner, and that's why he's sitting with Erik, to keep people away from him. Otherwise people would swarm him about the fight."

"That makes sense." Salamon raised a paw to her face.

"You're very observant Master Finch." Ponymon said.

This made James blow his top. "Hey, if anyone is _'Master Finch'_ it's me!" Brittany and Salamon glared at him while Kiba, Keeva, Ponymon and Kittenmon stared at him shocked and Candlemon's eyes watered. "Uh, sorry." James said.

At that moment Region walked in with Gabumon. "Attention everyone!" Region called. The whole cafeteria turned towards him. "All Noobs report to the Health Station after dinner for your digimon's physicals. We'll use these physicals to determine the best sleeping conditions for your digimon." Region explained. This caused a large portion of the digimon to cheer.

As Region left Erik glared at Matt and mouthed the words _"after the physical'_. Matt nodded in agreement.

**010101**

So afterwards the noobs walked into the Health Station. The first to show were Tsuna and Blast. Blast was a purple, dragon digimon with wings attached to his arms and a somewhat humanoid build and his head was tipped gold.

They were directed to a room with a strange machine that was very similar to one of the scanners of an air port. Standing by said machine was a tall, dark haired boy wearing a pair of glasses, lab coat, jeans and t-shirt. Standing by his side was a digimon that looked like a cartoon of a dog with long limbs and a D on his chest.

"Hey, I'm Ren Sukachi and this is my partner Doggymon. If you'll just sit on this conveyor the machine will read your data and decide your best sleeping conditions. This will cause you to revert to your fresh form for a short period."

"How short?" Tsuna asked.

"Roughly ten minutes."

"Oh alright. Blast you ok with this?" Tsuna asked.

Blast was already on the conveyor. "Yeah let's get this over with. I want to see the fight." Ren raised an eyebrow but then shrugged it off. Blast went through the scanner and he reverted to his fresh form. It was very similar to his rookie form's head but was smaller and had two smaller spikes on his lower portion. He came out the other side and Tsuna picked him up.

"Alright, according to this he'd best be suited to having his own bed." Ren explained.

"Great, let's get going." Tsuna grabbed his partner and ran out of the room and the next Noob walked in.

It was Shu and Flamemon. Ren went through the whole thing again and Flamemon sat cross-legged on the conveyor. As he passed through the scanner he shrank to a digimon that was basically a bomb with a string running from the top of his head. After getting his reading he left and the next kid walked in.

Elegon and Zenmon walked in and went through the whole thing. Zenmon went through and regressed to a small, purple ball with a point on top. He grabbed her and ran out.

So next walked in Daire and Armadillomon who became a small ball with a long, flat horn. He picked up his digimon and left. Next walked in Luvenia and Renamon who became a small yellow ball with a long fox tail. They then left. Next was Matt and Valvumon and he became a small, gray digimon with slanted yellow eyes and a fang sticking from his mouth. They then left for their fight. Nick walked in with Phascomon. Just like with entering the island Phascomon didn't degenerate. Ren was confused but Nick just shrugged. He was still able to get a reading though and he left right after. Next was Amelia and SemiStarmon and he became a small and squishier version of Pickmon. Hana walked in with Dracomon who then became a small, round dragon with very tiny wings and horns. They got a reading and left.

Kiba and Keeva walked in with their partners next. Kittenmon and Ponymon became Kitmon and Foalmon again but Mangemon became a small blob with the Digital Hazard symbol on his forehead and had floppy ears and a tail that were tipped blood red. Two fangs stuck out of his mouth. After going through the scanner Ren gave them a reading.

"Um, this is strange. Mangemon apparently should be kept in a large, metal cage."

"Doesn't surprise me." Kiba admitted, causing Mangemon's fresh form to growl.

"Well Ponymon will be fine by the foot of your bed and Kittenmon would be best off on your chest."

"Alright, thanks." So they left with their digimon to watch the fight.

Gwen walked in with Dracmon who went through the scanner and became a small, jelly fish-like digimon with one eye.

"Alright, it looks like he'd be most comfortable in a very dark room with a king sized bed."

Gwen shrugged and left with her digimon. Next walked in David and Dragemon who became a small, coal-like digimon. They got their reading and left. James and Caleb walked in with Candlemon who became a small, smoke cloud with a flaming tip. They got their reading and left. Then came in Brittany and Salamon who became a digimon identical to Dragemon's fresh form but was snow white. Finally walked in Erik and Goblimon who became a red blob with three round bumps on his head. After getting their reading they ran to the Inner Arena for their fight.

**010101**

By the time everyone got there, their digimon had digivolved back to their rookie forms. Standing at either end of the arena were Erik and Goblimon and Matt and Valvumon. Tension was heavy, and everyone watched in anticipation from the stands. This was sure to be a long and intense fight.

"Gobli Bomb!" Goblimon cried. He threw his flaming attack at the two.

In response Matt side-stepped and Valvumon jumped clear across the arena and landed right in front of Goblimon. Goblimon was stunned for a brief second and in that second Valvumon slammed his fist into Goblimon who stumbled back. Valvumon kicked upwards into his stomach and Goblimon fell to his knees. Valvumon punched Goblimon in the face and he flew back, right past Erik.

The whole time this happened Erik stared stunned, and was unaware that Matt had quickly run up to him. This made the fist connecting with his face all the more shocking and painful.

"DigiModify…" In a black screen Matt caught a digimon card and slid through his D-Power. The card showed a picture of a full moon on it. "Night Sky Activate!" Suddenly the roof above them disappeared and the full moon shone down on Valvumon.

He walked over to Goblimon who was leaning on his elbows. Goblimon noticed him and dropped his jaw in fear. "Full Moon Fist!" A sphere of light surrounded Valvumon's hand and he slammed it into Goblimon's face.

Goblimon fell back to the ground, his head bouncing quickly before finally landing, and he passed out. He degenerated back to Tsunomon who grunted in his unconscious state. Everyone in the arena stared shocked at the events before them.

**Hey guys. I hope this chapter was ok. I know it was pretty awkward at a few points but the characters personalities clashed a lot. I'll try to work on that in two chapters. Next Chapter is all about the antagonists of the story. I hope you enjoy that and I hope this chapter was better than I expect it to be. So be ready for some serious antagonist action and the character introduction of Patrick Kubar and his partners next time on Digimon Academy!**

Peace People! 


	3. The Antagonist Make Their Mark

_**(Digimon Academy, Inner Arena, 830 PM)**_

After the fight had ended Erik stared at Matt with extreme anger. His anger was growing and boiling inside of him. He stood and walked over to Matt, trying to look down on him. His face flushed with red as if lava was going to leak out of his skin like the cracks in a volcano. He opened his mouth to scream, to thrash, to attack, but nothing came out.

_"I was weak…I was defeated. Goblimon is going to be so angry at me. Whatever, he was just as weak. Alright, no more fighting until we both get stronger." _"Alright everyone listen up. I won't be fighting anyone for a while. Don't ask me to fight and don't bother me." Erik picked up Tsunomon and walked away with his partner.

"That was pathetic." Gwen said.

"They sucked, but that Matt guy was pretty badass." Dracmon admitted. Dracmon was small and demonic. He had an odd, black head with a red and green eye painted on and a red and green eye in each hand. He had pale skin and sharp fangs. His nails were long and sharp and he had spikes on his shoes. He had wings wrapped around him that were held together by an amulet. He wore black pants and around one wrist was a wrist band and the other was a wrap.

"Yeah, I guess so. We should keep an eye on them."

_"Just like dad wanted."_

**010101_ **_**(Unknown Location, 830 PM)**_

A large demon beast digimon stood in darkness. He was centauric as his top portion was humanoid and his lower portion was…well not. His top portion had a three pronged face mask with gold hair coming from the back. He had wings like Dracmon that folded over as a collar. His body, like his lower portion, was covered in rust red hair and around his arms and towards his lower stomach were red wraps. Before his body switched to his beast half he was wrapped in leather belts. His lower portion was massive and had four toed claws. On either side were monstrous mouths like eyeless sharks.

_"Excellent my son, you are doing just as I have asked. Keep an eye on this new generation, and they'll keep an eye on the rest of the goings on of the Digital World. Be wary though, they may be our biggest threat."_

**010101_ **_**(Unknown Location, Cave Area, 9 O' Clock PM)**_

A human girl stared into a reflective pool which showed the moon from the hole in the ceiling. Flying around her were purple beast with no eyes and gaping mouths. They had tails and fins that were similar. The girl herself was fifteen, had jet black hair in a pony tail and reflective purple eyes. Her lips shined with purple lip stick. She wore a low cut, blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket and dark blue ripped jeans. Her skin was lightly tanned and she wore black hiker's boots.

Behind her were two digimon. On was extremely similar to Gabumon but had a black Garurumon pelt rather than a regular one and had pale white skin with yellow markings on his body.

The other was extremely similar to the digimon on the key chain that Keeva had been looking at earlier. However he was all black rather than yellow like the key chain.

"Lessa," A deep voice called for the girl. The girl turned to see a very large, vampiric digimon walking towards her. He was all dark and regal. Coming from his armored back were two large wings and each forepart of his body was skinny but led to a normal sized body part that was covered in spikes. His chest and stomach were reminisant to that of a vampire.

"Yes NeoVamdemon?" Lessa asked.

"I'm afraid we have a problem. A small pathetic group has been causing trouble for us. The group calls themselves the Evil Masters. They were started by that emo freak Devimon during a time when he kept the guise of Apokarimon, but decided he was too weak to follow so they separated and formed their own group."

"What threat are they to us? Are they really powerful?" Lessa asked the question but it caused the tyrannosaur to grin and slam his claw into the other,

"No, not very, especially in comparison to us." This caused him to frown. "They have been getting in our way. They occupy area we have claimed as ours and have harassed and tortured our armies. Go with Black Sun and Shadows and take them down. They are mega levels so I suggest going after the weakest first. His name is Puppetmon and he is currently in a meeting with his fellow members."

"So the best course of action is to hide until the others leave and then attack." The Garurumon pelted digimon, identified as 'Shadows' decided.

"Ah come on Dura, can't we just strike them all down?" The reptile asked.

"Two rookies and a human against four mega levels is not a very good plan, Novos." Dura explained.

"Aw, fine." Novos pouted.

"I don't mind waiting; gives us an opportunity to mess with our opponent." Lessa grinned an evil grin.

"I knew I could count on you. Zamielmon will be appreciative; Puppetmon is his armies' tormentor. I'm afraid we'll have to save our armies last. His name is Piedmon and he is actually rather strong. Hopefully defeating his underlings will give you enough practice and strength to defeat him."

"It's understood Lord NeoVamdemon. Come on Novos and Dura." Lessa said guiding her partners away from the cave.

**010101_ **_**(Unknown Location, Forest Area, not far from the Cave, 910 PM)**_

Four figures of immense power sat in a clearing. The full moon was bright enough to illuminate them and the area surrounding them, however it was dark enough at the edges for others to hide around them. This problem was taken care of by their power scaring off any nearby digimon. They did not have this affect on Lessa, Novos or Dura.

The most powerful figure spoke first. "Welcome my Masters of Evil. I thank Puppetmon for using his domain to hold our meeting."

The marionette being laughed and bowed. "Just no breaking my toys." Puppetmon demanded. Puppetmon was the smallest, about the size of a human adolescent. He was just as his name implied, a puppet, a very _powerful_puppet, though still the weakest of the group. He wore a blue outfit that revealed most of his wooden body and on his back was a large marionette controller with red wires connecting to his gloved hands and feet. In his hands was a large, bullet filled hammer.

"We will try to resist Puppetmon." The powerful being said. He was a demon man digimon and if you're afraid of clowns you wouldn't want to meet him. He wore a classic, horrific clown outfit and a face mask. On his back were four swords with hilts each shaped like a different playing card. Orange hair shot from the back of his head and on his side was a blue stuffed bear. "Now I have called a meeting because it has come to my attention that the Big Death-Stars have found us as a threat. They plan to destroy us. At the same time The Olympus Twelve and Royal Knights have also been active and the Sovereign have sent some of the Deva to keep a look out for threats. My plan is to take out one threat at a time."

"It seems to be the best plan of action, but where should we start?" A large, serpentine figure asked from a deep watering hole by the clearing. He was all metallic with two tails splitting off from his body, a canon on his nose and blue hair coming from his helm. Several fins came from various parts of his body. "Clearly not the Big Death-Stars, with their armies and full team they are too strong."

"Agreed MetalSeadramon, we'll handle them later, and so long as we keep weakening their armies in the process of our conquest they'll be easy targets later. Our first target should be the weakest group. The Olympus Twelve are missing Merukimon which has weakened them, however at the same time he is known for his speed and could attack us at any moment."

"Are those idiots even aware of his absence?" The largest asked. He was a metallic digimon made up of the synchronization of several cyborg digimon. His right arm was a claw and his other was a trident claw and on his back were two enormous canons.

"No Machinedramon, they are not aware of this yet. I suspect they will figure it soon though and one of two possibilities will happen. Either they will be distracted in searching for him or they will heighten their defenses and be even more ready to attack us. Due to Merukimon's nature I suspect the latter. They Royal Knights are also missing members. Several years ago Leopardmon was defeated in battle. It is unknown to most as to what happened to her. At the same time Crusadermon has been dodgy and has been spying on Digimon Academy. I am unaware why but I don't really consider the tamers a threat."

"They're playthings at most." Puppetmon agreed.

"I couldn't agree with you more Puppetmon. And of course their biggest fault is they are still missing their former leader Alphamon. Wherever he is he has left his team weak. However with Omegamon leading the team remains strong. The weakest is truly the Deva. They are only ultimate levels and Azulongmon sent Mihiramon away several years ago. I suspect to a tamer which would of course weaken him."

"Not to be nitpicky Piedmon, but wouldn't they be digidestined technically?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"It does not matter MetalSeadramon, in the end they are all just weak humans. I never understood why those groups have depended on humans."

"Some believe that the Royal Knights once had human members and the Olympus Twelve once had tamers of their own." MetalSeadramon explained.

"Then they are weaker than I thought." Piedmon decided. "Well anyway, given our current situation I say we destroy the Deva first. Are we all in agreement?" Piedmon asked. The group agreed and the meeting adjourned. "Well goodbye all. Go find the Deva and destroy them. Soon the Digital World shall be ours." Piedmon faded in shadow, MetalSeadramon sank into the water, Machinedramon walked away, taking down trees with him, and Puppetmon just walked in the opposite direction, spinning his hammer.

As he walked a shadow suddenly attacked him. "Crush Nail!" An icy claw stuck across his face. Puppetmon turned towards his attacker by he had disappeared into the shadows.

"Whose there?" Puppetmon screamed in rage.

There was no response. So Puppetmon growled and continued onward. "Pepper Breath!" Novos came from nowhere and shot several balls of green flame, head on, at Puppetmon. Puppetmon backed away and then his nose was met with Novos' claw. The nose snapped a little and Puppetmon screamed,

"Drill Nose!" His nose rotated but then snapped off and flew away.

"Pepper Breath!" Novos shot more balls of flame at Puppetmon who backed away.

He growled and then screamed, "Die you little brat! Bullet Hammer!" He prepared to slam his hammer down.

At that exact moment a beeping sound was heard. "BlackAgumon digivolve to…BlackGreymon!" BlackGreymon was roughly twenty feet tall and a tyrannosaurus like digimon. He was all blue with black stripes and a black leather helmet with sharp horns at his nose and sides. He merely kicked Puppetmon away and he crashed into a tree.

"Ha, you think you can defeat me? A mere champion? I don't know how you digivolved but I doubt you can do it again."

"He digivolved because of me." Lessa stepped out from the shadows. "And you're right he can't digivolve again, but he won't need to. Oh and he may be a champion, but there's strength in numbers."

This confused Puppetmon for a moment, before hearing, "Chaos Blaster!" Red ice flame rushed at him and caused him to fall over. Before he could stand a large, black paw was on his chest. What was once Dura of the Shadows was now exactly like Garurumon but had a different stripe pattern and pure black nails. "I wouldn't move if I were you." Dura threatened.

"Is this all you got?" Puppetmon asked.

"No, I've got a gift from Lord NeoVamdemon to help us." Lessa explained. She walked over and touched Puppetmon's head. Suddenly his eyes widened in fear as flashbacks shot through his mind.

_(Flash Back)_

A digiegg sat in a dead forest of weak and dying trees. The ground was all dirt and sand. The digiegg cracked and hatched and out came a small, green digimon with a large leaf over his head. It looked around the desolate wasteland and began to cry.

_(Flash Back)_

The digimon was now an In-Training level in a green and life filled forest. He was green and spiky and had a leaf for a tail. He was smiling and happy. Suddenly a digimon like the key chain Keeva was looking at came up to him and kicked him. He shot a few fire balls at the poor In-Training and caused him to cry and hop away.

_(Flash Back)_

Now in his rookie form he was a large mushroom digimon wearing pink boots and gloves with a skull and cross bones. He walked through a still life filled forest until three more tyrannosaur digimon came at him and attacked. He lit on fire and ran away into his old, death filled home.

_(Flash Back)_

Now at his champion level he was much like the trees around him, but thicker, still hollow though. He wandered his home alone, and sad.

_(Flash Back)_

He was now an ultimate and a much larger tree with foliage and cherries. He walked back into the life filled forest, sick of being so weak and alone. Then he was attacked by a very large cyborg, dragon digimon. A missile was launched at him and he exploded into broken parts.

_(Flash Back)_

Years later an adult human hacked his way into the Digital World. He recovered the broken data and rebuilt it into Puppetmon. Puppetmon then attacked and deleted the human and wandered. Angry and alone he decided he was too weak and with this new form he would be more powerful than any other digimon. He felt this goal could be accomplished by joining the famed enigma 'The Warrior of Darkness' but then realized it was not what he wanted. He didn't want to help digimon, he would much rather cause pain. So Piedmon separated from Apokarimon and the rest followed him.

_(Reality)_

Now here he was, broken once again. This time though there was no recovery. He collapsed, lifeless…broken.

"Destroy him now Novos." Lessa commanded.

Dura backed away and Novos cried, "Nova Blast!" Novos shot a green ball of flame and it destroyed Puppetmon, who erupted into unrecoverable data.

"Well that's taken care of." Dura said.

"We'll let's get back to the cave guys." Lessa said. So she and her partners turned and left back to their lair.

**010101_ **_**(A dark computer room)**_

A girl maybe fourteen years old sat by her computer. The girl had gray eyes and blonde hair split into two pony tails. The room was dark and the only illumination came from the computer screen. The girls eyes were fluttering, indicating she'd just woken up.

She yawned, "Guess mom turned the lights out." Her yawn made her words hard to understand. "I should check out the global peace site; see how the food to Ethiopia project is coming." As she moved the mouse to get rid of her screen saver she noticed something was wrong. Not only was the screensaver not going away but it wasn't her screen saver, it was a series of ones and zeros- Binary Code. "Oh no, did it break?" Suddenly the computer screen blasted light. She raised her arms in defense as she felt herself pulled in.

When she awoke she was immediately filled with fear. The sky was insuperably black and the ground was wasteland.

The girl slowly stood and slowly turned, shivering from fear. After doing a full three-sixty turn she saw a large shadow before her. This stopped her dead in her tracks and forced her to take a step back. The shadow was alive and had one yellow eye and many larger, red eyes.

"Hello there." The shadow spoke. "My name is Shademon, welcome to the Dark Area."

"The-The D-Dark Area?" The girl stuttered.

"Yes, it's a horrible place isn't it?" She nodded slowly. "You see I was banished here after I was killed by Anubismon. Back when he was a rookie like I am now he was called Labramon and we got into a dispute over territory. He never forgot it and out of anger he banished me here."

The girl was silent for a moment. "That is really unfair."

"Yes, but the Dark Area is weak to humans. They aren't bound to this terrible place and have the power to escape. Will you help me escape?"

It was a moment before she responded, "Yes...I'll help you."

If shadows could smirk Shademon definitely was right now. "Excellent, here take this," From one eye a dark blue and black Bio Link Device was produced. She took it and it attached itself to her. Shademon shot into the screen. Suddenly the girl knew what to do. Her fist was engulfed in navy blue flame made from data. "Bio Hybrid Digivolve!" She slammed her hand on top of the digivice. Suddenly her face became stricken.

Shadows wrapped around her and removed her clothes and covered his chest and thighs. A large wing made from Shademon erupted from her back. "Shademon Human Mode!" Her face became evil and she grinned cruelly. "What a stupid human; falling for such an obvious lie." So the she-turned-he walked across the desolate wasteland.

After several hours he reached the edge of the Dark Area, leading to the deep of the Net Ocean. Standing before the edge was Anubismon. He was like a human-jackal hybrid with wings.

"What are you doing here, Shademon? You know you cannot escape."

"Oh I'm afraid I can Anubismon. After all, I'm human now."

"What, but that's not-" He was cut off as a ripple of evil energy shot at him. The ripple came from Shademon crossing through the edge and then shooting off out of the water.

Once above the water Shademon felt the sun beat on him. "Aw, nice day for a tan. Now back to the business the Royal Knights interrupted me from, becoming the strongest digimon in the Digital World." Shademon flew off.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Nick's Room 10 PM)**_

Phascomon lied on Nick's chest and snored soundly. Nick smiled as petted his partner's head.

"I love you buddy. People always treat us like we're monsters, but we understand each other. We're different but we're still kind." Nick said, soothing his partner as he slept.

_A large, monstrous demon flew through a city and knocked down buildings and caused fires to erupt and left destruction in his wake. _Phascomon smiled as he dreamt.

**010101_ **_**(Unknown Location, Throne Room, 10:11 PM)**_

A beautiful, lady demon digimon sat in a large, blood red and gold throne. She wore purple robes and had two pairs of bat wings on her back. Her hair was black and rather than a right hand she had a golden claw.

Images of two girls flashed through her mind. One girl was punk looking with black curly hair and poorly applied make up. The other girl had white blonde hair and brown eyes.

The Demon Lord raised her hands to her head and screamed in agony. "Gah! Who are these girls? Why are they always in my mind, it isn't fair!" She screamed and slammed her head onto the thrones arm rest.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Laboratory 10:15 PM)**_

A young man of maybe fifteen years of age and was broad and lean with muscle. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and wore a set of glasses. He wore a steel colored t-shirt with a sleeveless black duster, fitted black pants and heavy steel toed combat boots.

The boy leaned over a computer and focused hard on the screen, pushing his glasses up slightly. On the blue computer screen was an image of what looked like a living cog wheel with two more cogwheels on either side of him.

Suddenly that same cogwheel floated up behind the boy. "How is your research coming Patrick?" The cogwheel asked.

"It's still in progress Hagurumon. I'm doing research on all possible digivolutions for you but it isn't easy work. Although we have taken a step further by getting you to Slide Evolve into Mekanorimon through upgrading I haven't gotten you any further since then. I also haven't been able to get BlackAgumon to digivolve past DarkTyrannomon." He inspected his digivice which was attached to his arm. Essentially it was Machinedramon's claw with a screen. "I designed the Cyber Hold Digivice myself and yet it still hasn't gotten me the desired results."

"Speaking of BlackAgumon, where is he?" Hagurumon asked.

"I believe he's working out right now."

**010101_ **_**(Laboratory, Training Center 10:18 PM)**_

BlackAgumon stood in the center of a white tiled room. Suddenly a platform opened in the floor and a wooden dummy rose from it. It shot towards BlackAgumon who cried, "Pepper Breath!" He shot a green ball of flame at the dummy which then exploded into wooden bits and data. From a different panel in the wall another dummy shot from behind BlackAgumon. He quickly turned and ran at the dummy. He jumped and slammed his claw into the dummy which broke apart. Another panel opened from the ceiling and a third dummy hung upside down. "Pepper Breath!" He shot another green ball of flame at the dummy and it erupted into flame. Bits of data fell from said dummy and BlackAgumon just stared at the flame, reflecting in his cold eyes.

**010101_ **_**(Unknown Location, Palace 11 PM)**_

A tall figure that looked like he was mostly made of scraggly paper and was humanoid with long hair stood in a large, black and white room. In the center of the room was a hologram of a large, volcanic dragon digimon marching across the red crag plain.

"Excellent, now that Dorbickmon has recruited Volcdramon into his army we are one step closer to taking the Digital World. With the strongest members of our armies leveling the Digital World we will control it in no time." The figure smiled. "Then again with the Evil Masters, Deva, Royal Knights and Olympus Twelve interrupting us our progress has been hindered." The hologram changed into an image of Lessa walking away from the destroyed Puppetmon with a wicked smile on her face. She then gave off a light chuckle. "Then again with members like her we may move faster than expected." The figure grinned evilly.

**Well there they are, the antagonist. So what did you guys think of this chapter, pretty good? I had a good time writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it. It basically was just showing my villains (+Phascomon and Nick. I don't think they'll be villains but well… you'll see what will happen with them). Well next time it's all about the first day of classes. Oh and SuperGarurumon remember what Piedmon said about Crusadermon and Mihiramon, pay attention to that. ;) There are a lot of ideas going on here so try and keep up guys. Well guys be excited for the first day of classes next time on Digimon Academy!**

Peace People!


	4. The First Day of Classes

**010101_** _**(Digimon Academy, Head Masters Office 8 'O Clock PM)**_

The five Head Masters were in their office. It was painted a green color with tan carpet. There was a window seat at one end and a neat desk with a computer not far from it.

Region sat in the window seat with Gabumon, staring at the night sky. He'd just returned from the cafeteria to explain about the physicals. Gabumon was soundly snoring.

Danny was sparring with a punching bag and got some pretty good hits in. His muscles showed how well it was working. Dorumon was curled in a ball by the fire place. He was watching a guy get hit in the nuts on a lap top. He began to laugh. Labramon sat beside him and did the same.

SkullKnightmon was polishing his spear arms while Dillion was rocking out to Axle Troy's new song "Passion for Strength'.

Lily was drinking soda while watching TV on the curved couch. Palmon X was channel surfing.

While they did this Pyralis was on the computer. He stared intently at the screen. Dracomon also watched in awe. "Hey guys, you should check this out." Pyralis announced. Quickly all heads snapped in his direction. "I think we may have found a new student." This got their attention fast and they all ran over. "Her name is Tori Miles. She's twelve years old but she's pretty incredible. Watch."

He pressed play as the other Head Masters stood around the computer and watched. On the screen was a young girl with short auburn hair and green eyes. She kept her hair under a backwards blue baseball cap and had light skin and freckles on her face. She was a little short but had an athletic build and she wore an open, short sleeved blue jacket with a short sleeved orange shirt underneath and black jeans and red and white sneakers. For accessories she wore brown gloves and a belt bag.

"Where'd you get this video?" Dillion asked.

"One of our Monitamon spies caught her on tape, now shush!" Pyralis demanded.

On the screen the girl faced off against a digimon that looked like a hybrid between a pterosaur and a fighter jet because of how is armor and wings were based. "Alright bird brain you're going down!" The girl cried.

The digimon screeched and cried in its horrible voice, "Missile Storm!" From under his wings he shot a barrage of missiles at Tori.

"Rapid Horn!" A voice called out. A figure ran headfirst at the barrage. At the top of his head was a lengthened and thin drill, looking extremely similar to a horn, which then started to spin at an incomprehensible rate. The horn hit one missile which exploded and forced him back towards the ground. Luckily that one explosion caused a chain reaction and destroyed the remaining missiles.

The girl knelt by the horned figure. Now easily seen he was identified to be similar to a bipedal wolf roughly the size of Valvumon. His skin was white but his body was covered in patterns of orange fur. At the end of his tail was a large but relatively thin drill. He grunted in pain. "Oh no, Dalumon!" The girl said. She looked up at the flying digimon, who was maybe five feet higher than her and more than ten feet away. "You ugly lizard, you're gonna pay for that! Cutemon, can you help him?"

The girl turned to her side and partially hiding by her thigh was a small, pink digimon that looked somewhat like a bipedal bunny wearing headphones. "Ok," Cutemon nodded, though she looked terrified.

Suddenly the jet digimon shot towards them. "And hurry!" She begged Cutemon.

"Crash Edge!" A male voice called from above. Quickly another jet-like digimon flew from their left but quickly curved to the right and slammed into the other jet. Said enemy crashed into the asphalt, as the area they were currently in was essentially a back alley with a fence by the, and skidded to a stop. The other jet figure turned during the attack and slowed to a stop by Tori.

This digimon was a rookie like Dalumon and Cutemon but was large enough for Tori to ride on. He was all yellow and was basically an organic jet with two arms sticking from his neck which each held a laser gun. "Sparrowmon, thank god you're here." Tori smiled.

Sparrowmon nodded, "Anything for you Tori."

They heard a grunt and turned their heads towards the crashed digimon. It was slowly getting up. In its eyes was a look of voracity. It screeched loudly. "Sparrowmon take care of him." Tori demanded.

"You got it." Sparrowmon said. The other digimon quickly got up and flew towards the group. Sparrowmon flew just as fast towards him.

Tori opened her bag and reached in. She pulled out a DigiModify Card and threw it at Sparrowmon. "Rapid Fire Activate!" Tori cried.

"Random Laser!" Rapidly and randomly Sparrowmon shot a succession of lasers at his opponent. He continued through the attack, only to stop suddenly and cry,

"Missile Storm!" He shot his missiles towards Sparrowmon. However Sparrowmon continued on with his attack and caused all of the missiles to explode prematurely. The explosion nearly reached the enemy jet but he quickly shot up into the air, away from his own attack.

"That's it!" Tori shouted. "Get him with his own attack!"

"Missile Storm!" He shot his attack at the team.

"Reversal!" Tori cried throwing another card towards the oncoming projectiles. They suddenly stopped. Everything was silent for a just a moment before they turned around and shot back at the pterosaur digimon. They hit him and exploded all at once. It was impossible to see him for several moments, and Tori smirked, sure she'd won. Then her face turned to shock as she saw the digimon flying towards her. "Aw crap!" Then she looked closely at his armor. He was badly beaten and barely holding on. "We're ending this." Tori decided. "Cutemon!"

Cutemon looked over Dalumon and shouted, "Immediate Healing!" A green aura glowed over Dalumon and his bruises quickly started to faded.

Tori turned back to Sparrowmon. "DigiModify!" She tossed a card at Sparrowmon.

"Sparrowmon digivolve to…MailBirdramon!" MailBirdramon was a large, blue, mecha digimon. He was still similar to a jet because of his wings but looked much more bird-like. He had a long neck and a trident claw tail. He shot so fast at his opponent he was before him before anyone could blink. "Plasma Cannon!" A plasma shell burst from his mouth and caused a massive explosion to occur. The area was covered in smoke but after a few minutes it cleared. By Tori was a healed Dalumon, Cutemon and Sparrowmon and on the ground before them was a digiegg.

The video ended. Pyralis looked at his fellow Head Masters to gauge their reactions. The majority seemed impressed. "Great find Pyralis." Region commented.

"Yeah but why did she only use cards? Where's her digivice?" Palmon X asked.

"She doesn't have one." Pyralis explained. "I was thinking we should make one based around her skills, and because of the cards it will have to have a card slot."

Danny quickly shot in, "We shut down the project Pyralis." His voice was urgent but he managed to keep his cool for the most part.

"This wouldn't be the project. The project was unnatural and dangerous and that's why we started and ended it with Samuel. This girl already has digimon."

"So why doesn't she have a digivice?"

"There's a variety of reasons. She has multiple partners and two don't seem to live with her so their bond could be too loose to form one, she couldn't find one that may have been made for her, none of the mega level digimon could her one, and the list goes on." Pyralis fought back.

"Pyralis you know why these risky things worry me."

"Because of the project, I know, but that doesn't mean we should turn away tamers."

"I'm with Pyralis; we need to bring her in." Region said.

"Figures," Danny muttered.

"So we'll put it to a vote, all in favor of bringing this girl in and giving her a digivice?" Region announced. Every hand, paw, claw and spear shot up, even Dorumon's. Danny glared at his partner, who shrugged. Region grinned slyly and smugly said, "Motion carries."

"Fine, have Kubar create her a digivice." Danny waved it off.

"I'll get some of our best digivices for him to use to make it." Pyralis said.

"Hey guys where do we get digivices from, and another thing, where did she get the cards? I thought they came with digivices or were created by us?" Lily asked.

"I don't know where she got the cards from. It's possible she came across them while living her digimon life style. If she was delivered a digivice but was unable to find it, it is possible she came across them rather than finding the digivice. Whatever the case may be we get our digivices from a Datamon, hired by the Royal Knights." Pyralis explained.

"Keep up slow poke." Dillion joked.

"Lady Dillion there is no need to be rude to Lady Lily." SkullKnightmon said seriously.

"It was a joke SkullKnightmon." Dillion told him.

"Oh, I apologize." Dillion just rolled her eyes in response.

Pyralis opened a locker towards the back of the room and took out a few digivices. One was a D-Power another was a D-Raider and an original digivice was present, there was also an X-Loader and a D-Accel, and also a Digivice Burst. Pyralis and Dracomon left the room, leaving Danny to sigh in defeat. They left the building and headed to the laboratory and knocked on the door. A voice through a speaker above the door said,

"Who's there?" A red scanner was fixing in on the two.

"Uh, It's Head Masters Pyralis and Dracomon." Pyralis announced. "Do you have any plans to come to class tomorrow?"

"Not likely." The voice- identified as Patrick's- responded.

Dracomon frowned. "Alright," Pyralis said frowning, "Well that's not why I'm here anyway. I need you to make a digivice for a new student."

After a few moments of silence Patrick responded, "You may enter." And the big metal doors slowly swung open.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Dracomon said.

They walked a few feet into the dark, yet still blue, hallway. As they walked they didn't notice BlackAgumon hiding in the shadows of a pillar. He jumped out and was about to strike them, shocking them both. Right before he hit them Patrick walked in with Hagurumon. "It's alright BlackAgumon, I let them in."

BlackAgumon nodded, "Alright Master." He walked towards his partner and friend.

"I see you brought digivices." Patrick noted. "I'm assuming you mean for me to use their best attributes and designs to create this new student her digivice?"

"Yeah, and it's got to have a card slot." Pyralis' voice was a little cracked; Patrick always made him feel a little nervous. It wasn't because Patrick was smart, Pyralis was pretty smart too, not a genius but smarter than average. What made him nervous was Patrick was so...dangerous, cold, more machine than human. Pyralis handed him the digivices. "Well, thanks. Come on Dracomon let's get back."

"Good idea." Dracomon agreed.

They quickly turned and left the building, letting out a sigh of relieve as they were outside again. "Well, we should contact her; see if we can get her here by tonight." So the two ran back to their office to contact the girl.

**010101** _**(Human World, Tori's Bedroom 845 PM)**_

Tori sat by her computer desk in her rotating computer chair. Her room was a grayish color with dark blue rug. A flat screen hung above the computer and behind her was a twin sized bed and to the right of that was a book shelf. On Tori's lap sat Cutemon. Dalumon and Sparrowmon were not around at the moment.

Her computer beeped and a shrunken window popped up. She looked at the email she'd just received.

_From: TamerAcademy01DigitalWorld_

_Subject: Acceptance to Digimon Academy_

"How do these guys know about digimon? And why isn't there an extension? Unless...they couldn't be emailing me from the actual Digital World, could they?"

"Open the email and find out." Cutemon said plainly.

Tori shrugged and opened the email.

_Dear Tori Miles,_

_We have emailed you to inform you of the school Digimon Academy. This is a school for digimon tamers to attend. We have decided to accept you if you are interested. You will no longer have to attend human school but will be living at the school. For more information follow this link: _

_We would like to try to bring you in by tonight, as the first day of classes is tomorrow. Please alert your parents and get back to us as soon as possible._

Sincerely, Region Lance-Heart, Head Master

Tori read over the email a few more times, in disbelieve of what she was reading. "A school for digimon tamers? That's amazing!" Tori nearly jumped out of her skin. "We've never even met any other tamers."

"So we're going?" Cutemon asked.

"Of course we are. The only problem is explaining this to my parents." Tori then thought for a moment, and smirked. "I got it." She stood and placed Cutemon on her bed. "I'll be right back Cutemon, remember if anyone comes in-"

"I know, I know, I'm a doll." Cutemon agreed.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Tori exited the room and ran down the stairs. She ran into her dining room and kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the table drinking coffee. Her two younger brothers and one older one sat with them. Her older brother had auburn hair and green eyes like her but had less of an athletic build and wore a large black hoodie and khaki shorts. Her younger brothers were twins about ten years old with dark brown hair and light brown eyes that looked almost red. One wore a white t-shirt and black Bermuda shorts and the other wore a black t-shirt and white Bermuda shorts. Her mother had her auburn hair and had her son's eyes while her father had her green eyes and his son's hair. "Um, hey mom, dad, I know I said I wanted to go with you guys to go see the new house in Virginia but would you guys mind if I stayed her with Jamie?"

"Not at all sweetie, we told you, you can stay here if you wanted." Her mother agreed.

"Thanks guys, are you leaving soon?"

"Yes sweetheart, we'll be heading out in a few minutes. Our bags are all packed up and everything." Her father answered.

"Ok, I'll go get my bag out of the car. I love you guys." She quickly ran over and hugged and kissed her various mother and father and said goodbye to her brothers. She quickly ran outside and opened her families van. She took out her bag and started back into the house when her dog started barking. "Not now Jesse." She ran inside and upstairs. She stopped by her other older brother's room quickly. Her older brother lied on his bed listening to music. "Jamie," he looked up, "I'm going to a boarding school, _right now_, and I told mom and dad I'm staying here with you. If anything comes up cover for me, ok?"

"Sure." Her brother replied, no questions asked.

"Thanks, I'll try to come home next week when mom and dad come back so they don't get suspicious. Later." She ran and her brother waved her off. She ran back into her room and threw open her bag throwing in more clothes and other things she'd need.

"Is it all set, Tori?" Cutemon asked.

"Yep," She quickly closed up the bag and then ran over to her window, throwing it open, "Dalumon, Sparrowmon, we're going to the Digital World, get in her please." She called out. So Sparrowmon flew out from above her roof and above her window, and Dalumon crawled up the side of the house and reached her window.

"What's going on Tori?" Sparrowmon asked.

"What do you mean we're going to the Digital World?" Dalumon asked.

"There's a school for tamers, and we're going." Tori stated plainly.

"And your family?" Dalumon asked skeptical.

"They're moving across the country, not exactly hard to hide from them." Tori's tone was sarcastic. "C'mon, I'm all packed."

So Dalumon crawled in through the window. Sparrowmon floated around the window, trying to adjust at different angles to get inside. "Um, Tori," Sparrowmon called her attention, "I don't fit through here."

Tori rolled her eyes. She opened up her belt bag and took out a card. She touched it to Sparrowmon's nose and he shrunk down to about a foot long and two feet wide. Now much smaller he easily glided through the window. Tori put the card back into her belt bag and they walked or flew towards the computer. She clicked _accept_and the screen became the vortex of data. She and her partners were sucked through and landed on the boat, sailing across the Net Ocean, and towards Digimon Academy.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy Campus 730 AM)**_

A girl around Patrick's age walked towards the laboratory. She was one of the girls that had passed Region, Gabumon and the noobs on their way to the auditorium. She had long, brown hair that went to her mid back, hazel eyes and had a fit body. For an outfit she wore a snug fitting, light blue t-shirt under a light gray hoodie with the sleeves cut off and jeans with holes in them and brown, rubber boots. She had a bright smile plastered on her face.

Beside her was her kendo based digimon partner. He was actually a reptile like Gabumon but was more humanoid and his outfit concealed it well besides his feet. He wore a kendo warrior's outfit with long sleeves past his hands and a _men_over his face with a helmet. On top of his helmet were two metal spikes. Through the mask showed two glowing eyes and nothing else.

As she approached the doors she knocked on the loudly. Patrick's voice came through the intercom. "What do you want, Neleah?"

"You coming to school today?" She asked.

"It's unlikely, though I may show up later so BlackAgumon can have someone to spar with."

"You should go to school." Neleah's partner said.

"And you should go away." BlackAgumon commented through the intercom. In response Neleah's partner lowered his head.

Neleah rolled her eyes, "Ok we'll I'll see you later Patrick?"

"Ok, I'll try to find some time for us to spend time together later."

Neleah sighed, "Ok, bye Kubar." She turned and left with her partner.

**010101_ **_**(High in the sky of Digimon Island, Directly above Neleah Same Time)**_

A tall, pink armored knight floated far above Digimon Academy. She had gold high lights and ribbons around her body and a gold shield. "Well a Kotemon, he should do well as a junior." She spoke. "With the disturbing news GoldenRapidmon delivered yesterday the Royal Knights will need all the help they can get."

**010101_ **_**(Unknown Location, Across a plain of black grass and dark sky Yesterday)**_

A golden armored Holy Knight Digimon flew across the plain. He bared a resemblance to a dog with long, armored ears, an armored chest which led to blaster guns instead of hands, had a scrawny body, a golden and round bottom, and armored legs with Holy Rings on each thigh. His speed was incredible as jetted across the plains.

"Have to hurry back to The Round Table. Have to let Omegamon know that UltimateBrachimon is storming across New World Continent. Fanglongmon damn it, Splashmon." He muttered to himself. He quickly picked up speed and shot across the land.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy 745 AM)**_

Neleah and Kotemon were standing by the doors of the dormitory, waiting for someone. Finally the doors opened and out walked another girl, the one who had been walking with her when the passed Region and the others. She had dark black hair that was wild and spiky and her eyes were a dark brown with eye liner around them. She had a skinny build and was curvy and flexible. She had freckles across her face and wore dark red lipstick. She wore a blue tank top and a black leather jacket. She also wore a skirt and combat boots.

Next to her was her partner, who was essentially a bipedal brown, black and white cat. He wore brown, clawed gloves and his tail ended in three spikes like his ears.

"Hey Keiko." Neleah greeted.

"Hello Mikemon." Kotemon bowed to the significantly stronger champion level.

"Wassup Neleah!" Keiko said enthusiastically. "You ready for class?"

"Of course I am." Neleah smiled. She gripped her digivice, which was a cyan digivice burst.

"Me too!" She took out her D-Power and shoved it in Neleah's face. "Hey we should go out in the Digital World and look for Cat Call Tower next week."

"Keiko we've been over this, Cat Call Tower is not real." Mikemon insisted to his partner. "You made it up. Plus even if it was real we spent a good portion of our required time in the Digital World last year looking for it and never found it."

"There's still a ton of world to be explored Mikemon. That's what's so awesome about this world; new stuff is always popping up." Keiko had a beaming smile full of confidence. Clearly she was not the sanest girl, but she was certainly nice enough.

"Well come on guys, we should get to class." Neleah said. So she, Kotemon, Keiko and Mikemon all turned and walked to their morning's first class.

Right after they left Elegon, Daire and Erik walked out. "So Ellie was it hard sleeping so close to big strong men? Let me guess you woke up to a morning horny from a dream about a three way." Erik taunted in his usually annoying way.

"Will you shut up! I am not gay!" Elegon screamed.

At his side was Zenmon who mouthed to Daire _'He is.' _This caused Daire to chuckle.

Elegon quickly did a one eighty in his personality. "This is going to be so great! Our first day of classes at Digimon Academy, Woohoo!" He shouted.

"There he goes being bipolar again." Goblimon said annoyed.

"He just doesn't want to talk about how gay he is." Erik taunted. "Is someone full of self hatred?" Erik's voice was mock tone...for some reason.

"I am not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with it. You're pretty insistant on me being gay; do you have a crush on me, Lamos?"

Erik laughed obnoxiously, "Yeah right, even if I was into guys I wouldn't be into small little black kids."

"And we go from homophobia to rascism." Armadillomon commented.

"Can't they just get along?" Daire asked.

"Not likely." Zenmon and Armadillomon said at the same time. This caused them both to laugh.

So the six walked to the auditorium for their first class. Then Kiba, Ponymon, Keeva, Kittenmon, Brittany, Salamon, James, Caleb and Candlemon walked out of the building.

"So why's Mangemon in the digivice." Caleb asked.

"That's a pretty dumb question, Caleb." James commented.

"James, please don't fight." Candlemon begged, his eyes watery. Salamon and Brittany glared at him.

"Oh, sorry Caleb, I just meant that Mangemon's out of control personality should have made it obvious."

Caleb was still a little angry so his tone was hostile, "Obviously, but from observation Kiba usually still let's Mangemon walk about anyway."

"Well the Head Masters recommended it." Kiba muttered. "But let's not think about that. We're about to go to our first class at Digimon Academy; it's really exciting." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm more interested in checking out some of the sports teams." James commented.

"Whatever, this is going to be great." Brittany said with a smile.

After them walked out Drake, Veemon, Trevor and Gumdramon. "Alright, time for combat class!" Trevor said enthusiastically.

"Yeah but I hear that Neleah and Kotemon are going to be in the class this year." Drake said.

"Why, Kotemon isn't a combat species? This class is combat species only." Gumdramon asked.

"I don't know the Head Masters just placed them in our class." Drake shrugged.

It was then the girl who watched their fight and her digimon shoved through the four, "Excuse me," The girl said in a false sweet voice.

"Move it." Her digimon said.

The boys just grunted in response. "God, Miu and Kazemon are such bitches." Trevor grumbled.

"Forget them man, c'mon let's get to class!" Drake said running off and his friends following him.

Mishuro, BlackVeemon, Mina and Floramon walked out. "See you next class Mishy." Mina waved as she and Floramon left their best friends. Mishuro and BlackVeemon went to their class.

Hana, Matt, Samuel, Dracomon, Valvumon and Penguinmon started walking to the auditorium. Samuel remained quiet and said nothing while Penguinmon lied on his head with a large smile. Matt and Valvumon were also not paying attention to the other four. Hana and Dracomon were talking about how excited they were for their first class. Clearly they did not all walk out together purposely. Following them were Shu, Flamemon, Gwen and Dracmon. Tsuna and Blast ran past them and Luvenia and Renamon also just walked on by in their own conversation.

Bright was walking with Veemon by his side and Wormmon on his shoulder. "Don't disappoint me today. I don't care if you hospitalize each other, GET SERIOUS!" Bright demanded.

Amelia, Nick, Phascomon and SemiStarmon all came out next. "This is going to be so GREAT!" SemiStarmon declared jumping in midair with a prong raised.

"I think it should be fun but still, don't get your hopes up too high, SemiStarmon." SemiStarmon just grumbled with his arms crossed in response.

Nick laughed a little at the interaction between the high-hopes digimon and his ironically blunt partner. Phascomon said, "I had a really great dream last night." Then he chuckled. Nick just petted his strange partner's head, not really understanding the strange things he did or found amusing.

Next walked out David and Dragemon. After them were Tori with Cutemon and Dalumon by her side and no sign of Sparrowmon. On her wrist was some sort of gauntlet and attached to it was what her digivice was obviously. It was round and green and roughly the same size as a D-Power and had a card slot. On the other side was a handle on it with buttons. Around the screen was digicode for "Digimon Tamer" and on the side of the handle it said "D-Saber" in digicode.

The Noobs sat in the auditorium. They quickly took notice of the new girl and Samuel's Penguinmon partner. Before anyone could make a comment Region walked out from behind a curtain on stage with Gabumon. "Good morning everyone, I hope you all slept well."

"Who could sleep with Ellie's loud as hell snoring right under them?" Erik quipped.

"It wasn't as bad as the big snot rag's." Zenmon chirped in. "It was like a chain saw."

"Eh, go stick it up your nose." Goblimon responded. Everyone just stared at him. Crossing his arms he answered, "I stand by my insult."

"Right then, they're completely normal." Tori sarcastically commented.

"Ah, great Tori, you seem to be fitting in well." Region said. "Every-Noob, this is Tori Miles. She came in late last night with her partners Cutemon, Dalumon and-" Region stopped, "Uh…"

"Excuse me Tori, but where is Sparrowmon?" Gabumon asked.

"He's in the digivice that, that Patrick guy made me." Tori explained.

"Oh, cool." Region said. "Patrick's strange but he sure is smart."

"So Region, what are we doing here?" Kiba asked.

"This is your Noob Introduction Class. We start off here and show you around several classes around the school and based around your personality, skill and preference we'll get a schedule made for you."

"So if you'll all follow us we'll lead you through your potential classes." Gabumon added.

So Region and Gabumon walked off the stage and all the Noobs followed them out of the building. They were led to a secluded part of the island with its own forest other than the forest across Digimon Island. Once there they walked into a very small clearing where a young man stood waiting. He was sixteen and lean and slim. His face was covered by a black mask and the rest of his body was covered in tight black clothes. Standing by his side was a bird digimon who looked sort of like a cross between a falcon and a owl and had gray feathers and wings that were arm-like and his beak was ridged and sharp like a beasts mouth.

The boy removed his mask, "Hey Region, are these the noobs?"

"Yep, everyone this is Jaraki, the instructor for our ninja arts class." Region introduced. "And his partner Falcomon." Falcomon bowed, some of the Japanese students bowed back but the others looked confused.

"Japanese custom," Tsuna explained.

"Oh, cool." Elegon said. "I should start doing that."

"Don't be a copy cat." Zenmon commented.

"So this class is all about training students in the ninja arts." Jaraki began to explain.

Suddenly, "Hiyaa!" A girl cried as she leapt from a tree and prepared to strike Jaraki. Jaraki quickly spun and blocked her fist, then brought her to the ground.

"An excellent attack V, but shouting is not the best strategy when trying to be stealthy."

"But shouting brings in your attention." V grinned.

"Badda Boom!" Several small flames shot at Falcomon and Jaraki. They raised their arms to defend themselves. An imp digimon, like the ones with the Biker Demon Lord, jumped down from a tree.

"Wow, V and Impmon great teamwork." Jaraki said. "Everyone this is Vanessa and Impmon, two excellent students in both this class and our spy class."

V was fifteen with blonde wavy hair to her chest and icy blue eyes. She was clearly athletic and had a nice body which was lightly tanned. She wore a dark blue tank top under an open, white leather jacket and gray, worn, ripped pants and blue converse and sunglasses. "Nice to meet you guys." V said.

"Badda Boom!" Impmon flicked a flame at Goblimon's mohawk. It caught on fire and he began to freak out.

"No, not my mohawk, not my mohawk!" He danced around and patted at the flames. Everyone began laughing at him, besides Erik who tried helping.

**010101_ **_**(Official Outer Arena, Combat Class 910 AM) **_

"Fire _Men_!" Kotemon slammed his flaming _men_ into a different Monodramon than Blast. The Monodramon flew back and landed on his back. "Thunder Kote!" Kotemon brought down an electrically charged kendo on the Monodramon who vibrated and screeched.

"Monodramon!" His partner cried. His partner held his D-Cyber tight in his hand. "Pendulum Shake!"

So Neleah ran in and quickly grabbed the developing Energy Sphere. It transferred onto her hand and she punched the boy, sending him flying across the arena.

"Jake!" Monodramon cried. He tried to get up but Kotemon put his kendo to his throat.

"Please don't move, the match is over." Kotemon asked, but his voice was trembling. This made Monodramon grin.

"Not until I say so!" Monodramon whacked away the kendo. "Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon slammed his claws repeatedly into Kotemon, slamming him into the ground and continuing his assault.

**010101_ **_**(Unknown Location, Round Table That Exact Moment)**_

Crusadermon stood at the end of a very, very large round table. "My fellow Royal Knights, I have found a Kotemon and his human partner. The majority of my Knightmon army were once Kotemon. I believe this one has the potential to become a great Knightmon and help us defeat the Big Death-Stars. Kotemon are known for their bravery, strength and perseverance."

**010101_ **_**(Where the fight left off)**_

"I give, I give!" Kotemon cried as he was repeatedly assaulted.

Neleah grabbed Monodramon by the horn and he screamed in agony. She threw him over her head and slammed him to the ground.

"Energy Sphere!" A sphere was shot at Neleah. Suddenly a buzzer went off and the sphere suddenly stopped.

An electronic voice said: Rookie Phase over, commence Champion Phase

The sphere faded and each team walked back to a different side of the arena. Neleah's face fell, like she knew something bad was going to happen. "D.N.A. Charge!" Neleah slammed her enflamed fist of dull gray data onto her digivice.

"Kotemon digivolve to..." In a screen with binary code raining down each of Kotemon's limbs and head were stripped away and replaced with a different limb, head and body. Now he was taller, and more humanoid and had broken samurai armor with a broken arrow stuck in him, a flower petal chest plate and a clawed foot. "OchiMusyamon!"

Neleah sighed,

_(Flash Back)_

Kotemon lied on his back with a large, dragon man digimon standing over him, sword pointed at him.

"Kotemon get up!" Neleah commanded.

"Neleah, please, I'm to scared." Kotemon whimpered.

The digimon raised his sword and was going to slam it down. "Kotemon, GET UP NOW!" The gray data enflamed her hand. Her digivice said the word: Error on it.

"Kotemon digivolve to...OchiMusyamon!" The digimon was about to hit OchiMusyamon and...he fell onto his back and degenerated to a small In-Training with blue and white fur with a metal helmet and two large spikes on it. The digimon busted out laughing.

_(Reality)_

"Stupid Corrupt Digivolution." Neleah grumbled.

"Pendulum Shake!"

"Monodramon digivolve to..." He grew in several area with a shine on each. He jumped back and landed on a platform with one last shine going across his dragon man body. "Strikedramon!" Strikedramon was a dragon man who looked ready for war with his outfit and he had several metal plates on his body and a pointed helmet with red hair coming from the back.

"Strike Fang!" All the metal parts on his body heated to extreme temperatures. He rushed at OchiMusyamon and as soon as he reached him...he fell back and degenerated to his In-Training form. Strikedramon stopped and stared at him. "Uh, I...win?" Strikedramon degenerated to Monodramon.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Kotemon's corrupt champion form. I can't get him to digivolve without corruption." Neleah explained.

"That sucks." Monodramon commented.

The loud speaker voice rang again: Battle is over, winner is Jake Hency and Monodramon. Next battle commence, Keiko Matsunami and Mikemon, Neko Katsuragi and Agumon, Champion Phase Commence.

So Keiko stepped onto her side, the side previously occupied by Neleah, with Mikemon. On the opposite side was a fourteen year old girl with bright red eyes and slightly messy, shoulder length silver hair with red streaks. She wore brown cargo shorts, a black t-shirt with a picture of Tokyo on it, over that was a red and white, short sleeved zip-up hoodie and black converse. Agumon was the same digimon on the key chain and looked the same as Novos but yellow. Neko held in her hand an original digivice which then began beeping.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon was basically BlackGreymon but was yellow with blue stripes.

"Paw Punch!" Mikemon leapt and struck Greymon in the face, forcing him a few paces back.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shot a ball of flame a Mikemon, who had just landed. Immediately Mikemon jumped back up and avoided the attack.

"Neko Claw!" He lunged at Greymon and cut him across his helmet, leaving three deep scratches imprinted in it. Mikemon kicked Greymon in the face and he fell to his side. Mikemon landed and quickly Greymon spun his whole body, his tail following the force and momentum of his body motion, and whacked Mikemon across the arena.

"DigiModify…Upgrade Activate!" Keiko cried, sliding a card through her digivice. Mikemon grew up to twenty feet tall, the same height as Greymon. He charged at him and slammed his paw into Greymon.

"Horn Impulse!" Greymon slammed his horns into Mikemon's chest and pushed him back. "Nova Blast!" At close range he shot the large, orange ball of flame at Mikemon sending him crashing towards the stands, forcing the students to evacuate. Dust arose over Mikemon's body and when it cleared he had degenerated to Nyaromon.

"We win." Neko smiled lightly. Greymon degenerated to Agumon.

**010101_ **_**(Ninja Arts Class Not Long After)**_

Goblimon and Erik dashed through the forested area and hid behind a tree. They each looked past one side of the tree and then screamed. "Nitro Arrow!" A green arrow of energy shot at them. They each jumped off to one side as the arrow shot through the tree, destroying it. They looked up at their attacker. He was a large bird-dragon hybrid with all black, fiery feathers. "Black Saber!" He flapped his wings and black fire rained down on the two. They raised their arms in defense but it did little to defend them.

Elegon rushed out from behind a tree with Zenmon. Zenmon jumped against one tree sending him flying towards the champion level. "Black Out!" She shot her dark orb attack at her opponent, but it didn't do much. The digimon flapped its wings at Zenmon sending her flying back to the ground.

"Damn, Zenmon!" Elegon cried.

Suddenly, running from behind them, Blast jumped and flew towards the dark digimon. "Monodramon Super Digivolve to…Cyberdramon!" Cyberdramon was cyborg dragon digimon that was partially humanoid with abdominal based armor with blades on his forearms and he had tattered wings.

"What, Noobs can't digivolve yet!" Erik cried.

Tsuna walked up towards him, "Not from their partners, but Monodramon had the ability to Super Digivolve before we were partners." Tsuna explained.

"D.N.A. Charge!" Jaraki seemed to come from nowhere. He slammed his black and purple enflamed fist of data onto his digivice IC.

"Saberdramon digivolve to…Karatenmon!" Karatenmon was a humanoid bird digimon dressed like a warrior and had talons for feet and hands and carried thin golden swords. His face was like a helmet and shaped like a beak. From his shoulders his wings flapped in the air.

"Ballistic Feathers!" He flapped his wings and a flurry of black feathers shot at Cyberdramon with a shockwave following.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon cut through the feathers and continued on. Then the shockwave hit him and he slammed back to the ground.

Cyberdramon grunted and slowly sat up, but quickly Karatenmon was on him, his two swords crossed at his neck. "Don't move." Karatenmon commanded. At that moment both of them degenerated to their rookie forms.

"Wow that was great you guys." The six smiled. "Except Erik and Goblimon, I don't recommend this class for you." They scowled. "Well you guys should move onto your next class, Region will be waiting for you with the others at the end of the forested area."

"Thanks a bunch; that was really awesome!" Elegon said. The six walked away towards the front of the forest.

**010101_ **_**(Unknown Location, Serene Area 1015 AM)**_

Shademon had come across an area of serenity. It was bright and vibrant with bright green grass and a few trees and by Shademon was a lake. Shademon faced a tall digimon who was basically an angel with six wings, a helmet covering his face a built chest and arms with blue ribbon going around his body and gold highlights on various parts of his outfit.

"Hand of Fate!" The angel digimon punched the air a blast of energy shot towards Shademon.

Darkness engulfed Shademon's hand and he grabbed the attack, destroying it. He then flew at the angel digimon. "That was cute Angemon. Now let's end this shall we?" He grabbed Angemon by the chest and slammed him into the ground. "Umbra Wave!" A wave of negative energy spread across Angemon and suddenly…he shattered. He became bits of data and faded away, destroyed like Puppetmon. "One more step to becoming the strongest digimon alive."

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Combat Class)**_

The first group had left, except for Trevor, Gumdramon, Drake and Veemon who had been asked to stay behind to help show the Noobs the class.

"Everyone, this is Trevor Allen, Gumdramon, Drake Nova and Veemon, a few seniors here at Digimon Academy. They just finished their combat class. Combat Class is run by a computer unlike most other classes and is strictly for combat species."

'So why was Neleah here?" Drake asked.

"Because of the incident with her only being able to corrupt digivolve. We're hoping combat class will help Kotemon digivolve to his true champion form. Now Trevor and Drake will demonstrate how the class works."

The four boys nodded and each took an opposing side. Drake took out his gray D-3 with green grips and Trevor took out his crimson X-Loader. The electronic voice rang: Rookie Phase Commence

"Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon began spinning in a rapid somersault with flame shooting all around him.

Veemon was about to charge, "Wait Vee," Gumdramon was closing, "Now!"

"Vee Head Butt!" Vee slammed his head into Gumdramon, and because of Drake he hit his forehead exactly, sending him twenty yards across the arena.

"Get at him now, Vee!" Drake cried.

"Vee Punch!" Vee's arms spun wildly and he charged at Gumdramon, whacking him repeatedly.

"DigiMemory!" Trevor took out a DigiMemory and slammed it into his digivice. "MagnaAngemon!"

From his digivice arose a faded image of MagnaAngemon, an angel digimon that looked very similar to Angemon but was larger, wore a pointed helmet, had eight wings, four of which wrapped around him, wore a purple arm guard, had gold ribbon around him and had a strange device on his wrist which produced a sword of light. "Heaven's Gate!" It used the sword to make a circle of light. A strong force then unleashed from the circle and started sucking Vee in.

As Vee was lifted up towards the portal Drake grabbed him by the hand. Drake ran over to Gumdramon and kicked him out of the way and ran at Trevor. He punched Trevor in the face making him fall back and the DigiMemory fade.

The electronic voice rang out: Rookie Phase over, Commence Champion phase.

So each boy returned to their side. Drake's digivice beeped. "Veemon digivolve to…GoldVeedramon!" GoldVeedramon looked like a much larger, golden Veemon with claws, horns on his nose and head and a golden V on his chest.

Trevor swung his arm in an arc and a beam similar to the one produced from Region's digivice appeared around him. "Gumdramon digivolve!"

"Gumdramon digivolve to…" His data was torn off and reproduced onto his body forming a much larger and taller dragon digimon. He had a long neck and tail and at the end of the tail was a trident-like weapon. He was covered in purple scales but on his clawed hands were a pair of gloves, leg warmers wrapped around his clawed feet, he wore a pair of leather chap less slacks, and his chest was covered in red armor with small wings coming from his back. "Arresterdramon!" Arresterdramon stared down at GoldVeedramon. "Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon started punching at GoldVeedramon faster than the eye could register.

At first GoldVeedramon took the onslaught but then raised his hands and caught the fists. Arresterdramon added force but couldn't do much more than budge GoldVeedramon. GoldVeedramon started pushing forward and forced Arresterdramon back. He struggled but then cried out, "Vee Breath Arrow!" He shot a white hot ball of flame at his friend, who screamed out in agony before falling onto his back. GoldVeedramon looked over him before using the same attack. Flame rose up from the arena and when it died down DemiGummon lied there.

"Ah, hell yeah! This class was made for me!" Erik cried.

"I'm into this." Goblimon agreed.

Elegon grabbed Region by the shirt, causing Region's face to become nervous. "Region, I have to get into this class!" Elegon shrieked.

Region was silent, "Um…ok…I'll, uh, I'll get right on that."

"So I'm guessing you'll want to challenge us to a fight right now?" Zenmon said.

"As much as I would love to beat you down you little fur ball, we've decided not to fight right now." Goblimon said. "Not until classes start anyway." Goblimon grinned.

"Alright, well in that case let's have Matt, Valvumon, Elegon and Zenmon try it out." Region suggested. So each team took a side and began to fight.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Domed Area 11 AM)**_

In a domed area with white tile floors, blue walls, no windows and a big, bolted door were a few students and their teachers. The students were Bright, Neleah, Keiko, V, Neko, their digimon and another senior and his digimon. This new student had a slim, athletic build, flat light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a purple jersey over a yellow t-shirt, jeans and a pair of cleats. In his hand was a yellow D-Cyber with the word 'Bears' under the D-Cyber logo and had purple grips. By his side was his partner who looked very much like a bear but was only a few feet tall. He had pink markings under his eyes and wore a baseball cap backwards with the word 'Bears' on it. He had a purple leather belt over his shoulder and several leather belts around his paws.

The teacher stood before them. He was well built and had dirty blonde hair blue eyes. He wore a gray muscle shirt, khaki shorts and large high tops. By his side was his partner who was essentially Penguinmon but red and yellow with silver feet and a green beak. In the teachers hand was a bright red and orange Digivice Burst.

"Alright everyone, my name is Botan Kernano, and this is my partner Muchomon. Welcome to energy conversion class. This class is extremely difficult to master and is very dangerous, which is why it was not taught to you last year. Besides we usually hope you'll learn this on your own while in the Digital World." Botan explained.

"So what's this class all about?" Bright asked.

"Your emotions affect your digimon in ways unimaginable." Botan said.

"Well no duh, that's obvious, like how cats are awesome." Keiko said.

Botan's face twisted for a moment, "Right, I know that's pretty much common knowledge, but I'm going to train you to use your emotions and energy in different ways than you can imagine. Now watch, because this is very hard to handle. I trained in meditation so I could train people how to do this." Botan closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Bright, red flames of data engulfed his hand. He turned and pointed across the room, "Attack Muchomon!"

"Ardent Flare!" Muchomon unleashed intense flame from his mouth that shot all the way across the room and shot up the wall, engulfing the whole room. The class screamed and raised their arms in defense.

Botan flicked his hand and the flame of data disappeared, as did the attack. Everyone stared at him, very impressed. "And that's how it's done. Now I'm going to let you try. Just focus on your emotions and-"

In a screen showing the outside of the building a large explosion is heard and the entire foundation shook. Back inside the building Botan is covered in a fine layer of dust. He fell onto his back. Muchomon stared over him. "Um, can someone call the nurse?"

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Outer Arena 130 PM)**_

Everyone, Noob and Senior, had met at the Outer Arena. The five Head Masters were also there. Dillion stepped up. "Alright, two names will be called randomly and they will be told to fight. No restrictions, just give it all you got."

The electronic voice rang: Will Burtont and Bearmon VS Matthew Ryder and Valvumon.

So each team stood at one side of the arena. "Alright Bearmon, you how good this kid is so be sure to give it everything we got." Will said.

"Well, yeah, Dillion just said that."

"Just fight already!" Dillion yelled.

"Bear-Cub Punch!" Bearmon ran at Valvumon. However Valvumon was incredibly fast and was before him in a heartbeat. Valvumon kicked upwards, but Bearmon swung his arm down forcing Valvumon's leg to crash to the floor, making him cry out in pain. Bearmon then threw his fist into Valvumon's chest. Valvumon grasped his chest and fell, but he quickly spun his legs and tripped Bearmon.

Matt ran at Will, but Will cried, "Energy Sphere!" He swung his sphere covered fist at Matt, throwing him to the side. The sphere shrunk to the size of a baseball and as if it were one he threw it as a fast ball at Bearmon.

"Bear-Cub Punch!" Bearmon got up quickly and swung his paw at Valvumon. However, rather than his fist an extremely enlarger, faded version of his paw hit Valvumon full force, throwing him to the edge of the arena.

Matt took out a card, "DigiModify…Full Moon Activate!" Suddenly the bright, sunny day was replaced with a starry night sky with a bright full moon shining down on Valvumon. The light hit him like Bearmon's punch and he felt at full strength, all his injuries disappearing.

"Full Moon Fist!" The full moon's energy covered Valvumon's fist and he ran at Bearmon, hitting him full force and sending him crashing into Will. They both fell and Matt made a wild grab for his digivice. Before he could though Will cried,

"Pendulum Shake!" He shook his digivice quickly.

"Bearmon digivolve to…" Each of his limbs, body and head grew with a shine and he leapt back onto a platform. He was now much like a large, purple furred grizzly bear. On his forehead was an image of a sideways crescent moon. On his shoulders were red metal plates and he wore large, clawed gloves. "Grizzlymon!"

"Full Moon Fist!" Valvumon rushed at Grizzlymon and jumped at him. As he brought his fist down Grizzlymon blocked it.

"Body Strike Reversal!" The energy from Valvumon disappeared and he fell. Grizzlymon brought down his claw and struck Valvumon in the stomach. He cried out in pain and he degenerated to Brutemon.

**010101_ **_**(Unknown Location, Mount Olympus 2 'O Clock PM)  
**_

The Olympus Twelve stood inside of the great mountain inside of a beautiful room with a large window. A giant, talon-like, gloved fist slammed onto a table. "Where is Merukimon?" The digimon who owned the hand screamed. He was giant and had shimmering, golden wings on his back, bird feet which came out of the bottom of his royal garb which was golden and white and on his upper head was a mask of an eagle.

"You know how he is Jupitermon, he probably just had something to do or maybe he's even here and we don't know it." The female God Man digimon from earlier tried calming down Jupitermon.

"We are in a time of crises, Dianamon. Venusmon has reported to me that Dorbickmon has freed Volcdramon. The Big Death-Stars are around the Digital World freeing dangerous beings."

'We'll need the help of tamers obviously. I know other groups have chosen digidestined and tamers have always been a great help, Dianamon and I had partners as did the Royal Knight Kentaurosmon and even Alphamon." The lion armored God Man digimon said.

"Yes, but I don't even know how many digidestined are in existence. They have become very scarce as of recent years and mostly have been chosen by the Sovereign."

"The tamers will be sent throughout the Digital World in one week Jupitermon. If we can hold out until then we can communicate with them. We just have to wait one week."

**Well looks like there's a lot riding on the tamers shoulders, will they be able to handle it? Sorry for taking so long but as you can see this was not a short chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions for things I should add to the story, plot ideas, who is digidestined any of that then please give me suggestions. So much plot and ideas, it's insane! Well thanks guys, please review. What will happen the rest of this One Week of Digimon Academy. Find out next time on Digimon Academy!**

**PS- 8,713 words and 34 pages, not bad.**

**Peace People**


	5. Classes and Clubs to Fights and a Band

Eleven beings of immense power stood around the Round Table. Of course these beings were the Royal Knights. At the head of the table was clearly Omegamon. He was a tall, Holy Knight Digimon with two spikes at his thighs and blue stripes on his chest. His head had three spikes, two on the back and one on the front. His left arm was made from the head of a digimon that looked very much like Greymon and his left shoulder bared the Trait of Courage. His right arm was made from the head of a digimon that looked very much like Garurumon.

Omegamon walked to the window behind him and looked out across the Digital World. "What has happened to our world?" Omegamon frowned. "The Evil Masters and the Big Death-Stars trying to take over the Digital World, it's horrifying. GranDracmon still worries me as well but he has remained quiet for a very long time thankfully. My fellow Royal Knights I have even worse news."

"Yes my lord?" Another Holy Knight Digimon asked. He was clad in an armor made of some sort of black alloy. His face was almost skull like and he was incredibly bulky. At his crotch was a loin with a skull holding it in place.

"Craniamon I'm afraid Shademon has been freed." The Royal Knights all gasped.

"He who was once-" Another Royal Knight began. He was another Holy Knight Digimon with white armor and the Digital Hazard Symbol on his cuirass and poleyns. He wielded a holy lance and shield. On his helm was a visor shaped like a reptile and on it and his shield were the Zero Unit. A red cape floated from his back.

"Yes Dukemon, we all know who Shademon once was." A golden armored dragon man based digimon said. Like the others he was a Holy Knight Digimon and his armor was made of the same alloy as Craniamon but was of a different type. On his loin guard was the Trait of Miracles. He slammed his claw onto the table. "We need to destroy the sick bastard once again."

"Yes well there's a problem Magnamon." Omegamon explained. "Shademon has escaped because he has possessed a young human." The room grew quiet.

"So what?" GoldenRapidmon rudely broke the silence. "So we destroy one human, who cares if it saves our world?"

"I will not tolerate even the idea of destroying a human." The centaur-like Royal Knight shouted.

"Calm down Kentaurosmon. While I do agree with you we cannot turn against one another, especially not at this dark hour." Omegamon demanded.

"I'm afraid I agree with GoldenRapidmon. I don't wish to harm anyone but if it means saving our world I will not hesitate to destroy Shademon." Crusadermon said.

"Crusadermon, Lord Omegamon has clearly stated his position and we cannot defy it." Another of the Royal Knights said. Like the rest of the Royal Knights he was a Holy Knight Digimon but his armor was more dragon based, and this was especially evidenced in his helm and the purple wings coming from his back. His armor was adorned in golden highlights and red gems on his hands. His armor was made of the same alloy as Magnamon.

"I agree with you Dynasmon, we cannot hurt the innocent, it is not our way." Another dragon based Holy Knight Digimon of the Royal Knights said. His armor was made of the same alloy as Dynasmon but was blue in color. He had two strange devices strapped to his wrist and a cape that looked like dragon wings.

Another Royal Knight spoke up. He was a Holy Knight Digimon obviously and wore armor made of the same alloy as Dynasmon but was made of two different variations, one variation an obsidian color and the other a red color. His helmet, chest and shield were made of the red alloy and his legs and lance were made of the obsidian alloy. Coming from the back of his helm was red, spiked hair and flowing from his back was a red cape with obsidian edges. "As I am made from the data of a human I will not entertain the idea of harming a human unless necessary. UlforceVeedramon and the others are right."

"Estarimon I believe you and all of the rest of the Royal Knights are wrong. We should leave this situation to the tamers." All of the Royal Knights stared shocked at this final Royal Knight. He was completely dragon based with giant wings on his back made of the same alloy as several of the other Royal Knights and he carried a large lance. "Shademon is a prominent threat when he is strong but right now he is still very weak, we should focus on our bigger issues and not one that divides us. I believe the tamers are more than capable of handling Shademon."

**010101_ **_**(Same forest as in Puppetmon's tortured past)**_

Shademon stabbed his hand into the same digimon that had killed Puppetmon's ultimate level years ago. His hand had easily sliced into the metal chest of the digimon and darkness enveloped his hand. "Umbra Wave!" Negative energy covered the extremely large ultimate and caused him to shatter. "Another one destroyed. So long as I keep destroying the strongest digimon of the Digital World I'll soon become the strongest." Shademon grinned a wicked grin. "Well, onto killing a few dragons." Shademon flew off.

**010101_ **_**(Round Table)**_

"I believe Examon is right, the tamers will be a large help. They come to the Digital World in one week and there is a strong possibility that some will be digidestined in this dangerous time." Omegamon agreed. "In all honesty our biggest concern is the Big Death-Stars. We'll have to take out their most powerful of soldiers."

"I volunteer to take out UltimateBrachimon!" GoldenRapidmon quickly said.

"I also volunteer, he's a strong enemy but two mega levels should be able to take him." Magnamon also volunteered.

"I will reseal Volcdramon but refuse to delete him. I will not kill one of my descendants." Examon demanded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A voice said from a window above them and all of them turned to face where the voice came from, "But I need to speak to Kentaurosmon." The digimon who owned the voice was a Beast Man Digimon who looked like a lion. He wore a visor on his head and silver hair flowed from it. He wore a large _gaku-ran _over his shoulders and wore gauze around his feet and wrist and on his hands were reinforced knuckles. He also wore pants with two belts and on his stomach was an X. He carried a large _tanto. _

Kentaurosmon smiled at the sight of the warrior but many of the other Royal Knights scowled at his appearance. "Anything you have to say to Kentaurosmon you can say before the rest of us, BantyoLeomon." UlforceVeedramon said.

BantyoLeomon bowed his head, "Very well, I have come to ask for help."

"Help!" Craniamon shouted.

"After all the times you have defied us and fought us you come here and ask for help!" Dukemon said outraged.

"I obviously came here to ask help from Kentaurosmon, but since you bring it up Dukemon I would like to formally apologize for our past brawls. I found you as an obstacle in my attempts for justice but now we have moved on."

"You found the Royal Knights threats to justice!" Dynasmon was also angered.

"I understand your point BantyoLeomon." Crusadermon said. "We will allow you to speak."

BantyoLeomon nodded, "I am grateful Crusadermon. Darkdramon has been running rampant across our world searching for me. He wishes to destroy me as revenge for destroying him as Tankdramon. He remembers the codename the D-Brigade gave me: BAN-TYO. Unfortunately that codename is used for all five of the Bantyo digimon so he is also trying to kill them. I request that Kentaurosmon help me defeat Darkdramon and save the others."

"I am sorry BantyoLeomon, but we have our hands full with other issues-" Omegamon was cut off.

"I'll be glad to help old friend." Kentaurosmon agreed. "But in return I ask you help us defeat the Big Death-Stars."

"I'd be honored to help Kentaurosmon."

"Then we have a deal."

"I know where the other Bantyo digimon reside, we should hurry." BantyoLeomon leapt from the window and Kentaurosmon left the room.

"Alright, the rest of us go and defeat the Big Death-Stars." Omegamon adjourned the meeting.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Commons Area 650 PM)**_

The setting sun of the Digital World lay at the horizon. Samuel sat on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the commons area. Penguinmon splashed and played in the fountain. "You should come in Samuel! It's fun!"

"That's ok Penguinmon, I'm happy here at the edge." Samuel smiled.

As Samuel watched his happy partner splash around Tori walked over with her partners. She sat on the edge, near Samuel, and she let Cutemon jump into the fountain as well. Penguinmon quickly waddled over to Cutemon. "Hi, I'm Penguinmon."

Cutemon stared at Penguinmon blankly for a moment before responding. "Hi Penguinmon, I'm Cutemon."

Tori looked up at Samuel. "Hey, I'm Tori." She offered her hand.

Samuel was hesitant at first. Penguinmon looked at him with innocence in his eyes. Samuel smiled and took her hand. "Samuel."

"Mind if I call you Sam?"

"Not at all."

"I call him Sammy." Penguinmon said.

Tori laughed, "Sammy, that's cute. So how'd you meet Penguinmon?"

Samuel bit his lip, "Um, well I was chosen to be part of a special project that the Head Masters came up with. The goal was to choose prodigy children to become tamers. I was the first and last participant in this project. It was closed because it was deemed too cruel and unnatural."

_(Flashback)_

Samuel ran through the woods of Digimon Island. He panted as he jumped over large, uprooted roots and under them as well. A loud roar rang out behind him and he darted behind a tree. He kept absolutely silent as he carefully peered around the tree. A giant, tyrannosaurus digimon marched away from him. It was all red and had green scales coming from its back. Samuel sighed and quickly darted off from the area. He slid down a mossy hill and reached a pond. He took a can out of his back pack and quickly set up a fire. He boiled the water and once it was ready he took a sip. Penguinmon peered his head out of the water. He jumped onto Samuel's head.

"Hi there!" Penguinmon cried.

"Ahh!" Samuel screamed.

(Reality)

"After that Penguinmon and I became best friends and the Head Masters gave me my digivice." Samuel finished his story.

"Oh that's cool, I just ran into Cutemon one day and we got attacked so Dalumon saved us. A year later I met Sparrowmon."

"Also a cool story." The two laughed.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy Lunch Room 710 PM)**_

Samuel, Penguinmon, Tori and her partners sat together at a lunch table. They were laughing and cracking jokes. Tori looked up and saw Hana and Dracomon walking through the cafeteria. "Hey, over here." Tori waved them over. Samuel scowled at the sight of them.

"Hey guys, who goes things?" Hana asked.

"Things goes good." Tori said.

Samuel's scowl intensified. He was already sitting next to Tori but he moved over closer. "So Tori I hear signups for sports and clubs are tonight, what are you signing up for?"

"Basketball, but I'm also going to check out the motor cross club, the hand to hand combat team and check out the music class."

"Let me guess, then you're going to run for prez?" Hana joked while Dracomon cuddled into her side.

Samuel was close to growling. "So Tori, why are you interested in so many clubs?"

"Because those are all the clubs that my favorite generation of tamers were a part of. I looked it up and the school's website and Dani Pennykettle, Alex Estarimon, Jay Takanechi and Axle Troy all were tamers."

"I know, I can't believe that some of the most famous people on Earth were once tamers." Hana said.

"Well tamers are extraordinary people so it makes sense they would become so important." Dalumon added.

Over at a different table Elegon, Zenmon, Daire and Armadillomon sat together. "Elegon what are you signing up for?"

"Soccer baby! I'm going to destroy the field with my incredible soccer skills!"

"Someone's a little full of themselves." Armadillomon said.

"Whatever Armadillomon, I'm so excited for it. So what about you Daire?"

"The music class." Daire replied.

"You? You're giant, you should play sports." Zenmon said.

"He can do whatever he wants, Zenmon." Elegon said. "So we should all sign up right after dinner."

So that's what happened. Right after dinner, every Noob went to the signup sheet and signed up for various clubs and sports. Hana signed up for Hand-To-Hand Combat as did Matt, but Matt also signed up for the music class. David signed up for basketball as well. Gwen signed up for a weaponry class…that's a little frightening. Keeva wasn't going to sign up for anything but Brittany convinced her to sign up for baseball with her and James. Kiba signed up for a kendo class and the hand-to-hand combat class and Caleb signed up for a chess team. Amelia signed up for the music club. As promised Elegon signed up for soccer while Daire signed up for the music club. Luvenia signed up for the basket ball team. Shu joined the soccer team. Like Caleb, Tsuna signed up for the chess team. When he signed up it was revealed his full name was Tsunayoshi. Finally Erik signed up for the music class.

Erik walked away from the cafeteria with a look of contortion plastered on his face. "So Erik, you seem pissed." Goblimon noted.

"I am pissed. Matt lost to that Will kid, we lost to Matt, we're even weaker than I thought!" Erik nearly screamed.

Goblimon was silent. His own anger boiled inside like a pot of water about to overflow. "I noticed. What are _you_gonna do about it?"

Erik furrowed his brow in concentration. Then he suddenly smirked. "I got it! Bearmon couldn't beat Valvumon until he digivolved. If we digivolve and then we beat Matt we know we're strong."

"So how are you going to make me digivolve?"

"We need to get into a fight, a really good fight."

"Who against?"

"Who else, who is our strongest opponent?"

"Matt and Valvumon?" Goblimon scratched his head.

"No!" Erik yelled at his partner. Goblimon looked hurt and confused so he calmed himself down. "It's Will and Bearmon. We challenge them to a fight, but only them, and we don't stop until you digivolve."

Goblimon grinned evilly. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go smash some heads in!"

So the two turned and ran towards the dormitory. Once there they ran up to the lounge and saw Will watching TV on the love seat and Bearmon sat on the single chair. There was a human world baseball game playing and Will seemed completely wrapped up in it. Bearmon was less interested in the game; much less…he was asleep. "Hey, Burtont," Will looked up from the game, "That's your name right?"

"My last name, and what do you want." Bearmon suddenly sneezed and snapped awake. His eyes fluttered a few moments until he could assess what was happening.

"We're going to fight, tomorrow, after dinner."

"What is with you, why do you keep trying to pick fights with people?" Will asked.

"I've got my reasons, right now my reason is to beat Matt and Valvumon and I can't do that until I beat you."

Will sneered at him for a moment. "No, I don't want to be a part of whatever sick plan you've got. So leave me alone."

Erik growled, "I wasn't asking your permission, if you don't meet me at the Inner Arena tomorrow I'll just come after you." Will didn't respond and Bearmon just sat in his chair confused and just a little worried. "See you tomorrow." Erik and Goblimon left the lounge, fully intent on following through with their promises.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy 850)**_

Every student was darting off to their individual classes. Every Noob was in one class in the auditorium. Standing on the stage was a tall, lanky boy with shaggy brown hair and dull gray eyes. He wore a red, plaid shirt, jeans and white sneakers. By his side was a digimon that looked exactly like Agumon but wore the outfit of a college professor.

"Welcome to Digimon History and Anatomy. Although the two are completely different subjects the Head Masters feel they can be taught in one class. I know, stupid, but what the Head Masters say goes." The teacher said unhappily. The whole class stared at him awkwardly. "My name is Professor Colen and this is Agumon Hakase."

Elegon chuckled, "Heheh, Colon," This got the whole class to begin to laugh.

"Please be silent." Professor Colen asked. "Now let's start with the anatomy part of class. Now since tamers come from all over the world many different tamers speak different languages. As digimon mirror humans they speak the language of whatever area they are in or whatever language their partner speaks. So this may confuse you on why we all understand each other in the Digital World."

"I assumed we all just spoke English." Elegon admitted.

"I'd assumed the same with Italian." Luvenia said with a bit of an attitude.

"You're both terribly wrong. Right now none of us are speaking any human world languages. We are all speaking DigiCode, the language and writing of the Digital World. It sounds to each of us like our native language. Now I'm sure you're all familiar with what a DigiCore is." Some of the tamers nodded in agreement but some gave blank looks. Professor Colen rolled his eyes. "Very well, I'll explain. A digimon's DigiCore is everything to them, their organs, mind and soul. If it's destroyed they're destroyed. Any questions, no good, let's move on." The majority of the class were not fans of Professor Colen at this point. "Now onto some history. Long ago, when the Digital World had first formed five digimon were born. They were the Digimon Sovereign, the most powerful digimon in existence, gods." Professor Colen definitely had their attention now. "These gods each represented and ruled over the four cardinal points of the compass. The middle god, the most powerful digimon to ever live and the leader of the Sovereign, was known as the Yellow Dragon of the Center and was both a being of light and darkness. Unfortunately being perfectly balanced, ironically, made him unstable, because he was both good and evil." Elegon was in the edge of his seat, and if Zenmon hadn't pulled him back he would've fallen over. Even Erik was wrapped up in the story of the strongest beings in existence. "Because of his instability he began to rampage across the Digital World causing destruction in his wake. No one could stop him, not even the other Sovereign, but one day a group of Ten Ancient Warriors, which is in fact their name, rose up and began to battle against Fanglongmon, even though in truth they never wanted to harm their beloved god."

"Is anyone else finding this a bit messed up?" Kiba whispered to David.

"I'm into it." David responded.  
"This Fanglongmon guy almost sounds like he could be my dad, except more crazy." Dragemon added.

"This is awful!" Mangemon yelled. "I don't want to hear the history of some failed 'God', I want to fight!"

Professor Colen scowled. "Mangemon, behave and let the Professor finish the story." Ponymon demanded.

"Oh shut up Ponymon!"

"Excuse me, but if you're having trouble you can always go out back with Agumon Hakase." Professor Colen told Mangemon.

"Oh that's probably not a good idea." Kiba said.

"Shut it Kiba, it's an excellent idea." Mangemon got off his seat and left the aisles. "Well come on." Mangemon taunted Agumon Hakase. Agumon Hakase grinned back an d followed him outside.

"Well know that, that distraction is over let's continue on shall we. Now where was I, ah yes," Professor Colen remembered his place, "So the Ten Ancient Warriors did battle against their god…only two survived long enough to finally hold him back while Lucemon, leader of The Seven Great Demon Lords, sealed him away into the central Kernel of the Digital World and now he currently still guards him. The force it took to hold back Fanglongmon was too much for the remaining two Ancient Warriors, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, and they fell like the others. Each of the Ancient Warriors gave their remaining power to the Celestial Digimon two set up three points around the area where Fanglongmon was finally sealed each on their own island so that Fanglongmon would never be freed again. Each of the Ten Ancient Warriors also passed their abilities on to the digimon of the Digital World. AncientGreymon's inheritors were the Greymon-Species and dragon digimon. AncientGarurumon's inheritors were the Garurumon-Species and beast digimon. AncientBeetlemon's inheritors were insect digimon. AncientIrismon's inheritors were Bird Man digimon and fairy digimon. AncientMegatheriummon's inheritors were mammal and icy digimon. AncientWisemon's inheritors were mutant digimon. AncientVolcamon's inheritors were Rock-Species Ore and Rock Species Mineral digimon. AncientTroiamon's inheritors were plant digimon. AncientMermaimon's inheritors were aquatic digimon. Finally AncientSphinxmon's inheritors were Mythical Animal Digimon and Demon Beast Digimon. Supposedly each of the Ancient Warriors is alive and is asleep somewhere. That isn't the end of the story, after Lucemon sealed away Fanglongmon the Sovereign began to lose their rule and struggle for power, but eventually an equilibrium was established and is still maintained and the Sovereign guard their world. Now the story is over."

Everyone was enthralled by the story. The suddenly the doors opened and Mangemon walked in with a disgusting smirk and nails dripping with digital blood. Agumon Hakase stumbled in, holding onto the door frame for support. He was badly beaten and bloody with large gashes and a very swollen eye. He panted for air from the pain and finally collapsed on the ground. Professor Colen ran over to his digimon. Mangemon spoke, "I told you it was a good idea."

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Island, about 200 yards away from Digimon Academy 10 'O Clock AM)**_

V and Impmon knelt in a tree, hidden by shadow. Being that V was dressed in more notable clothing she hid further back in the tree and Impmon was able to get closer to the edge. V clicked some small button at the edge of her sun glasses. Now suddenly in her perspective the scene shows her glasses zooming in on her target. It was a small tent with what looked like a pink monkey inside reading a file. The monkey had tears in its pink suit and black fur stuck out around its chest. Its feet and wrists were wrapped in black leather belts. It had an artillery belt around its chest and a gold ring on its lip. It had sneakers on its hands and wore a targeting visor.

V clicked the button again and zoomed in on the file. Information raced at the corner of the sunglasses and V smiled. "I've got the information, let's head out."

As she and Impmon turned to leave the monkey grinned. He turned and screamed, "Focus Target!" His sunglasses scanned the two and from his two sneakers energy shot at each other and formed a large ball of energy. He flung it at the two and they barely had time to react.

They each jumped one way into different trees. The monkey began scanning the trees until he found V. Covering her hand was a dark blue flame made of data. "D.N.A. Charge!" She slammed her hand down on her dark blue Digivice Data Link.

"Impmon digivolve to…" The monkey quickly switched towards the voice only to see a large fallen angel digimon rushing at him. "Devimon!" Devimon was dressed in all black and was humanoid but had unusually grown limbs. His face was covered in black cloth like the rest of his body and had long horns growing from his head. On his chest and boot were the Mark of the Fallen. "Death Hand!" Devimon slammed his unholy energy filled fist into the monkey making him crash straight through the tent. Devimon turned and Grabbed V and they flew off.

They flew just above the trees trying to avoid being spotted. The plan was working fine until, "Undead Fang!" Dracmon leapt and grabbed onto Devimon, biting him at his shoulder blade. Devimon screamed in pain and crashed onto the forest floor. Dracmon remained biting onto him the entire time and refused to let go. As V struggled to get out from under her partner Gwen ran over to her quickly and grabbed her sunglasses. She then ran off and Dracmon let go. He began laughing hysterically as he ran after his partner.

Devimon slowly got up as did V. "Are you going to be ok, Devimon?"

"I'll be fine, but we can't let those two get away. Death Claw!" His hand turned to shadow and lengthened. It stretched after Gwen and got her in the back, making her fall over and grunt.

"Damn it." She muttered. She got up and turned around walking back towards the two.

"Gwen stop, leave her alone Devimon!" Dracmon was about to charge Devimon when Devimon said,

"Stay still or it will start to hurt her." Dracmon immediately stopped and let Gwen hand over the glasses. Devimon grabbed V and the two went back above the trees.

Gwen retained her senses. "Ah, no!" Dracmon ran over to her. "We'll never be able to catch them now." Suddenly she took out her D-Hack. She clicked a few buttons and found something. "Oh, this could help. Dracmon turn around." Dracmon did as instructed and his partner stabbed the two points into the back of his head, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Dracmon digivolve to…" Data rushed into him and he began to grow into a very large wolf shape, Gwen ending up on his back during the process. He became a very large wolf with fangs on both his top and bottom row of teeth sticking out of his mouth. Dracmon's wings wrapped around his neck and identical wings grew around his eyes. His ear had two rings in it and his ankles were covered in bladed armor. On his tail, back and thighs were the Mark of the Fallen. "Sangloupmon!" Just as fast as Devimon he took off after the two. Once he was right below them and only five hundred feet from the border of Digimon Academy he jumped up towards the two. Gwen shoved the D-Hack into the back of his neck and he cried, "Sangloupmon Slide Evolution!" In a moving, blue background screen Sangloupmon slid from one end to the other and completely changed shape on the way. He became a Demon Man Digimon with large, blue, clawed feet, gray tattered pants, two leather belts, green rope wrapped around his chest which was covered in a white undershirt, wooden armor and shields on his hands which also held two kendo swords and he wore a white mask with horns and red hair coming from the back and wore a backpack that was shaped like a possessed teddy bear. "Yasyamon!" Gwen clung to her partner's neck, slightly chocking him, and he was still speeding towards Devimon. "Double Strike!" His two kendo fused into one and expanded. He smacked it onto the back of Devimon's head and Devimon began to fall.

He turned so that V wouldn't be hurt again, but Gwen used this to her advantage. She jumped away from Yasyamon and grabbed the glasses off of V's face. She pushed herself away from the two and Yasyamon grabbed her, landing gracefully on his feet. They ran towards the teacher who stood by the gate waiting. Gwen thrust the glasses into his chest. He smiled and his partner, the monkey, landed by his side from a nearby tree. "Excellent work Gwen. It looks like she's going to give you a run for your money, V." V just smiled.

"Yeah nice, job, so class is over then Tyler?"

"Yeah, Targetmon and I are going to go grab some breakfast, see you guys around." Tyler and Targetmon walked off and the girls followed.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Dormitory Lounge 1150 AM)**_

Tsuna, Caleb, Matt, Samuel, Tori, Keeva and their digimon all sat in various seats and couches in the lounge. Keeva looked incredibly nervous and was almost shaking without her brother or Brittany around. Thankfully because Kittenmon was around she was probably going to be ok. There was a teacher who stood by the table and in front of the TV. He was slim and not very buff and had brown eyes and black hair and had glasses at his nose and his skin color was deep tan so he was probably Portuguese or Latino. He wore a dark brown t-shirt, cargo shorts and a pair of blue high tops. By his side was his digimon who was a Mammal Digimon. He was red with blue patterns all over his body and stood on all fours but was relatively small. He had nine tails that fanned out like feathers.

"Hello everyone I'm Marco and this is my partner Elecmon. Welcome to Strategizing 101. You've been chosen for this class because you're personality and fighting style have indicated that you're fantastic strategists, or your just a prodigy and we're aware of that."

"Guess that's you." Tori said to Samuel.

"So to prove your strategizing skills, and hopefully they won't clash, Elecmon is going to run around the dormitory and you have to try to defeat him in battle but he'll also be attacking you. Go Elecmon." Elecmon grinned widely before running off.

"Alright, let's get to business." Caleb demanded. "First off, we'll need a map of the school."

"On it," Tori pulled a laptop out of her laptop bag. She quickly went to the school's website and downloaded a print of the school which printed out of the side of the computer.

"I'll take the offensive side, you guys lure him towards me and Valvumon and I will take him out." Matt decided.

"Alright Samuel, do your prodigy thing." Tori demanded, laying out the map.

Samuel quickly scanned the map within a millisecond and already had a plan. "Ok, Matt you and Valvumon stay in the lounge and surrounding area, Tori you head up to the top floor and work your way down until you come across Elecmon and then use Dalumon's offensive ability to force down here, Caleb you and Candlemon you take the second and third floor, Keeva you take the lobby and Tsuna-"

"Someone should be ready at the roof." Keeva interrupted. Everyone stared at her and she shrunk back into her seat. "Sorry." She said almost shaking.

"No, you're right Keeva I almost missed that, Tsuna you and Cyberdramon take care of that. Is everyone ready?" Samuel asked. Everyone gave nods of agreement. "Then let's go."

So everyone moved to their positions. Tori jumped out a window and Sparrowmon shot out of the digivice and caught his three friends. Monodramon Super Digivolved to Cyberdramon and took Tsuna to the roof. Keeva and Kittenmon took the elevator to the lobby.

Kittenmon grabbed onto the D-Cell flimsily. "All strategists, just letting you know ground floor is secured and we're waiting by the doors."

"Great job Kittenmon, how's everyone else?" Samuel said over the digivice, his image being shown.

"Candlemon and I just circled the second floor and are heading towards the third." Caleb responded. As he and Candlemon walked onto the staircase they saw Elecmon at the top of the first flight of stairs. "We've found him; he's heading to the third floor!" Caleb cried into his Digivice 01. "Candlemon hold him still!"

"Karma Flamer!" Candlemon shot globs of hot wax at Elecmon.

"Thunder Knife!" From his tail Elecmon shot three small bolts of electricity at the wax, destroying it. Caleb growled and Elecmon laughed and ran away. Caleb furrowed his brown in thought.

"Damn inability to think short term." Caleb went over everything he could about Elecmon in his head. "I got it, his attacks come from his tail so we just have to use your attack on it and he won't be able to defend himself."

"Caleb that's so smart! Let's do it!" So Caleb and Candlemon ran after him.

Tori and Tsuna were also going after him. They'd reached the fourth floor in record timing where they saw Elecmon running down the hall. When he saw them he quickly stopped and tried to turn but Caleb and Candlemon were already right there. "Karma Flamer!" Candlemon shot the globs of hot wax at his tail and Elecmon stared panicked.

Elecmon did all he could and ran at Candlemon who started to say an attack but Elecmon pounced on him and then ran away. "Quick, after him!" Caleb and the others chased after Elecmon.

They ran down the stairs. "Keeva, Elecmon is running downstairs, head upstairs and prepare to counter him." Keeva ran upstairs with Kittenmon.

Elecmon was at the floor of the lounge now and was going to run past when Keeva, Kittenmon, Samuel and Penguinmon all cut him off. As he tried to turn the rest of the group was waiting. He tried to run into the lounge but Matt and Valvumon were right before him. Suddenly Marco took out his red and yellow original digivice. It glowed and Elecmon cried, "Elecmon digivolve to…Leomon!" He became a tall, Beast Man Digimon that was essentially a lion who wore pants and carried a sword. "Lion King!" Leomon was going to bring his sword down but Cyberdramon grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him.

"Full Moon Fist!" Even without the full moon the attack was incredibly powerful and caused Leomon great pain.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon's claws glowed and Leomon began to shrink back down to Elecmon.

"Wow, nice job you guys. If anyone can survive in the Digital World it's you guys." Marco complemented. Caleb and Candlemon high fived and Matt and Valvumon just grinned and everyone had their own little celebrations of pride.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Outer Arena 120 PM)**_

Once again every student had met up at the Outer Arena for Fighting 101. The computer began to ring out names: Patrick Kubar VS Shu Kiriyama

So Shu and Patrick stepped up to either side with their partners. Neleah, Kotemon, Keiko and Mikemon all stood off to the side of the arena near Patrick. "So you actually showed up to class today?" Neleah asked.

"Just this one; BlackAgumon requested we come so he could fight an actual opponent rather than his training dummies." Patrick explained.

"Flamemon are you sure you want to fight him? He seems…dangerous." Shu realized.

"Of course Shu, an opponent is an opponent." Flame responded. "Now watch me take him down. Spice Death!" Flamemon ran towards the three. As he got near he opened his mouth and a large amount of flame rushed out. Hagurumon rushed in front and took the full heat of the attack while Patrick and BlackAgumon stood back. Once the flame died down Flamemon grinned, expecting to have caused some serious damage.

That was why he was so shocked to see Hagurumon with not even a scratch on him. Then BlackAgumon rushed at him. He struck him in the chest with his claw and made Flamemon fall back, clutching at his chest. "Pepper Breath!" BlackAgumon shot a large ball of green flame at Flamemon. Flamemon raised his arm in a weak attempt of defense. The attack hit and burned Flamemon's arm. BlackAgumon quickly struck him in said arm and made Flamemon cry out in pain. BlackAgumon then struck him in the chest again and made him bang against the ground.

"Flamemon!" Shu cried in concern. "DigiMemory!" Shu was about to take out a DigiMemory when Patrick pressed a button on his digivice. Suddenly the image on the DigiMemory went blank. "What the…"

"My digivice has the power to interfere with other digital technology, such as your DigiMemories." Patrick explained. Shu just stared in horror as BlackAgumon continued his assault on Flamemon. He continued to thrash his claws into his face and chest and then at point grabbed him at his shoulders and used his Pepper Breath attack. Flamemon flew at least ten yards back and was barely conscious.

Shu began to run to his partner to try to defend him but Hagurumon interfered. "Cog Crusher!" Hagurumon launched small gears at Shu which crashed into him, throwing him clear across the arena. Everyone stared in horrified awe at Patrick and his digimon, sometimes forgetting how aggressive in battle he really is.

"Pepper Breath!" BlackAgumon fired one last ball of green flame at Flamemon who finally couldn't take it anymore and degenerated to his In-Training form.

Dillion, SkullKnightmon and Labramon ran over to the fallen tamer and digimon. Labramon picked up Flamemon's In-Training form and placed him on his back. Dillion and SkullKnightmon helped up Shu and started to walk him away with his digimon, towards the nurse's office.

Pyralis stared at Patrick with fear. Patrick's face was blank and emotionless, as if he and his partner's had never even entered the arena, never mind nearly kill someone.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Common's Area 830)**_

Will and Bearmon were walking towards the dormitory. The sky was black but littered with stars and a moon and the street lights on the path also provided excellent vision. As they walked a voice cried, "Gobli Bomb!" A ball of flame crashed into Will and Bearmon and exploded, sending them sprawling forward. They quickly turned and saw Goblimon and Erik rushing at them.

"I warned you!" Erik cried.

"Bearmon!"

"Bear-Cub Fist!" Bearmon ran at Goblimon and rammed his fist into his chest. Goblimon stumbled backwards, nearly falling over several times, but just barely held onto his composure.

"Gobli Strike!" Goblimon brought his club down and hit Bearmon in the head. As he fell back Goblimon struck him again, across the face. Then he struck him again in the stomach. He began repeatedly hitting him.

"Energy Sphere!" Will shot an energy sphere at Bearmon's paw.

"Bear-Cub Fist!" His much larger, shaded fist returned once again and he slammed it into Goblimon. Goblimon flew back and landed on his butt. Erik prepared to run in and fight Bearmon himself when Will cried,

"Energy Sphere!" He shot a much larger Energy Sphere at Erik this time and forced him even further back than Goblimon. "Pendulum Shake!"

"Bear-Cub Fist!" Bearmon ran at Goblimon and was going to strike him so hard in the face he'd be lucky if he didn't completely revert to a digiegg. Just as Bearmon's paw was going to make contact with a helpless Goblimon's face Erik's hand blocked him. His hand was engulfed in a flame of dark blue and orange data. There was a huge grin on his face and a looked of success in his eyes. He pushed Bearmon's hand away and brought his up. He was going to slam into him when someone yelled,

"Stop it Erik!" Erik looked up to see it was Hana and Dracomon. Both did not look happy.

"Oh, what do you want Hana?" Erik sneered.

Hana looked almost shocked. "Wow, that was a pretty dumb question." Dracomon commented.

"I want to stop you from picking stupid fights with people, Lamos."

"Why don't you make me?" Erik challenged.

Hana's digivice began to beep. "I will."

The screen cut to black and showed Hana's D-3 shooting off a downloading symbol. Data rained down on Dracomon. "Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon was a large, blue dragon with strong wings and three horns similar to Dracomon's but sharper.

"Perfect." Erik grinned. "D.N.A. Charge!" He slammed his hand onto his digivice.

"Goblimon digivolve to…" In a different screen Goblimon's data began to be replaced one limb at a time. Once he was completely digivolved he was much taller and ogre like with long horns and silver hair running down his back. He no longer carried a club but instead held the femur of some large, dinosaur digimon. "Ogremon! Bone Club!" Ogremon rushed at Coredramon and slammed his bone club into his chest. Coredramon seemed to be barely affected.

Coredramon slammed his fist into Ogremon who stepped back, not really hurt but more of just blown back by the force. "Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon shot a stream of blue fire at Ogremon who screamed out.

"Ahhhh! What is this, it burns worse than fire!" Ogremon looked down at his chest to see that it was not only burned but looked like someone had thrown acid at him.

"Strike Bomber!" Coredramon slammed his tail into Ogremon and he was flung back by yards.

"What, no!" Erik screamed. He could only watch as Coredramon ran over to his partner, grabbed him by the chest and began to slam him into the ground and then slam his fist into Ogremon's face. Finally Ogremon degenerate to Tsunomon. "No, no, no, no, no! I finally got him to digivolve and we still lose! It isn't fair! It isn't fair!" Everyone around stared at Erik with strange looks on their faces. Finally Erik began panting and so he started to breathe deeply to calm himself down. "Forget it; I'm late for the music club anyway." Erik grabbed Tsunomon and began to run towards the auditorium.

Once there he saw Daire, Armadillomon, Matt, Valvumon, Amelia and SemiStarmon. Matt and Valvumon glared at him and then proceeded to walk behind the curtain. Daire was tuning a guitar and Amelia was strumming on a base. "Hey." Erik said a little awkwardly.

"Hi," Daire said flatly.

"I'm not really fond of you." Amelia said plainly.

"Most people aren't." Erik shrugged. He sat down by a set of drums and began to play. Jerk as he was the other five in the room had to stare impressed; he was an excellent drummer. He was loud but his beat was great and powerful. "So look, I know we don't really all like each other right now, but I've always wanted to be in a band. I don't have a lot of friends so I never could before, but I figure here our options are limited. So you guys want to start a band?" Erik asked.

Daire, Amelia and their digimon all smiled. "Alright." Daire agreed.

"I'm in." Amelia agreed.

"Yeah, let's rock and roll baby!" SemiStarmon raised a prong in the air.

"Daire are you sure this is a good idea?" Armadillomon asked very skeptical.

"I think so Armadillomon, maybe a band is just what Erik needs to finally become friendlier." Daire looked to Erik who began playing the drums once again.

Erik began playing the song he wrote in his head. _You don't understand me, I don't even want you too. I'm just so god damn sick of feeling weak I'll do anything to come out on top. I don't care what you think, I'm not going down now. I'm stronger than you could ever believe and someday I'll show you all. This is the real me, strong!_

**Wow, so that was quite a turn around. Well I got a few characters to digivolve, showed where Erik's asshole personality comes from (well I showed part of it anyway) and just how willing he is to become the strongest. Who are the D-Brigade and what does Darkdramon want with BantyoLeomon? Will this band really turn out to be a good idea? Find out next time on Digimon Academy!**

Peace People


	6. Digivolving and Digivolving Pt: 1

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Lounge 815 PM)**_

Luvenia walked into the lounge with Renamon walking right behind her. She plopped down on a chair and turned on the TV while Renamon went and sat cross legged on a chair by a table. On TV Axle Troy was performing live. Erik suddenly busted into the room.

"Give me that," He grabbed the remote out of Luvenia's hands, "Axle Troy is performing- oh, it's on."

Luvenia stood, punched Erik in the back of the head and took the remote away from his barely conscious form. She cussed at him in Italian, "Don't ever touch me again."

After that Daire, Armadillomon, Amelia and SemiStarmon walked in with Goblimon. They took various seats.

"Yes, I've been waiting for the Axle Troy concert to come on." Amelia said.

"Yeah, rock and roll!" SemiStarmon cried.

Elegon peeked his head in the room, "Axle Troy's playing!"

"Yep," Luvenia replied.

"Woohoo!" Elegon grabbed Zenmon by the wrist and they ran into the room. Elegon leapt over the couch and plopped down beside Daire and Armadillomon, Zenmon landing beside him.

Then Matt came in with Valvumon and went off to sit at a corner table.

"What's up, Matt?" Elegon greeted, "Valvumon,"

Valvumon nodded in response. "Hey," Matt said.

"Shut up, he's starting." Zenmon demanded.

Axle Troy began a soft strum and everyone was intently watching, being near silent. "Oh my god he's starting with Passion for Strength!" Elegon said just above a whisper.

"Shut it, queer." Erik said.

Elegon was going to retort but Zenmon covered his mouth with her hand. "Flash!" She punched Erik in the face and he flew over backwards. He then did pass out. Goblimon grabbed him and smacked him hard across the face twice.

"Wake up, the songs starting." Erik's eyes shot open.

Then Tori ran in, "Holy crap, Axle Tory is playing."

"Awesome!" Cutemon cried.

After that everyone sat back and watched as Axle then went from a soft strumming to a hard and fast sound. After several moments he began the lyrics, _"I know this sounds pathetic, I know it's getting old, hearing this over and over again, but the message is true, I won't back down, I've got a- Passion For Strength, I'm working harder everyday, I've got a Passion for Strength_

Don't tell me to back down, that the fight isn't worth it, I'll keep getting up until I can't move, because I've got a- Passion for Strength, I'm getting stronger, I've got heart, I've got soul, my passion is growing hotter, I'll unleash it all, I've got a- Passion for Strength…"

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Inner Arena 820 PM)**_

Gwen and Dracmon were in the weaponry class. Gwen was looking over several varieties of weapons. Surrounding her were several teachers, mostly being used for security. One teacher stood by her watching. He had dark skin and short, curly black hair and green eyes. He had a buff, athletic build and was a good size taller than Gwen. He wore a green shirt and jeans and white high tops.

"Have you decided what weapon you want to use?" He asked.

"No," Gwen said, looking over the relatively small variety of deadly weapons. "Why aren't there more students here?" She asked, barely looking up.

"It's a pretty new class, the Head Masters felt weird introducing it but because of several tamers learning to use weapons and digivices getting more extreme plus the danger of an evil digimon attacking when a tamer is separated from their partner and evil humans they felt it has become necessary to include."

Gwen shrugged, "Whatever," Her eyes drifted over to his digimon. It was about three or four feet tall and was basically a green monkey wearing a loin cloth and had markings beneath its eyes. It wore gloves and had tribal hair made by tying rope around its hair. On its back was a slingshot way bigger than it itself. She took out her digivice and pressed a few buttons. She pointed it at the digimon and got the data on it.

_Koemon, rookie level, Beast Digimon, Virus attribute, This rookie digimon is known to wield its sling shot with ease despite it big much larger than itself. His digivolutionary code is stranger than most digimon because it is based on its weapon._

"Oh, pick this one Gwen!" Dracmon grabbed a pair of nun chucks and started spinning them around…until one of them hit him in the face and he fell backwards.

As Gwen watched her partner her D-Hack began beeping. On the screen was an image of an arrow. It was pointing at a specific weapon. "Huh, interesting…"

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Commons Area 822 PM)**_

Samuel was walking towards the dormitory from the school store. At the same time Mishuro and Mina were walking towards the dormitory. Suddenly a loud roar shattered the eardrums of the students like glass being hit by a hammer. Many of them, including the three, blocked their ears from the sound. They turned and looked into the distance and saw a very large digimon rise from the water.

"What, no way! Digimon can't come to Digimon Island besides the inhabitants." Mina said.

"So what's it doing here?" Samuel asked.

"I'm guessing nothing good." BlackVeemon responded.

The digimon swam closer to the academy and they got a better look at it. It looked like a giant dragon-lobster hybrid. Mishuro took out his D-Power and an image of the digimon came up. "Ebidramon, an Aquatic Digimon that lives in the deepest part of the Net Ocean; avoid Lobster Step attack, it doesn't usually miss." Mishuro read his data.

"Lobster Step!" Ebidramon leapt high from the water and above the academy grounds. He came crashing down and landed on the ground, making it shake roughly. Flame erupted from his body and spread across the school grounds and on the buildings. Most of the students ran off or took cover. The flames luckily flew over the three tamers and their digimon however.

Mishuro took out a DigiModify Card. "DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!"

"BlackVeemon digivolve to…" In a different screen black data webs shot away from Mishuro's D-Power. BlackVeemon's skin peeled away revealing his data build and DigiCore. His data build took new shape as new skin covered him. His new form was a monstrous dragon digimon with unusually developed limbs, pure black skin, red talons with the Mark of the Fallen above one claw, four crimson red eyes and two sets of wings with holes in them and at the end of his tail was a spike. He bared a striking resemblance to Devimon. "Devidramon!"

"Mina, Floramon, go tell the Head Masters what's happening." Mishuro said dryly.

"Ok, good luck Mishy!" She and Floramon ran off to the Head Master's Office.

Samuel did a quick scan of the area. "Penguinmon, use your ice attacks to try and fight the fire."

"You got it, Sammy! Ice Prism!" Penguinmon shot shards of ice at one part of the fire. They shattered as they hit the fire and it dimmed down, steam rising from it. Penguinmon turned and shot more ice at another part of the fire.

Mishuro got onto Devidramon's back. Devidramon launched himself towards Ebidramon. "Crimson Nail!" Devidramon began slashing and hacking at Ebidramon's face and underbelly. He became riddled in scars and digital blood leaked from those scratches.

"Twin Neptune!" Ebidramon struck Devidramon and he shot towards the ground. Ebidramon then grabbed him in his giant claw and began to crush him.

"Penguinmon!" Samuel called.

"I got it, Sammy! Slide Attack!" Penguinmon slid across the ground on his stomach, away from the quickly dimming fire, as steam filled the air. As more and more steam filled the area it became harder to see. Penguinmon flew into Ebidramon, crashing into his chest. Ebidramon did back up, but in response to the attack whacked Penguinmon away towards Samuel.

"Penguinmon!" Samuel rushed to Penguinmon's side.

While this was happening Mishuro and Devidramon were still trapped in Ebidramon's claw. Mishuro took out a DigiModify Card, "DigiModify…," On the card was an image of Devimon, "Warrior of Darkness Activate!" A very potent aura of darkness spread across both of their bodies. Ebidramon screamed in agony as he grasped onto the burning sensation of darkness, as if someone had just cooked his hand in fire. Devidramon pushed away both of the claws and sped towards his face.

"Apprentice of Darkness!" Devidramon threw his claws forward and from them a large sword made of pure darkness slammed into him, making him collapse. As steam enveloped the large digimon Mishuro and Devidramon couldn't see. Suddenly a claw shot out of the steam and slammed into the two, sending them spiraling away.

Samuel looked over a badly bruised Penguinmon. Because of the steam he didn't see the claw come down until the last second. It picked up Penguinmon and Samuel stared in horror as his partner was lifted near the beast mouth. It loud out a low, rumbling word, "Snack," Was all it said before turning back towards the water.

"No! Penguinmon!" Samuel chased after the two. Finally they reached the water and Ebidramon jumped in. Samuel jumped in after them and swam as fast as he could. Despite size difference Samuel actually did an awesome job of keeping up with the digimon. He reached his hand out towards Penguinmon who reached out his wing. As they went further and further, and the pressure increased and the need for air increased in Samuel, his vision became blurry. From his side his D-Cyber glowed brightly.

"Penguinmon digivolve to…" Each of his limbs shined and were replaced. He landed on the platform as his champion form, which looked extremely similar to a dolphin with three jagged fins on his back and a white face and under belly and blue markings on his back and more blue markings under his eyes. "Dolphmon!" Ebidramon had stopped swimming and witnessed the digivolution. "Dolphin kick!" He broke out of Ebidramon's claw and rapidly swam towards his face. "Dolphin Kick!" Dolphmon slammed his tail into Ebidramon's face, forcing him to fly backwards across the water.

Samuel shook the digivice with the remaining strength he had. "Pendulum Shake!"

Dolphmon got right into Ebidramon's face, "Pulse Blast!" A very loud, earth shattering sound erupted from Dolphmon's mouth and all the force went right into Ebidramon. Ebidramon roared as his data shattered and was reconstructed as a digiegg. The digiegg began to fall to the bottom of the Net Ocean and Samuel smiled. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he blacked out.

He woke up to Mishuro, Mina, BlackVeemon, Floramon, Penguinmon, Danny, Dorumon, Region and Gabumon standing over him. "Sammy, you're ok!" Penguinmon embraced him. "Sammy, you made me digivolve! You Sammy, our friendship, it made me digivolve! You're the greatest tamer ever!"

"Region, why do you think that digimon attacked school?" Floramon asked.

"How could it even get to Digimon Island?" BlackVeemon asked.

"I have no clue." Region admitted. He looked to Danny, "Do you think, things could've gotten worse?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean, I knew things were bad but I never thought they'd attack the academy. Do you think it was Olegmon?"

"Probably," Region agreed.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Mina asked.

"It's nothing Mina." Danny said.

"Oh come on, tell me." Mina begged.

"Leave it be Mina." Mishuro stated.

"But-"

"Just listen to me Mina."

"Yeah, we know what they're talking about and it's probably something you'd want to stay out of." BlackVeemon agreed.

Samuel was still dizzy and he had an excited Penguinmon jumping on his stomach, but he made sure to mark down everything he'd just heard in his head.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, just outside lounge 843 PM)**_

Samuel had ripped Tori and her partners away from the TV, which none of them were happy about. However when Samuel told them what he had heard the Head Masters talking about and what had happened to him they change their attitude.

"I'm going to call all of the Noobs and tell them to meet us here." Tori stated.

"Why?" Penguinmon and Cutemon asked at once.

"They need to know what happened. We're going out in the Digital World in a couple of days and if something's going on we should all be prepared."

So Tori raised her wrist to her face, pressed a few buttons, and called all the Noobs to come meet in the lounge, the only one who didn't respond was Gwen. People were pretty angry about turning off Axle Troy but then they listened to Samuel's story.

"So what does this mean?" Luvenia asked.

"It means something's up in the Digital World, so we need to be on high alert when we're out there." Tori explained.

"Well no shit, that's what the first week is for, to train us, girly." Erik responded.

"Oh shut up Erik, she's right." Elegon said.

"Yeah, if there's something going on and we're out there there's a really good chance we'll get drawn into it." Daire said.

"Hey, where's Gwen?" Flamemon noticed.

**010101_ **_**(Back to when Gwen was picking her weapon)**_

The arrow was pointing at a katana. It gleamed and Gwen reached for it. An image of GranDracmon flashed across the screen. _Perfect_. His voice said. She grabbed it and spun it in her hand real quick.

"Impressive, you're a natural with that blade." The teacher admitted. "Let's get practicing." He motioned for her to follow him towards a small section of room. Pure black, rubber dummies were all around them. "Alright, so-" Gwen swung her blade and cut one dummy at an angle. She spun and made a clean cut on another. She spun the blade, turned, and stabbed a dummy upwards in the gut. "Uh, I guess you're good."

"I've always thought there should be a school that teaches kids to use deadly weapons." Gwen grinned.

"It's strange; the Head Masters were really against it before they gave me all those reasons. I tried for a while to get them to start a weapon class but they weren't budging. Then one day they just said 'The class is being made'." On the screen GranDracmon grinned wickedly.

"Dummies aren't good enough practice; I'd like something that'll _gush_ a little more." Dracmon busted out laughing at Gwen's words, but the teacher and Koemon raised an eyebrow. "What weapon do you use?"

"I've got a pistol, but that's not exactly a fair match." In a flash she got him in the side with the blunt of her blade. He backed away. "Ok, fine," He took his pistol out of its holder at his side, "Let's practice." He took a shot, purposely aiming at her blades hilt.

Before it hit she pulled the blade up, spun it and whacked the bullet away. She took out her D-Hack and stuck the ends in Dracmon's head. "Dracmon digivolve to…" data rushed into him and he grew and his mask and body changed shape, "Yasyamon!"

The teacher took out his digivice, a golden D-Tector. "Execute…Digivolution!"

"Koemon digivolve to…Hookmon!" Hookmon was a humanoid digimon dressed in a pirate's captain outfit and one hand was a large hook and the other was a cannon.

Gwen looked at her digivice, _Hookmon, Champion Level, Virus Attribute, A digimon with weapons for arm and is all offensive._

"Captain Cannon!" Hookmon shot a cannon ball out of his cannon arm. It sped towards Yasyamon, but then Gwen rushed in and whacked it away with the blunt of her sword, darting off to escape the resulting explosion.

The teacher aimed his gun and fired three shots and Gwen deflected all three. The other teachers began to run forward but he motioned for them to hold still. She swung her blade at his readied gun, but he blocked with its back end, pushed the blade up and grabbed her shoulder before pointing the gun at her heart. "I think training's over." He said.

"Double Strike!" Yasyamon hit the teacher on the head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Hookmon raised his cannon arm but Yasyamon hit it and then brought it around to hit Hookmon across the face. Hookmon spun and landed on the ground, degenerating to Koemon again, and was also unconscious.

"Now it is." Gwen agreed.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Ninja Art Class 930 AM)  
**_

Renamon hopped from tree to tree at a blinding speed. She grabbed a branch and swung up and over into the air, did a straight positioned flip, and landed in the next tree. She pressed her body against the tree and hid. She looked over to another tree and Luvenia peered over and the two nodded to each other. The air was deathly quiet, and nothing could be heard but the light rustling of leaves in the breeze.

"Ninja Knife Throwing!" A voice rang out, breaking that silence. A large shuriken flew through the air and sliced the tree Renamon was hiding in like a stick of butter. It began to fall and Renamon leapt from the tree.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon spread out her body and from her body diamonds formed and shot across the wooded area, generally in the direction the shuriken had come from.

"Ahh!" A girlish shriek yelled. Mina ran out into plain sight, her digimon partner covering her. However Floramon was now in her champion form. She was small and round but had spiked shoulder pads and red and white gloves and carried a sword on her back. She wore a red mask which covered the top portion of her face and head. "Quick, Ninjamon!"

"Fire Enbuken!" Ninjamon leapt towards Renamon with her sword lit on a bright, burning fire. She slashed across Renamon's chest which was temporarily on fire.

"Power Paw!" Her fist became engulfed in blue flame and she slammed it into Ninjamon. They both fell to the ground, Ninjamon landing on his feet and Renamon landing in a taking-a-knee-position. She grasped at her chest from pain.

"Renamon!" Luvenia began to run towards her partner.

"Ninja Knife Throwing!" Ninjamon threw her large shuriken at Luvenia.

Renamon gasped. She quickly jumped and leapt towards her partner, ready to take the blow for her. A bright light erupted out of Luvenia's digivice. "Renamon digivolve to…" Data rained over Renamon and she spun around. When she was seen again she still bared a resemblance to Renamon but was larger and more bestial. She had nine, flaming tails and flaming feet and on her thighs were the Yin-Yang Symbol. She had a large mane and ribbons tied around her neck with bells at the end. "Kyubimon!"

"Alright Renamon, you digivolved!" Luvenia was pumped and had fire in her eyes. "Now give her everything you've got!"

"You've got it, Luvenia. Fox Tail Inferno!" From her tails flame arouse and took shape, forming into a ghostly face of blue flame. She launched it at Ninjamon but she retorted by crying,

"Ninja Knife Throwing!" She threw a shuriken through the face of flame and ran at Kyubimon. She jumped off her face, making Kyubimon growl in annoyance. As she readied her sword midair Mina cried,

"Yay Ninjamon!"

Luvenia then threw her digivice out before her and a beam of light shot out which wrapped around Ninjamon. "You'll pay for stepping on my face! Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon spun around and became engulfed in flame. She crashed into Ninjamon and cried out in pain before degenerating to Floramon.

The beam of light faded and she fell into Mina's arms. She looked at a smiling Luvenia and Kyubimon. "You two were very excellent." Floramon said politely.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Energy Conversion Class 1045 AM)**_

Once again the same group from the first day of classes were there. Neleah focused all of her energy into her heart. The usual gray flame of data engulfed her fist. _"Please, just let this work." _"D.N.A. Charge!"

"Kotemon digivolve to…"

_"Yes!"_

**010101_ **_**(Right Above them, outside of the dome however)**_

Crusadermon floated above the class, unable to see Kotemon or Neleah but able to feel their power. "What an incredible surge of power. I knew I made the right choice in picking a Kotemon. I should return back to the Round Table though, and see what other threats are rising. I'll be back though, Junior." Crusadermon flew off.

**010101_ **_**(Back with Neleah and Kotemon)**_

ERROR. This is the word that flashed across Neleah's digivice screen. "No!" Neleah said aloud.

"OchiMusyamon!"

Neleah frowned. "It's ok Kotemon; we can still turn this around." She once again put all of her remaining energy into her heart. Her fist was once again consumed by the gray flame.

OchiMusyamon puffed his chest out and a look of confidence swept over his face. Neleah smiled at her partner proudly…and then he fell onto his face and degenerated to Kotemon. Neleah sighed. Kotemon stood. "I'm sorry, Neleah, I have failed you again." Neleah was about to say something but he continued. "Whenever I become him…even when I'm not…my heart doesn't have the strength to fight." He bowed his head before his partner and laid his kendo down before her.

He continued to bow his head, and sadness enveloped in his eyes. Neleah kneeled and put her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Kotemon you haven't failed me. If anything I've failed you and I am so sorry for that, but Kotemon if you want to be stronger than you have to put your heart into this, just like me. So come on, let's both give everything we have into this." Kotemon finally looked up.

"Ok Neleah…I promise to put everything I have into this!" He put out his sleeve-covered hand and she took it. A flame of cyan colored data erupted between them. Neleah pulled her hand away and all of that data covered her hand.

On Neleah's digivice screen the Trait of Love appeared. "D.N.A. Charge!"

"Kotemon digivolve to…" His data was replaced limb by limb until finally, "Musyamon!" Musyamon was no longer weak looking he had a confident face and much stronger armor. Neleah looked up at her partner with awe. He smiled back her with the same admiration.

"Hey Neleah, Kotemon, watch this!" Keiko called from across the room. They looked over to her gripping her D-Power tightly. "Do it again Mikemon!" She pointed forward with her digivice, which was the same direction Mikemon was standing in. There was an aura about the digivice. Before the two were ten rows of wooden dummies that grew longer with each row.

"Paw Punch!" Mikemon slammed his paw full force into the first dummy and from there each dummy was blown back by force and exploded.

They both her frustrated grunts coming from another part of the room. "Damn it! Why isn't it working! Fight harder you two!" Bright called as Togemogumon and Centarumon were clashing.

"I don't think he's ever going to get _it_." Keiko said. "That thing we have. I don't care though, because I get _it_."

"You definitely have _it_, Keiko." Mikemon complemented his power.

**010101_ **_**(Digimon Academy, Outer Arena 1130 AM)**_

"Black Out!" Zenmon shot her black orbs from her ears at Ogremon. They clearly hurt and forced him back, but once the attack was over he laughed like it was nothing.

Erik laughed, "Wow Ellie, looks like that X-Antibody is really coming in handy." Erik taunted.

"Flash!" Zenmon cried, slamming her light engulfed fist into Ogremon's face.

"Yeah, kick his ass, Zenmon!" Elegon cried.

"Stop being such a cheer leader." Zenmon demanded. "Flash!" She charged and hit Ogremon in the chest. He did move a few feet back but regained his balance.

"Overlord Fist!" Ogremon threw dark energy from his fist at Zenmon and blasted her back right before Elegon. Ogremon ran in with his club raised.

"No way!" Elegon charged forward. Suddenly his D-Wrist began talking: _Combat Mode: Initiated_. Suddenly Elegon's clothes change. He wore black combat jeans and boots, a gray t-shirt with a black vest over it and on his arms were gray gauntlets. He wore black gloves with spikes on the knuckles and his hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. "X-Ability Activate: Chaos Strength!" Ogremon brought down the bone-club but Elegon grabbed it. He slammed his fist into Ogremon's stomach and Ogremon was flung back onto his ass. "Alright, Zenmon let's finish this!" _Sync Acquired. Digivolution: Commenced._

From the digivice binary code wrapped around Zenmon. "Zenmon digivolve to…" She now emerged and was now very much like a lion but one half of her body was white and had the mark of Yin on that side and the other was black and had the mark of Yang on that side, "Equimon! Wild Roar!" From her mouth she shot a beam of black and white energy at Ogremon. He was launched back and landed on top of Erik, crushing him. He degenerated to Tsunomon and lay on top of his partner.

Erik's face flushed with red fury. He growled but got himself to stand and hold his partner. "I'm going to band practice." Erik said more to himself than anyone else. Then he whispered to Tsunomon, "When we're in the Digital World we're going to become the strongest."

**010101_ **_**(Outer Arena 130 PM)**_

Everyone (minus Erik and Goblimon) waited for what Dillion had to say. She stood in the center of the arena with her two partners. "Alright, today I'm pairing you up. You're teams will be decided and then you will fight together." Everyone murmured in excitement. "Computer, begin process."

The computer began speaking: Processing…Team's are…Elegon Laze, Zenmon- and- Daire Kennedy, Armadillomon.

"Alright!" Elegon raised his fist in the air and high fived his tall friend.

The computer continued: Kiba Inuzai, Ponymon, Mangemon- and- Keeva Inuzai, Kittenmon. Tori Miles, Dalumon, Cutemon, Sparrowmon- and- Samuel Hart, Penguinmon. Amelia Ekaki, SemiStarmon- and- Nick Farens, Phascomon. James and Caleb Finch, Candlemon- and- Brittany Jules, Salamon. Gwen Thorn, Dracmon- and- David Anthony, Dragemon. Shu Kiriyama, Flamemon- and- Luvenia Romano, Renamon. Matthew Ryder, Valvumon-

Matt stood up, "Excuse me, would it be ok if Valvumon and I could fight on our own?"

It was quiet for a moment, before the computer began speaking again: Uneven amount of tamers, request is accepted. Continuing announcement of team. Akahana Arakawa, Dracomon- and- Tsunayoshi Maxus, Monodramon. Matthew Ryder and Valvumon stand alone.

"I also will be fighting with just my partners." Patrick announced.

The computer was silent, and then spoke again: Recalculating…Request accepted. Continuing List. Neleah Schnitzer, Kotemon- and- Keiko Matsunami, Mikemon. Trevor Allen, Gumdramon- and- Drake Nova, Veemon. Mishuro Monta, BlackVeemon- and- Mina Terrano, Floramon. Miu Kisaragi, Kazemon- and- Bright Mitchel, Veemon, Wormmon.

"Oh, great," Miu said, mock sweet voice.

"_Do not_ get in my way." Bright said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She rolled her eyes.

The computer continued: Vanessa Blaze, Impmon- and- Neko Katsuragi, Agumon. William Burtont, Bearmon- and- Jake Hency, Monodramon.

After the computer finished picking the teams it began to decide the battles: Elegon Laze, Zenmon- and- Daire Kennedy, Armadillomon VS Gwen Thorn, Dracmon- and- David Anthony, Dragemon.

The two teams each took a side of the arena and got ready for the fight.

_Digi-Dex: Activated. Dracmon. Rookie-Level Digimon. X-Antibody detected. Special Attack is Undead Fang. An undead digimon from the *zzz* that is known for its mischievous nature. It is a bloodsucker and most native Dracmon need to drink blood to survive, however those with tamers can sustain themselves by using its Undead Fang attack at least once a day, and especially works well in a fight. _

Gwen inserted her D-Hack into Dracmon. "Dracmon digivolve to…Sangloupmon!"

"Hah, you think you're the only X-Antibody who can digivolve?" Elegon mocked. "Let's take him down Zenmon!"

"Will you stop talking and make me digivolve already?" She demanded.

"On it," He readied his digivice. _Sync Acquired. Digivolution: Commenced. _Binary code wrapped around Zenmon.

"Zenmon digivolve to…Equimon!"

"X-Ability Activate: Chaos Strength!" Elegon cried. Once again his clothes changed and his hair. He took a fighting stance and he and Equimon ran at Gwen and Sangloupmon.

"Daire, are you sure about this, fighting another tamer and digimon?" Armadillomon asked.

"You're right Armadillomon; let's stay out of this until necessary." Daire agreed.

"Sticker Blade!" Sangloupmon shot thousands of little blades at the two. Elegon punched away all the blades that came near him.

"Spirit Spin!" Equimon was engulfed in a black and white aura and spun into a dive at Sangloupmon. She slammed into him and they began going into an all out beast brawl. Equimon was on top of Sangloupmon and struck her claw against his face. He flipped them over and bit at her throat. She punched him in the neck and he let go and she flipped him over again.

Elegon swung his fist at Gwen, but she took out her blade and swung it at his fist. He pulled back and inspected his fist in fear. Thankfully all that was left was a small cut. Daire and Armadillomon looked on with fear. Then David made it way worse. "Destroy him Dragemon!"

Dragemon ran at Elegon. "Pyro Kinesis!" Dragemon's claws were engulfed in flame that rushed back behind him. It grew larger, and looked unstoppable like a river. He struck his claw against Elegon's chest. Elegon screamed as the flames flickered off his chest.

Armadillomon gasped, "Elegon!" Daire cried. "Ok, now we're getting involved Armadillomon!"

"Rolling Stone!" Armadillomon curled up into a ball and bounced on the floor, and then at a super fast speed charged at Dragemon, bouncing into him and making him spiral back.

"Thanks a bunch, Armadillomon." Elegon thanked his friend.

"You got it buddy." Armadillomon responded.

"Pyro Kinesis!" Dragemon rushed back at Armadillomon.

Daire raised his D-Quartz and pressed a button. "Quartz Shield!" Spirals of data spun towards Armadillomon. A thin, invisible sphere wrapped around Armadillomon. So when Dragemon hit him with his sharp, enflamed claws he ended up flinging his claw back from recoil.

"Rolling Stone!" Armadillomon wrapped up in a ball and bounced around in the sphere, and then it hit it at the right angle to launch himself into Dragemon. They both crashed into David and crushed them both. Dragemon degenerated into Sapiuntmon.

Equimon and Sangloupmon were continuing to kill each other. "Black Mind!" Sangloupmon sank into the shadow of Equimon.

"Wild Roar!" Equimon shot her attack into her own shadow. It force Sangloupmon out as Dracmon.

He growled slightly, "Hey I can still fight!" Dracmon said. "I just need a boost." Dracmon looked over at Daire and licked his lips. He ran at him and jumped onto his chest.

"Daire!" Armadillomon cried while Elegon gasped in fear for his friend.

"Undead Fang!" Dracmon bit into Daire's neck and shoulder and Daire screamed out in pain, trying to rip him off.

"Rolling Stone!" Armadillomon charged at the two like a speeding wheel. He bounced up and was going to hit Dracmon, but he leapt off and Armadillomon crashed into his partner instead. They both lie on the floor. Daire's D-Quartz beeped and a downloading symbol appeared but was depleting. Armadillomon degenerated into Upamon.

Dracmon ran off towards his partner, but as he ran by Elegon he slammed his fist at him. However Dracmon was evasive and ducked through his legs so Elegon slammed his hand into the earth, leaving a small crater. Equimon pounced at him, but he grabbed onto her underside and crawled across, slapping her butt on the way.

"Pervert!" Both Elegon and Equimon cried at once.

Dracmon reached his partner and she stabbed the points into the back of his head. "Dracmon digivolve to…Yasyamon!"

"What? Yasyamon isn't a carried of the X-Antibody!" Elegon said angrily.

"Check again." Gwen responded coldly.

_Digi-Dex: Activated. Yasyamon. Champion-Level Digimon. X-Antibody detected. Yasyamon is a Demon Man Digimon. No other information available._

"That isn't possible!" Elegon said.

"Not normally, but haven't you ever heard of hacking?" Gwen retorted.

"Hacking...wait, you HACKED your digimon!"

The crowd gasped, except for Patrick who became very interested in this. "I enhanced Sangloupmon's demon DNA until it overcame his Undead Spirit making him Slide Evolve into Yasyamon, now that digivolved form is always an option." The crowd began to murmur in confusion.

"But that isn't possible, unless..." Pyralis trailed off.

Region turned to Professor Colen, "I think tomorrow you should teach the Noobs about Corrupted Digivices."

"I think your right; tomorrow would be the best time for that." Professor Colen agreed.

"I must say, this Gwen girl intrigues me." Agumon Hakase said aloud.

"Double Strike!" The two kendo became one and Yasyamon bashed it on Equimon's head. She slammed her claw into him and he was sent back.

"Wild Roar!" Equimon shot her beam of dark and light energy. It hit Yasyamon and he crashed across the ground.

Elegon ran at him and was going to smash his face in, but Gwen came out of nowhere and cut across his arm, leaving a small scar. She sliced again and he caught the blade. He pushed her away and kept a hold of the blade. He threw it down and she was defenseless against the super-powered Elegon. Yasyamon raised his Kendo and was going to smack Elegon across his head, but then Equimon pounced on Yasyamon and pinned him down. She roared in his face.

"Double Strike!" Yasyamon thrust his kendo into her mouth and she cried out in pain. She shrunk back down to Zenmon and lied in pain on top of Yasyamon, who picked her up and tossed her at Elegon.

"Alright, we won!" David cried, running over to his battle partner, Sapiuntmon in his arms. Daire limped over with Upamon.

The computer rang out the names of the next fighters: Kiba Inuzai, Ponymon, Mangemon- and- Keeva Inuzai, Kittenmon VS Tori Miles, Dalumon, Cutemon, Sparrowmon- and- Samuel Hart, Penguinmon.

So the eight walked off the battle field, Patrick keeping a close eye on Gwen and Dracmon. The next group of tamers and digimon walked onto the battlefield, ready to fight. Tori raised her D-Saber and Sparrowmon shot out of it. "Ha, such weak opponents. Kiba, Ponymon, Keeva, Kittenmon, you all can stay out of this fight; I'll take them on without problem."

"Mangemon, don't be foolish, I will fight them-" Ponymon was interrupted.

"Shut up Ponymon, I'll be taking care of this on my own." Mangemon ran towards the six.

"He's going to go overboard." Ponymon warned Kiba.

"I've got the energy whip ready in case that happens." Kiba said raising his D-Cell.

"Bloody Claw!" Mangemon thrust his claws towards Cutemon.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Dalumon cried, blocking Mangemon with his drill tail. "Canine Drill!" Dalumon's drill began to rotate at an extreme rate and Mangemon screamed out as in between his paws digital blood was shooting off. Dalumon forced him back with his extendable tail and then Sparrowmon jumped into action.

"Random Laser!" He began shooting off his lasers at Mangemon. Mangemon took the onslaught of lasers until finally he was launched back and skidded across the arena on his side.

"I want to help too!" Penguinmon cried.

"You've got it buddy! Pendulum Shake!"

"Ice Prism!" From his beak he shot his shards of ice at Mangemon which cut him up to a pulp. The purple line on Kiba's neck began to grow and spread just a little. When the onslaught was over everyone watched Mangemon lie there, surprised he could have lost so easily…too easily…

His eyes shot open and he ran at Penguinmon. "I'll kill you all!" His voice was prominent with evil and power.

Kiba was struggling against some force inside him, whispering. _"Yes, avenge yourself my loyal minion." _Kiba forced the voice away. "No!" He readied the energy whip and smacked it at Mangemon. _"Kiba, what are you doing?" _The voice hissed. "I won't let Mangemon hurt anyone!" Mangemon turned towards his partner with a very deep and evils scowl. Kiba hit him again. "Mangemon, I want you to return to the digivice!"

"Kiba, stop being so weak, you pathetic excuse for a tamer!" Mangemon roared back.

'I'll retrieve him Kiba, but the three of you hold back." Ponymon demanded. He charged at Mangemon. "Equine Force!" His head slammed into Mangemon's- _VERY HARD_. "Equine Grace!" From seemingly nowhere feathers arose around Mangemon.

"Why are they fighting themselves?" Penguinmon asked.

"They're really strange." Cutemon decided.

The feathers spun and carried off towards Kiba's D-Cell. Suddenly they faded and Mangemon shot into the digivice. "Well now that he is taken care of, let's have some fun." Mangemon said. "Equine Force!" Ponymon ran at Penguinmon.

"Now we're talking! Sammy!"

"Pendulum Shake!"

"Ice Prism!" Penguinmon shot his attack but Ponymon's head smashed through all the ice. Ponymon was about to slam into Penguinmon when Dalumon intervened.

"Rapid Horn!" Dalumon's spinning drill-horn smashed into Ponymon's upper front leg. Ponymon flew over to the side, but then rose and smiled at the digimon.

"Excellent attack, Dalumon, but I'm not that easy to knock down. Equine Grace!" The feather attack spun around Dalumon at a rapid speed. Dalumon was suddenly ejected out of the feathers and landed hard against the floor in front of Tori.

"Cutemon, give him a quick heal." Tori asked.

"Ok!" Cutemon said, vigor in her voice. "Immediate Healing!" She raised her hands over Dalumon and all his injuries disappeared.

Dalumon jumped up and took a fighting stance, ready to fight. "Tori, can you make me digivolve like Sparrowmon?"

"Maybe, I still have the card so it should work in theory." Tori said.

"Than do so please."

"On it." She grabbed her D-Saber by the handle and took it off its gauntlet. She took a card put of her belt bag and slid it through the slot. "Digivolution!"

"Dalumon digivolve to…Dorulumon!" Dorulumon was a wolf digimon with white skin and orange portions that looked like flame. At his upper body was thick orange hair and had drills on his thighs, tail and forehead and he had metal parts, two on his back and one on his chest and he wore a pair of headphones. "Dorulu Tornado!" His tail's drill grew large and spun rapidly. He rushed it at Ponymon.

"Look out!" Kittenmon rushed and knocked Ponymon out of the way.

Kiba took a picture of Dorulumon on his D-Cell. It did a scan of the photo and gave information on him. _Dorulumon. Champion Level Digimon. Beast Digimon. Special Attacks: Drill Buster, Dorulu Tornado._

"Dorulu Tornado!" His giant drill rushed at both Ponymon and Kittenmon. Ponymon got in the way of Kittenmon and leapt towards the drill.

**To be continued…**

Hahahahaha! I'm so evil leaving you all on that cliff hanger! Announcer voice: Will Ponymon survive Dorulumon's drill? What the heck is Mangemon's problem? And that weird voice Kiba's hearing, what's he got to do with any of this? Find out next time on Digimon Academy!

PS- So this was supposed to be a really long chapter again, but I won't have computer access for the next couple of days so I'm making it a two part episode. I'll probably start making these chapters more episode like, it's kind of fun. 

**Peace People**


	7. Message to My Faithful Fans

Good Day my faithful fans, I figured before I continue the story and get save you from that cliff hanger I'd post a message chapter. Hahahaha! Do not worry though, because this message is not just a message but also an invitation- but I'm starting with the message part.

Now I am asking you, my loyal fans, to please work on the pages for the story and characters on the Digimon Wiki. The character _list _is finished but needs to be filled by the pages because not many pages for the characters have been created. The page itself, not the character page, has not been edited in quite some time and I would appreciate it if you edited it as well.

Now for an update, I am past 1000 mwords on the next chapter already (San Child of the Wolves, you're going to love it). I'll try to get working on it a little more so I can post faster.

Now I'll move on to the invitation part of the message. When I first heard about a group Elegon was a part of, Networks of Destiny, it interested me a lot. I had decided then that I may someday wish to make something like that, where several writers create a whole big story out of lots of stories that cross into each other. I thought this idea would eventually just die inside my head. Now I have decided to act upon it thanks to Drake27. I am thinking of making a community like Networks of Destiny where we have stories that are in the same world and cross over, not all the stories will have to cross over or even do so all the time as they are individual stories that just make up a large story. Drake27's story I know will lead up to certain events that are important to Digimon Academy Year 2: Digital Reboot but his is before Digimon Academy 2. Not all fics have to be like that though. Heck, some could just show another side of my fic if they want. All that matters is we're all in the same universe- except for someone who wants to write a story that's AU to our universe, like Elegon does for Networks of Destiny. So there is the invite to "Digimon Academy Universe"…I am open to suggestions for a better name, heheh, *rubs back of head awkwardly*.

And now on a personal note, there are Goggle Heads (Leaders), Lone Wolves (Second in Commands) and Dark Hearted (Those who join later, usually are evil at one point or have Dark Digimon).

For Goggle Heads: Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Masaru, Taiki and Tagiru.

For Lone Wolves: Yamato, Takeru, Rika, Koji, Tohma, Dorulumon/Kiriha (this season was split) and Ryuoma.

Now my problem is with the Dark Hearted: Hikari, Ken, season three is the problem, Kouichi, Ikuto, Yuu and Hideaki.

The problem is I always thought Ryo was the Dark Hearted of season 3, but looking back on it Impmon makes sense too. I am still leaning towards Ryo but what do you guys think, Impmon or Ryo?

Also if they were ever thrown in as teams I would say Goggle Heads= Red Team, Lone Wolves= Blue Team, Dark Hearted= Black Team VS Purple Team? Which do you think?

Ok so that's a message, update, invite and personal opinion all in one chapter, I think this chapter is good enough.

Peace People


	8. Digivolving and Digivolving Pt: 2

As the drill was going to hit Ponymon and bright, white light grew between Ponymon and Dorulumon's drill enveloping both and blinding everyone. Kiba looked down at his D-Cell and saw Ponymon's image change into his new champion form.

His new form was a light blue horse that was large enough for one or two people to ride on and his mane and tail were made of silver flames. His silver hooves were also surrounded by silver fire and flames. He had a pair of small white feathered wings on his legs and his eyes were a sky blue. The name read: Horsemon

When the light faded Dorulumon looked up and saw his drill drilling into Horsemon's forehead. However the drill wasn't penetrating into his skin and Horsemon was just fighting it. The drill forced him back to the ground and started to push his head down. "Horse Power!" Horsemon whacked away the drill and ran at Dorulumon. "Heavenly Ride!" Suddenly an immeasurably strong gust of wind raced behind Horsemon and from the wings on his legs he ran at fifty miles per hour on the wind. He slammed into Dorulumon and forced him into the air. He raised him higher and higher, before turning and dropping him.

"Digivolution!"

"Sparrowmon digivolve to…MailBirdramon!" MailBirdramon flew towards Dorulumon and caught him.

All three reached the ground and Dorulumon got off of his friend. Kittenmon ran at Dorulumon and cried, "Neko Point!" Bristling, spikes of fur shot at MailBirdramon and Dorulumon. It caused some minimal damage and they growled in anger.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon shot his enlarged drill towards Kittenmon.

"Kittenmon!" Keeva ran in and placed her body in front of the drill, fully prepared to take the blast.

"Keeva!" Kiba's lines started to spread out again and Kiba struggled to keep them from growing to out of control.

Horsemon got in front of the drill and blocked it. "Get out of here Keeva!" Horsemon demanded.

"Horsemon, please give up, fighting isn't necessary. We shouldn't even fight each other; it isn't fun!"

"Come on, Keeva!" Kittenmon grabbed Keeva with her teeth and started to tug her away.

"No! Horsemon please stop fighting! Please!" Horsemon felt an internal struggle, to listen to his friend and to fight off the giant drill attacking his body. Then he couldn't fight it anymore, the drill through him to the ground and rushed at the two girls who screamed.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Kiba cried. He forgot to fight back the lines and they spread across his body- his entire body. He smirked evilly and his eyes changed. He ran at the drill and grabbed it. It stopped spinning and Dorulumon stared at Kiba with amazement and feat. Kiba grinned cruelly and pulled the drill, which caused a chain reaction in Dorulumon's body and brought him forward at Kiba. Kiba punched him in the face and he flew off. Kiba jumped and grabbed MailBirdramon by his long neck, bringing him down to the ground. He started slamming his fist into MailBirdramon with glowing fists of purple energy. MailBirdramon flung him off and stared confused at Kiba.

"What the heck happened to him?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, but Kiba's scary know." Cutemon hid behind her partner's leg.

"Oh no, Kiba must have lost control when we were in danger." Keeva realized.

Kiba looked at Tori and growled with disdain. "You'll pay for what you did to Mangemon!" Kiba ran at Tori.

Samuel charged and tackled Kiba to the ground. He held him down and slammed his fist into Kiba. "Sammy!" Penguinmon cried. Kiba freed an arm and slammed a glowing fist into Samuel. Tori took her digivice off its hold and slammed it into Kiba's forehead as he stood. Penguinmon rushed to Samuel who had fallen after the hit.

Suddenly all of the Head Master ran into the arena and this caused every student to mutter in confusion. "We've got this, guys!" Dillion stated. "DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!"

"Labramon digivolve to…" As the Data Webs hit Labramon and ripped his skin off his data build changed and new data was put on. He became a much larger dog-like digimon that was all black besides his brown underbelly. He had long, sharp claws and blades coming from behind. He had red orbs coming out of his thighs and a spiny back and large, spiked collar. "Dobermon! DigiCore Hunter!"

"SkullKnightmon digivolve to…" SkullKnightmon's data was ripped off and his data changed into a beast digimon which was his champion form. He was covered in black armor with gold highlights that were extremely spiky and had a golden crown that was shaped like a double W over his red, demonic face. "DeadlyAxemon! Running Lightning!"

"Gray Noise!" Suddenly Kiba froze and the glow on his fists disappeared. However the lines remained spread across his body.

"Don't hurt him, DeadlyAxemon!" Dillion demanded.

"I would never, Lady Dillion." DeadlyAxemon charged at Kiba at an incomprehensible rate. No one could see him and Keeva couldn't even scream before he reached Kiba. That's why it was all the more shocking to see him suddenly caught into Kiba's once again glowing hand. He'd broken through one attack to stop another. Kiba pushed DeadlyAxemon back and everyone just stared in awe. He threw him into Dillion and grabbed Dobermon and slammed him into her too. Then his slammed his fists into both of them making them degenerate back to their rookie forms. He then quickly grabbed Gabumon and Region and slammed their heads together. He punched Pyralis and Dracomon in the heads and in one kick, kicked Danny and Dorumon across their faces. Palmon X shot her tendrils at Kiba but her grabbed them and used them to wrap up the Head Masters.

"Crap, when he's like this he's as strong as a champion level digimon." Dillion complained. "I can't digivolve again, the boys are all barely conscious, and Palmon X's own fingers are being used to hold us together."

"Guess it's up to Tori and Samuel." Lily said.

"The D-Saber says that somehow Kiba's become as strong as a champion level. The two of you should be able to stop him."

"Penguinmon and I can help too, but I'm going to need Dorulumon to help me turn this arena into a pool."

"Ok, but in that case Cutemon I'm going to need you to fight too." Tori said, staring at Kiba as he walked back towards them.

"Please, don't hurt my brother. I know this may be hard to believe but it really isn't his fault." Keeva said.

"Kiba isn't in control right now. He usually can keep this under control but sometimes he forgets to keep in check when people he cares about are in a lot of danger." Horsemon explained.

Tori and Samuel exchanged a glance. "Then I guess this is my fault for shooting that drill at you." Tori said.

"No, that was my fault, I'm sorry. We promise we'll do everything we can to make sure we hurt Kiba as little as possible." Dorulumon said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Tori did you just say you need me to fight?" Cutemon asked.

"I'm afraid so Cutemon. I know it's scary but we really need you." Tori explained.

"But-" Cutemon began.

Cutemon was cut off as Kiba yelled, "Die, all of you!" He ran at all of them.

"Random Fire- Digivolution!" She slid in two cards, one after the other.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon randomly started drilling giant holes in the arena.

"Energy Sphere!" Samuel started shooting of Energy Spheres across the arena in just the right positions to cause the ground to collapse around the holes Dorulumon was digging.

"Cutemon digivolve to…Rabbitmon!" Rabbitmon was a large, pink, armor covered rabbit with a helmet which had two small ears on it and from that her true ears grow long, past her body length. "Ear Lancer!"

Her ears shot at Kiba and hit him twice sending him falling back. MailBirdramon cried, "Plasma Cannon!" He got close to Kiba but purposely aimed at his feet. This sent Kiba spiraling back and finished off the hole.

"Do you have a modify card to fill that?" Samuel asked.

"Instant Flood!" Tori slashed a card through and from the digivice screen a flood of water rushed out and filled in the hole, Kiba struggling to swim in it.

"Pendulum Shake!"

"Penguinmon digivolve to…Dolphmon!" Dolphmon swam through the water and grabbed Kiba by the ankle and dragged him around through the water. "Dolphin Kick!" Dolphmon spun around and hit Kiba, sending him flying into the air.

Kiba looked down and growled at the group. He raced down, fist ready, and then saw he was going to hit Keeva. He quickly stopped and landed gracefully. The lines reseeded and Kiba looked like his old self.

"Kiba!" Keeva crashed into her brother and they fell into the water.

_"Wow Virusmon, a few years ago you would never stop an attack just so you wouldn't hurt my sister. You really have changed." Kiba teased the voice in his head. _

"_Oh please Kiba; that was just you regaining control again. That is getting very annoying, you always fighting me. It's impressive but someday you're body will be mine." _

"_We'll see about that."_

"So does someone want to explain what happened?" MailBirdramon asked, reverting back to Sparrowmon. Dolphmon, Dorulumon, Horsemon and Rabbitmon also degenerated.

Kiba and Keeva didn't say anything at first, then Keeva turned to the Head Masters. "Excuse me, I didn't want to say anything before but I have a really big problem with Fighting 101."

The Head Masters just stared blankly at her for a minute, "Uh, well it isn't required for those who have serious problems with it so you're welcome to not attend." Dillion explained to her.

"Thank you, and Kiba I think you've had enough fighting today."

"I think you're right." Kiba agreed.

"How about you buddy, ready for a break?" Kiba asked Ponymon.

"I think a rest is well deserved." Ponymon agreed.

"Good thinking, Ponymon." Kittenmon agreed. Ponymon then blushed lightly.

"Seriously, what just happened?" Cutemon asked.

"Alright, since the arena was destroyed we're going to have to move to the front arena." Dillion announced. This caused all of the students to mutter in confusion as to why the situation was not being addressed.

"Are they just going to ignore this?" Sparrowmon asked.

"It looks like it." Dalumon answered. "Are you alright Tori?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tori told her partners.

"You were awesome, Sammy!" Penguinmon jumped onto Samuel's face.

Samuel laughed lightly, "Thanks Penguinmon, but you did most of the work."

"Nah, I'm nothing without you." Penguinmon told him.

As they talked everyone was moving towards the front of the campus. As Kiba, Keeva, Ponymon and Kittenmon walked back toward the dormitory everyone muttered and pointed at Kiba. He put his head down and rushed all of them inside. Everyone was still uneasy as they reached the arena. Dillion read off of a list, "Next up are Amelia Ekaki and SemiStarmon and Nick Farens and Phascomon VS James and Caleb Finch and Candlemon and Brittany Jules and Salamon."

So they all walked into the arena. "Alright buddy, let's take 'em down." Nick told Phascomon.

"Yeah, let's win this Amelia!" SemiStarmon cried.

"Candlemon, use your attack to hold SemiStarmon and Amelia and then get in close for an attack. Salamon, stun Phascomon and Nick and then Brittany go and take their X-Loader. After that switch off opponents and give them your strongest attacks." Caleb told the two digimon.

"Ok Caleb." Candlemon said.

"Are you going to talk or fight?" Amelia asked. "Whatever your plan is, it won't work with so many variables."

"Karma Flamer!" Candlemon shot hot globs of wax at SemiStarmon and Amelia.

"Element Water!" Amelia pressed one of the buttons on her digivice.

"Martian Stream!" From SemiStarmon's mouth he shot a stream of high pressured water. It hit the globs of wax and froze them. The beam rushed at Caleb, James and Candlemon.

"I told you." Amelia shrugged.

James grabbed his brother and partner and pushed both of them behind him. He stood there and took the attack; his feet sliding back as he struggled to protect the two. What made it so much harder were the frozen chunks of wax hitting him with the stream. "Oh no, James!" Candlemon said with his eyes shining with fear. James digivice beeped and Candlemon cried, "Candlemon digivolve to…" Data rained down on him and he spun. When he was done spinning his form had changed to his champion level. He was humanoid and dressed in strange baggy clothing with zippers and patterns shaped like faces and boots with crescent moon buckles. He wore gloves and rings and a tall hat with a skull on it that had ruby eyes. He wore a cape that covered half his face and had DigiCode spread all over it that spelt "Digital Monster". "Wizardmon!"

"Candlemon digivolved!" Caleb yelled out.

Finally James couldn't hold out any longer and the water blasted him back. "Magical Game!" Wizardmon held his hand out. The water stopped and broke into data and James was brought back towards them and his bruises disappeared. Wizardmon pointed his hand towards the opposing team and a hole opened in his glove. From that hole a dark figure shot out and launched at the other team.

"I'll protect you Amelia!" SemiStarmon jumped at the figure and when he reached it he fell onto the ground being pummeled by the sharp claws of the figure. SemiStarmon screamed out but then Phascomon grabbed him.

"It isn't real, it's just an illusion." Phascomon explained to the troubled. Digimon.

Amelia ran over and grabbed her smaller partner. "Are you ok SemiStarmon."

SemiStarmon laughed in her arms. "I'm fine Amelia, but that was some trick."

"Thank you very much." Wizardmon said politely.

"So you like tricks huh, how about this one?" Phascomon taunted. "Evil Snore!" From Phascomon's eyes a wave of energy launched at Wizardmon.

Wizardmon fell back and his friends all caught him. His eyes fluttered and he said, "Good trick." He fell asleep.

"Oh crap, wake up Wizardmon." James demanded, shaking him.

Wizardmon's eyes fluttered open for a brief second and said, "Terror Illusion…" From the staff in Wizardmon's hand a bright light emitted and blinded Amelia and Nick.

When the light faded Amelia saw a figure quickly approaching her. As it got closer she became still, hoping she'd never see him again. He was a dragon man, Commando Digimon. He had purple and white skin with orange markings on chest and a belt on his neck. He wore pants and on his left leg was two belts and on the same side and on various parts of his body were metal plates, including his head which had a helmet made of metal plates and his claws and ankles and tail. He ran at Amelia blazing in fire. She screamed in fear until she heard SemiStarmon's voice. _"Amelia, use the digivice!" _

"Element Digivolution!" Standing in the way of the digimon was a much taller, silver version of SemiStarmon with no glasses and limbs and a yellow scarf and red gem on his top point. Suddenly her vision cleared and she saw her champion level partner back in the arena. "Starmon!"

"Yep, and that Wizardmon guy is awake again Amelia."

However while Amelia had her vision so was Nick. He was much older now, an adult and he walking through the streets. Everyone stared at him and muttered as he walked. _What a freak, how dare he walk the streets, he better not hurt me_. Nick's eyes watered. Suddenly, in the middle of the sidewalk was Phascomon.

"Nick, if you really don't want this to happen then take control. Make me digivolve Nick. Do it now!" Nick's X Loader screen glowed brightly.

_(Insert Song __**All of us are in Danger by Classic Case**__)_

Nick swung his arm over and above his head, a beam of light with rings following the motion from his digivice screen. "Phascomon digivolve!"

"Phascomon digivolve to…" Phascomon glowed a bright light and his head started to grow and his lower half disappeared. The glow broke to show a very disturbing looking teddy bear with stitches across the face and X's for eyes. A new lower half of a still disturbing looking teddy bear shot up and attached itself to his head. A tube grew from his mouth and attached itself to a stitched on heart. On his belly button was another X and a strap went over his shoulder and belts wrapped around his right leg. Spikes shot out of his head, arms, left leg and feet. "Porcupamon!"

The image faded and Nick and Phascomon stood ready to fight once again.

_(End insert- Start Insert __**Trust in You by The Offspring**_)

"Slash and Rip!" Porcupamon cried.

"Meteor Shower!" Starmon raised his hand and meteors rained down from the sky.

"Any plans Caleb?" Wizardmon asked.

"Not at the current moment." Caleb admitted.

"Nice bro," James said sarcastically. "Wait, I've got an idea! Brittany grab Salamon and-" Brittany grabbed Salamon and ran at Porcupamon, avoiding two meteors as they came towards the two girls. "Wizardmon can you make a shield?"

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon raised his hand and a shield surrounded the three boys.

Porcupamon was just about to cut down the girls when Salamon cried, "Puppy Howling!" From her mouth a high pitched howl shot at Porcupamon and froze him.

The meteors rained down and hit the shield and it lasted until the meteors stopped. "Blink Breeze!" The shield disappeared and Wizardmon flew up into the air. White energy started to glow so powerfully from his eyes that it shot up like flames. A wind storm whipped up around the arena that left his team alone but picked up all of the opposing team. They spun around quicker and quicker and quicker. Nick reached Porcupamon and grabbed around his neck and hung on tight. Starmon reached Amelia and grabbed her.

"I am not ok with this." Porcupamon admitted.

"Neither am I buddy; got any ideas?"

"Just one, so hold on tight. Slap and Rip!" He charged through the wind storm and hit Wizardmon with his spiked arm, leaving gnashes in his clothes. He screamed as he crashed onto the ground, reverting back to DemiMeramon.

The four landed gently on the ground. "Meteor Shower!" Starmon raised his hand again and the meteors rained down onto the group.

"I'll protect us guys!" Salamon jumped as high as she could towards the meteors (which wasn't very high at all) and cried, "Puppy Howling!" She shot her attack and tried holding off the meteors, but they over powered her and smacked her back to the ground. She degenerated to Nyaromon and everyone took cover, Brittany holding onto Nyaromon and James holding onto DemiMeramon and Caleb.

Finally the meteors stopped and the two champions degenerated back to their rookie forms. "Alright, good job everybody, next up are Akahana Arakawa and Dracomon and Tsunayoshi Maxus and Monodramon VS Shu Kiriyama and Flamemon and Luvenia Romano and Renamon."

So they took their places. "Tsuna, I talked with Luvenia earlier and found out that Renamon digivolved today so let Dracomon and I battle her and you and Blast can fight Shu and Flamemon. Don't go ultimate unless you absolutely have to, ok Blast? He can't digivolve yet so it wouldn't be fair."

"Ok." Tsuna agreed.

"You got it Hana." Blast said.

"Are you ok to fight Dracomon?" Hana asked.

"Sure Hana, as long as I have you." Dracomon responded.

"Ok, digivolve Dracomon!" From her digivice screen a beam of data shot up and Dracmon began to spin as data rained down on him.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!"

"You too Renamon."

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!"

Coredramon ran at Kyubimon and Blast ran at Flamemon. "Blue Flare Breath!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

Coredramon shot his attack at Kyubimon but Kyubimon spun around and was covered in flames. She shot through the attack and slammed into Coredramon. She forced Coredramon painfully back but Coredramon held his ground and grabbed her. He slammed her into the ground and slashed. She growled in anger.

Blast cried, "Beat Knuckle!" He slammed his fist at Flamemon but Flamemon caught it.

"Baby Salamander!" He breathed high intensity flames onto a very close Monodramon who moved his head to the side for defense. The attack lasted for several moments and Tsuna began to run towards his partner. However the flame finally stopped and Blast just smirked, as if nothing had happened. Flamemon's eyes widened in surprise as Blast slammed his fist into him. He flew back and crashed onto the ground. Just as Shu was running to his partner…

"Pendulum Shake!"

"Cracking Bite!" Blast bit onto Flamemon and he screamed in pain.

_"Uh-oh, maybe a step too far." _Blast realized.

"No way!" Shu punched Blast on his horn.

"Ow, my horn!"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt again." Shu said trying to help his partner up. He was very careful not to touch his shoulder, which was malfunctioning at the moment.

"Thanks Shu." Flamemon said. Suddenly Shu's X Loader screen glowed brightly. Shu swung the digivice in a sort of M motion. "Flamemon digivolve to…" His body glowed and grew and armor started shooting at him. It went piece by piece at his waist, legs and arms and spiked armor on his shoulders. On his stomach was the Trait of Flame and finally long blonde hair flowed down his back. Finishing it off a spiked helmet, similar to Greymon's, came down and covered his head. "Agunimon! Pyro Punch!" He threw his fist forward and a dragon made of flame shot at Blast.

"Tsuna, I think it's ok to digivolve now!" Blast said as the flame rushed at him. The flame hit and Shu and Agunimon smiled. It fell as they saw Blast was now Cyberdramon.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon grabbed his face and crushed the helmet. It and the rest of his armor smashed into data and he became Flamemon again.

"Aw man, we lost already?" Flamemon complained.

"Not yet, Luvenia's doing really well." Shu said watching Luvenia and Kyubimon fighting.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon spun with her flames nearly exploding off her body. She slammed into Coredramon with extreme force and everyone watched on the edge of their seats as they expected her to win.

"Come on Coredramon! Show them your spirit!" Hana said.

"Hana, I can't…I need you, Hana." Coredramon struggled to say as he tried his hardest to stand his ground.

"I'm here, I promise…I'll always be here for you!" Her digivice screen glowed brightly with power. "Now show them what a dragon you are!" The image of a loosely drawn dragon wrapping around a gem briefly flashed across her digivice screen.

A scale on the back of Coredramon's head glowed brightly. "G Shurunen II!" His horns glowed brightly and a beam shot out of his mouth and blasted Kyubimon. She shrunk all the way down to her fresh form.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Zenmon said from the stands.

"Whoa," Hana took a long and hard look at her digivice. "That was amazing." Coredramon shrunk down to Dracomon who ran over to Hana.

"Hana that was awesome! I know you did that, I don't know how but you did and it was awesome!" Dracomon said happily.

Region furrowed his brown. He walked over to Hana and Dracomon, "Hana, Dracomon may I speak to the two of you for a minute?" Region asked.

"Sure Region." Hana and Dracomon went off with him. They snuck around back behind the dormitory and made sure no one was around. "So, what's up?"

"Hana, every generation or team of tamers needs a leader. My team has Danny, the generation twenty five years ago had Nate and so on and so on. Tomorrow Professor Colen will teach you about two very important things, Corrupt Digivices and Traits."

"What are those?" Dracomon asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow, but pay attention to the lesson on traits, ok?"

"I promise I will, Region." Hana promised.

"Me too." Dracomon promised.

"Ok, thanks. How about we go watch the seniors go kick each other's butts?"

"Sounds awesome." Hana agreed.

"I don't think they could match up to the fight we just had." Dracomon said.

They went back to the arena and saw the next fight was between Neleah, Kotemon, Keiko and Mikemon VS Trevor, Gumdramon, Drake and Vee. "DigiModify…Speed Activate!"

Mikemon ran so fast he disappeared at times. He got really close to Vee who looked upon him in surprise and an unready demeanor, but then Mikemon jumped over him and was going to strike Drake. "Drake!"

"DigiMode Veemon Activate!" A blue aura of Veemon appeared around him and blue flames shot from his eyes. "Vee Head Butt!" He slammed his head into Mikemon and he flew back. "DigiMode Finalize!" The aura faded.

"Wow, you haven't used DigiMode in a while, Drake." Vee noticed.

"That's why I had to finalize it so fast. If I used it to long after not using it for such a long time I would've passed out and we'd be out of this fight already."

"Good call then." Allen agreed.

"Enough chit-chat, I want the kendo dude!" Gumdramon said.

"You're such a little kid." Drake commented.

"Shut your mouth! I'm going for it!" He ran in at Kotemon. "Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon spun hammer-first and flame wrapped around him. He was going to crash into Kotemon.

Kotemon took a step back worried, "It's ok Kotemon, just stay strong. We're together in this." Her trait reappeared on her digivice screen; it was a heart with two crossed arrows, the Trait of Vigor. **(Authors Note: I know I said she had the trait of love but I decided Vigor works better. The design was made by Elegon so thanks to him.) **The flame of data engulfed her hand and burned brightly.

"Fire Men!" His kendo burst into intense flame and he struck it at Gumdramon. Gumdramon was stopped and Kotemon whacked him away. "My heart is strong!" Kotemon cried. "Neleah, please make me digivolve."

"D.N.A. Charge!"

"Kotemon digivolve to…Musyamon!"

"We can digivolve too you know. Trevor!"

"Gumdramon digivolve!"

"Gumdramon digivolve to…Arresterdramon!"

"Vee how about we get in this; we're the only non-champions here."

"Good idea." Drake's digivice screen glowed and shot data. "Veemon digivolve to…GoldVeedramon!"

"DigiModify…Aero Wing!"

A pair of wings grew from Mikemon's back and he launched towards GoldVeedramon. "Neko Claw!" Mikemon scratched GoldVeedramon's chest several times leaving multiple, deep scars.

"V-Breath Arrow!" He shot a golden ball of flame at Mikemon and knocked him back. Mikemon spun up into the air and flew high. Then he did a swoop and came down fast at GoldVeedramon. The card's affect deactivated.

"Alright, time to use _it_." Keiko said. He digivice screen glowed with power. "Use it Mikemon!"

"Alright Keiko. Paw Punch!" Mikemon struck his claw at GoldVeedramon so hard it forced GoldVeedramon into a crater in the ground and made him degenerate to Veemon.

"Frog Shot!" Arresterdramon started slashing his tail anchor at Musyamon. Musyamon continued to block it with his swords rapidly, but it was becoming harder.

Then Keiko did something interesting. She ran at Arresterdramon and kicked him in the leg. He grabbed his leg and started flailing in the air. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Mikemon jumped and kicked Arresterdramon in the head. He fell onto the ground with a thud. He got up, "I'm finishing this now! Spin Calipur!" He shot at Musyamon.

"No way." Neleah said, the flame increased drastically. Suddenly Musyamon changed shape into a large, white bird. He launched into the sky and cried,

"White Bird!" An X of blue flames spread over him and he crashed into Arresterdramon. He degenerated into Gumdramon again. Musyamon degenerated to Kotemon and bowed to his opponent.

"Ok, clear out, next up is Mishuro, BlackVeemon, Mina and Floramon VS Miu, Kazemon, Bright, Veemon and Wormmon."

So the next group stepped in ready for a fight. "Mina, Floramon, you two don not have to fight." Mishuro told the girls, as dry-toned as ever.

"Kazemon just go end them." Miu told her partner.

"Hm, kay." Kazemon shrugged. She flew at BlackVeemon, not thinking he'd stand a chance.

"DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!"

"BlackVeemon digivolve to…Devidramon! Crimson Nail!" He grabbed Kazemon and brought her over to her partner, then cut her down quickly. She degenerated to a pink bulb of a plant. Everyone stared at Mishuro shocked, sometimes forgetting just how strong he really is.

"Ok, now you have to face me!" Bright's digivice screen glowed.

"DigiModify…Negate Power Activate!" Bright's digivice turned off altogether.

"Crimson Nail!" Devidramon slashed at the two brothers and made them degenerate to their In-Training forms.

Finally V, Impmon, Neko, Agumon, Will, Bearmon, Jake and Monodramon all had their fight leaving Matt, Valvumon, Patrick, BlackAgumon and Hagurumon to have their solo fights.

"Matt, Patrick, digimon, your fight is taking place on the Risk Arena. Please follow me and anyone who wants to watch is free to."

So the majority of the students followed them all to a new arena. This one was different though it was raised above ground and was much larger, wider and longer than any other.

Patrick, Matt and their digimon were instructed to stand in the center of the arena, Valvumon by Matt's side and BlackAgumon and Hagurumon on either side of Patrick. "Region, you know what to do." Dillion said to Region. He stepped up and said,

"Reload, Hi-Vision Monitamon, Reload, Monitamon!" From his X Loader on either side of the arena shot out armies of digimon. Leading either army were very tall, black suited versions of the rookie digimon, identified as Monitamon, and they also had wider screens, satellites on their heads and wielded an antenna as a weapon. They were identified as Hi-Vision Monitamon.

Matt got an image of them on his D-Power, "Hi-Vision Monitamon, Ultimate Level LCD Digimon. The newer model of the Rookie level Monitamon they are very powerful and use a lot of different techniques." Matt read their data.

"Should be fun." BlackAgumon said.

"Facing an ultimate will be hard, but two strong champions should be able to face him. The rookies will be easy to defeat." Patrick decided.

The Hi-Vision Monitamon both cried, "Formation of Photoelectronic Execution!" A wave emitted from their antenna and the Monitamon fell in sync with their leaders. They all rushed at the five boys.

"Go!" Valvumon said rushing in. He ran at a Monitamon and struck it, then jumped and struck another, did a flip in the air and took out two more in quick, swift strikes. Matt followed suit and kicked at the Monitamon's screens.

Acting similarly was BlackAgumon. He ran at them and struck with his claws, breaking a few of their screens. This caused them to degenerate to their In-Training forms which were just small TV's with pink screens and emoticon faces. BlackAgumon struck one in the side of his head and turned and struck another. Then he let off three Pepper Breath attacks and hit five or six Monitamon. He continued running in and striking more.

Hagurumon had a slightly different attack plan. "Cog Crusher! Cog Crusher! Cog Crusher!" He let off attack after attack of gears shooting and taking out Monitamon. He had no real plan or attack skill just hitting them relentlessly. One after the other, barely avoiding BlackAgumon several times. As some came he would have to flip, strike one or two, send out a few more Pepper Breath attacks and then continue on with his onslaught.

On Patrick's side Hi-Vision Monitamon swung his antenna and all of the Monitamon swung their arms, whacking BlackAgumon back. This made him angry and he huffed. He shot a few more Pepper Breath attacks taking out a few more Monitamon then charged at two more and struck them down.

On Matt's side the Hi-Vision Monitamon turned and started swinging his arms. The other Monitamon did the same and started hitting Valvumon and Matt to the front. Matt and Valvumon continued punching and kicking the Monitamon but they were still being pushed forward. Then Matt caught on. "Valvumon, they're trying to push us off the edge. If they do we lose, if we don't get injured as well."

"They won't actually get hurt?" Brittany asked Danny.

"No, we programmed the dirt below them to be like a trampoline almost. All that will happen is they'll bounce a few feet in the air."

Not hearing this Matt and Valvumon began to struggle against the Monitamon. "Storming Wind Wheel!" Hi-Vision Monitamon said. He lashed out his antenna and powerful force of wind at the two. Doing as their leader the Monitamon cried, "Wind Wheel!" Also generating more wind and forcing Matt and Valvumon to be blasted along.

"I've got this buddy; I won't let us lose to these guys. DigiModify…" Matt said, struggling to not completely be blown away as the wind kept hitting him and his partner.

"I trust you Matt."

"Full Moon Activate!" The sky was replaced by night and a full moon shined down on Valvumon, filling him with power. Matt's deck glowed and he pulled out a new card. "DigiModify…Digivolution Activate!"

"Valvumon digivolve to…" Valvumon was replaced by his champion form. He was a large wolf with long fangs coming from either side of his mouth and a long, bushy wolf tail and his fur was silver. "ZenGarurumon! Silver Fang!" His fangs glowed midnight blue and he bit into three Monitamon, turning them to their In-Trainings in his mouth. ZenGarurumon swiped away three or five and then actually stood bipedal and swiped and kicked a several away.

"DigiModify…Arachnid Activate!" ZenGarurumon grew two more sets of arms and was able to beat down ever more Monitamon. "ZenGarurumon ignore the Monitamon, go for the Hi-Vision Monitamon, without him the others will fall."

"Ok Matt." ZenGarurumon said in a calm, low voice. He ran at Hi-Vision Monitamon and started hitting him with his six arms. Hi-Vision Monitamon struck him with his antenna.

"Thunderous Lightning Flash!" Hi-Vision Monitamon struck ZenGarurumon with the antenna and shot lightning from it causing ZenGarurumon to growl in pain.

"Hellish Fire Shot! Fire Shot!" The Monitamon army cried. They all threw fire balls at BlackAgumon causing him great annoyance. Then Hi-Vision Monitamon's fire ball hit him and sent him flying across the arena, having to use his claws to stop him from falling over the edge.

"That is a nuisance. I think the logical course of action would be to digivolve." Patrick started pressing some buttons on his Cyber Hold Digivice. Two balls of light shot from the now open claw and hit BlackAgumon and Hagurumon.

"BlackAgumon digivolve to…" He grew and became just like the Tyrannomon from Samuel's flash back but was black and more combat ready and had leather belts all wrapped around his claws, "DarkTyrannomon!"

Hagurumon grew and changed to become a robot with a cockpit with long arms and long skinny fingers and a red orb at his stomach. "Hagurumon digivolve to…Mekanorimon!" His top opened and Patrick landed inside, saying Mekanorimon at the same time.

Patrick communicated to DarkTyrannomon through his digivice, "DarkTyrannomon attack Hi-Vision Monitamon and we'll destroy the remaining Monitamon."

"Yes master." DarkTyrannomon responded.

At once Patrick and Mekanorimon said, "4-Disk Break!" They flew into the air and launched disk bombs at Monitamon.

Some of the Monitamon digivolved and became TV set with rabbit ears. "Monitamon digivolve to…Guidemon! Static Signal!" They each shot lightning bolts at Mekanorimon and Patrick, who easily avoided their attacks and flew close to them.

"4-Disk Break!" They shot the disk bombs at the Guidemon causing big explosions and them to degenerate. They shot more disk bombs at the Monitamon finishing them off.

Hi-Vision Monitamon raised his antenna but DarkTyrannomon knocked it away and struck Hi-Vision Monitamon hard in the chest. He stumbled back and DarkTyrannomon cried, "Fire Blast!" He shot a large fire ball, point blank, at Hi-Vision Monitamon making him degenerate.

"DigiModify…Power Activate!" Using all three fist at once ZenGarurumon struck Hi-VisionMonitamon down and then landed on top of him.

"Moon Blaster!" ZenGarurumon shot an intense energy beam at Hi-Vision Monitamon, making him completely revert to a digiegg.

Region dropped his jaw and looked at the two. "Uh, sorry." Both of them said at once.

**Man everyone's digivolving left and right recently. So now that their all reaching their champion levels are they ready to go out into the Digital World? And how has the Digital World been since we saw it last. I guess you'll have to find out next time on Digimon Academy.**

**Ok guys, I don't have much to say, I hope you enjoyed the song inserts and the fights. The next chapter will finish of the next day of digimon academy and the one after that will be the end of the first week. Please edit the actual wiki page of Academy Year 2 and not just the character list. Ok, thanks guys, goodnight.**

Peace People 


	9. Their Duty to Protect Their World

A digimon was running through a forest. He jumped into a tree and started swinging through the branches. He was very much like a monkey but was also humanoid. He wore a baggy one piece outfit that was white and had breast and shoulder plates and gauntlets on his wrists with gloves and a hat with red cloth coming from behind it and his tail was tipped white. He also wore slipper-shoes.

As he swung loud, thunderous sounds shook the forest from an unknown force. As the earthquake of force followed the digimon trees fell behind him and he was struggling to hang and swing on branches. Finally one eruption of power struck the tree the digimon was swinging from. It felt as if a volcano had erupted five feet from his face. He fell to the ground with a _thud_and started to push up on his elbow. He turned and stared in horror as Machinedramon loomed over him.

"Makuramon, one of many to die." Machinedramon mocked from above him.

"Treasure Ball!" Makuramon threw an orb at Machinedramon and twisted his hand, telepathically causing it to spiral faster than a tornado. It crashed into Machinedramon.

Machinedramon showed no reaction and stood there silently for several moments while Makuramon was shaking in fear. Machinedramon let out loud, rumbling laughs. "Wow that was stupid. Infinity Hand!" From his claw a blast of energy hit Makuramon. He didn't even get to scream before he was completely deleted, not even a digiegg left behind.

"One down, ten more to go." Piedmon's evil voice rang in Machinedramon's head, followed by his sick, twisted laugh.

**010101_ **_**(New World Continent, Grassy Plains roughly fifty mile from a city 12 O' Clock PM)**_

The sun was beaming down over the grassy plains of strange, dark silver grass. In the distance a city so large it could be seen from fifty miles loomed, unaware of the danger they were in- for now in the sky a bright flash of light was seen. "Miracle Missile!" GoldenRapidmon rushed down upon the great beast, UltimateBrachimon. From the holes in his hands two giant blasts of golden light shot from them. When the light cleared slightly it could be seen that they were actually enormous, golden missiles.

They hit UltimateBrachimon on his shoulders and exploded in a glorious blast of golden flame. After the explosion he continued to walk off. He was a dinosaur based digimon that was like a brachiosaur but much, much, _much_larger and was covered everywhere in strong, metal parts that were part of his body. Three pipes were on his back which were expelling off gas fumes.

"Geez, hasn't this guy heard of Digital Global Warming?" Magnamon joked. "Seriously though, we aren't even slowing him down."

"We have to keep at him or he'll destroy New World Continent."

Suddenly Omegamon's voice rang in both of their ears. "My Royal Knights, report to the Island of Common Grounds for a meeting of groups."

"What, no, we can't, we're still fighting UltimateBrachimon." GoldenRapidmon complained.

"We have been summoned by the Sovereign, so come right away."

"But we're just slowing him down!"

"No we aren't, we haven't even stopped him an inch. He only moves about a mile per hour so we have plenty of time to go to the meeting and return. Now don't bitch about it." Magnamon demanded. He flew off.

"Potty Mouth." GoldenRapidmon muttered before following him.

**010101_ **_**(Island of Common Grounds, AKA Final Battleground of Belphemon and Last place from 'The Before Times', 1 O' Clock PM) **_

The Island of Common Grounds had clearly been through some hard times. Not surprising since it was clearly where Belphemon fought the digidestined twenty five Earth years ago. It was still partially destroyed towards the center of the island and the trees were ringed around with the beach around that, making it look almost like a donut. The volcano still stood in the direct center of the island with it being partially in ruins from Belphemon emerging.

The eleven members of the Royal Knights stood at the very edge of the beach. As they started to walk forward they all began to degenerate alarmingly, until they were at rookie levels.

Omegamon became an Agumon, but something was different about him, he gave off a much more powerful aura. Craniamon became a SkullKnightmon. Crusadermon became a Kotemon. Dynasmon became a Candlemon. Examon became Dracomon, the original and Ancestor to all Dramons. Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon both had become a Veemon. GoldenRapidmon became a digimon similar to a dog with abnormally long ears with three points at the end; he was all white with green markings at his ears ends, neck, and each limb. Kentaurosmon was now a small, rat-serpent-like digimon with golden markings and a Holy Ring around his neck. Dukemon became a red, reptile digimon that was the height of a human adolescent when he stood up straight, but he naturally walked bent down so he almost appeared somewhat small- at least in height- and had bat wing-like ears and black marking all over him, one being a inverted Zero Unit on his snout, claws and feet and another being a Digital Hazard on his chest. Finally Estarimon became…human? He was a digimon but was the exact copy of a fourteen year old adolescent with wild, long black hair and tan skin. He wore a black T-Shirt with a red jacket over it and on the shirt was tribal dragon design, dark blue pants and black and gold shoes. His staff had become a black and gold D-Tector.

Estarimon's new form was familiar to Kentaurosmon's rookie form and made him happy. He crawled up around him and sat around his neck. Estarimon also smiled.

As they reached the cleared, partially destroyed area of the island they saw several other groups awaiting them. They all seemed nervous and unhappy, and many looked as if they were incomplete. "It looks as if every group is here. I see the Olympus Twelve." The oddly powerful Agumon noticed.

The Olympus stood orderly. At the lead was an eagle-like digimon but had more humanly characteristics, much like Hawkmon, but he was twice Hawkmon's size. He had white feathers all around with golden lightning patterns across his feathers and he had a silver head. Clearly he was Jupitermon, as he radiated excellence and power.

Another two of the Olympus Twelve were an orange, humanoid, lion based digimon with fiery orange fur and he had a flame on his tail, wrist bands that were circular with yellow in the center, and a head band identical with the wrist bands but had flame coming from it. Next to him was a digimon vaguely like a rabbit with two long ears that were blue at the upper half with white stripe patterns and two larger ears dropping down her head that were identical. A forehead antenna that looked like a strand of hair came from, well, her forehead was mostly blue except for at the very beginning and right under it was a yellow crescent shape. Crescent moon shapes were at her neck, chest and arms but over the chest was a pink ribbon made into an X shape and held together by a pendant with a crescent moon image on it. At the ends of her hand were sharp claws and her bottom flowed like a dress.

The two waved enthusiastically at Kentaurosmon's and Estarimon's rookie forms, indicating they were Apollomon and Dianamon.

By them was Hawkmon and by her was a furry digimon, his fur being orange, and a more reptilian portion at his lower half. On his back were sharp blades like shark fins and his claws were definitely built for swimming. By him was a humanoid digimon with a snake based helm for a head but a human portion could be seen below that. The digimon looked ready for war with white combat pants and a combat, sleeveless shirt with a grenade strapped to it. On the digimon's human-looking shoulders were red spikes. The digimon had some sort of collar on with a belt and from it a long, leather arrow ran the length of the digimon's body. The digimon wore white gloves with red tipped fingers and black and white boots with five red spikes at the ends. Blue hair came from the helmet.

The next was very similar to Hagurumon but was orange. Another was a plant digimon with a tail and spikes on her back, roots for feet, a pink flower on her head acting as hair and tendrils for fingers. Next to her was a round, bat-like digimon with red talons, fur coming from the top of his legs and four pairs of wings coming from a mask which covered half his face and had a skull on it. The next was similar to a panther with swirling stripes, six eyes- each being set in two triangle patterns- and he had three black tails and large, silver claws. Finally the last was an Elecmon.

Another group stood away from them. "We'll have to hurry this; D.J. will get lonely at the Kernel by himself." Said an angelic digimon leading the group. He looked like a young boy, but was an angel and had four sets of wings, purple markings along his chest, strange, white robes and four Holy Rings on his wrists and ankles. He had the Digital Hazard Symbol on each hand.

Standing by his side was another round bat digimon. This digimon seemed a little sidetracked as he watched another member of the group stand away from them with her head down. She looked exactly like Salamon but was black with no blushing cheeks or Holy Ring and had purple eyes.

Another in the group was a green, amphibian digimon with four limbs, each ending with a claw and a large orange fin came from his back. Next to him was a white, humanoid digimon similar to a duck and wore a pink belt. Finally an Impmon sat on his monstrous motorcycle with the other five Impmon shoving each other around, clearly indicating he was Beelzemon.

"I'm with you Lucemon; we have way more important stuff to handle than this." What-was-GoldenRapidmon said.

"Please Terriermon, be calm." Extra Agumon asked his fellow Royal Knight.

A bright flash of light came from above, drawing in the attention of everyone else. Three angelic figures descended from the sky, degenerating to rookies as they landed. One had become a Salamon and she seemed to be leading the group. Another had become a strange digimon that was small and slim with bat-wing-like ears/wings and was orange on the top half and white on the bottom half. The last of the three was just like Terriermon but was brown and pink rather than white and green and had three horns instead of one.

"Is everyone here?" Salamon asked.

"Yes Lady Salamon." Said a member of the final group. This last group was made up of four and the one who had just spoken was another brown variant of Terriermon. With her was a Muchomon, a digimon that looked like it was half pillow half sheep, and finally a digimon that looked like a very small elephant, warthog, or anteater with tipped ears, brown and blue fur, a strange helm on with an odd marking, a Holy Ring on his left leg and smoke for a back side.

"The Deva, but where are the rest of you?" Salamon asked.

"I'm afraid we are all who are coming, Lady Salamon. Our Sovereign only sent one representative for each of them because of a problem. That is the reason why they have called for this meeting." She explained.

"I see, then let's get started. First let's start with roll call. As you all know I'll call each group, and then your name and you respond with your rookie form." Salamon said. "I'll start; Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon, Salamon. Seraphimon?"

"Patamon." The orange and white digimon answered.

"Cherubimon?"

"Lopmon." Responded the brown variant of Terriermon.

"Royal Knights, Omegamon?"

"ExAgumon."

"Craniamon?"

"SkullKnightmon."

"Crusadermon?"

"Kotemon."

"Dynasmon?"

"Candlemon."

"Examon?"

"Dracomon."

"Dukemon?"

"Guilmon."

"Kentaurosmon?"

"Kudamon."

"Magnamon?"

"Veemon."

"UlforceVeedramon?"

"Veemon."

"GoldenRapidmon?"

"Terriermon."

"Estarimon?"

"A-Mon."

"Leopardmon?"

The Royal Knights were all silent for a moment. "Leopardmon is missing, Lady Salamon."

She was silent, "I'm sorry I had forgotten; Alphamon as well, correct." She seemed pained to say the words.

"Yes."

"Right then, every leader of every group when addressed place alert me of any missing members." Salamon asked. "Olympus Twelve, Jupitermon?"

"Eamon, members missing are Merukimon." This caused all of the Olympus Twelve to become a little worried. Merukimon would not normally miss a meeting and he had not been seen for quite some time.

"Understood," Salamon said, "Neptunemon?"

"Gizamon." Said the orange furred aquatic digimon.

"Plutomon?"

"DemiDevimon." Said the round bat.

"Ceresmon?"

"Palmon." Said the plant digimon.

"Bacchusmon?"

"Panmon." Said the strange panther one.

"Vulcanusmon?"

"Solarmon." Said the Hagurumon look-a-like.

"Venusmon?"

"Hawkmon." Answered Hawkmon.

"Mervamon?"

"Ignitemon." Said the feminine voice of the masculine humanoid rookie. This caused some of the other digimon to snicker. "Oh grow up."

"Marsmon?"

"Elecmon."

"Dianamon?"

"Lunamon."

"Apollomon?"

"Coronamon."

"The Seven Great Demon Lords, Lucemon?"

"Lucemon, Lady Salamon, and we are missing Belphemon."

Salamon didn't think much this, she actually smiled. Belphemon made her nervous, understandably, especially on this island. "Understood, Daemon?"

"DemiDevimon."

"Lilithmon?" Salamon said sadly. She knew that Lilithmon had been depressed. It wasn't hard to figure out since they were subspecies of each other and she knew how to tell when one of her own was miserable. Also Lilithmon was just acting plain crazy; Salamon was actually surprised she had even shown up.

"BlackSalamon! Who else would I be, just look at us!" BlackSalamon snapped.

_"She's just as bad as ever."_ Salamon said in her head. "Ok BlackSalamon." She said sweetly. _"I wish I could help her_._"_"Beelzemon."

"Impmon." Impmon said 'chillaxedly' on his motorcycle, leaning against the handle bars.

"Who are your companions, Impmon?"

"My bike is called Behemoth," Impmon explained, "And these are some stray Impmon I found while I've been traveling."

Salamon nodded with a smile, "Barbamon?" He voice quavered slightly.

"Bokomon." Said the duck humanoid digimon.

"Leviamon?"

"Betamon."

"The Deva, I understand there are only four of you here today. Andiramon?"

"Lopmon."

"Pajiramon?"

"Pilomon, rookie level." Said the pillow-sheep-cross-digimon.

"Sinduramon?"

"Muchomon."

"Vajramon?"

"Tapirmon."

"Now, if that's everyone, Lopmon-" Salamon was interrupted.

"Yes?" Asked Cherubimon/Lopmon.

"I was referring to Andiramon." Salamon explained.

"Oh, sorry." Cherubimon/Lopmon said.

"So, Andiramon, why have the Sovereign called a meeting here?"

The four of twelve Deva looked towards each other awkwardly and sadly. "We have disturbing news." Lopmon began. "Makuramon is dead." This caused each digimon to gasp and begin to mutter. "Completely deleted, no digiegg was left." Muchomon started to sob, so Pilomon offered herself to him and he held her tightly. "Machinedramon of the Evil Masters killed him. We have reason to believe all three of them intend to kill the rest of us and then move on to their other threats."

"Don't you mean four?" Ignitemon asked.

"No, a servant of NeoVamdemon killed Puppetmon. What's worse is that even though the Big Death-Stars are also threats to them they are the biggest threat so the Evil Masters will probably attack them last, leaving the rest of us in trouble." Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"So we kill them first." Elecmon said. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Look, the way I see it kill them before they kill us. We know they're after the Deva and that they aren't strong enough to fight back, but the rest of us are. The Royal Knights are fighting the Big Death-Stars, I know, war is my thing, so we Royal Knight's can take out the remaining Evil Masters."

"What about the rest of us?" Betamon asked.

"You Great Demon Lords do your own thing anyway so keep doing…whatever you do, and the Celestial Digimon can keep doing their guardian duties and the rest of us know what to do." Elecmon decided.

"Well when it comes to war you know what to do, Elecmon. Everyone let's carry out our duties to the Digital World." Eamon said.

So they all went their separate ways, to protect their world.

**Jay: Looks like everyone knows what their doing, but will it work out? Doesn't look like it so far, so you'll have to find out next time on Digimon Academy.**

So everyone I'm sorry I kept you waiting for a short chapter but I didn't want to start the next one because it was just going to be wednsday and thursday, and I just want to get to the Digital World already. No excuse though, so I'm sorry. This was going to be an incredibly long chapter as usual but I really wanted to post so, here you go.

Peace People


End file.
